


Good Times Bad Times

by StairwayToZeppelin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bottom Cas, Catheters, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Collars, Cribs, Daddy King, Demon! Dean - Freeform, Diapers, Discipline, Enemas, F/M, Fingering, Force Incontinence, Gag, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Masturbating, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Non-con spanking, Orgasm Denial, Pacifier Gag, Pacifiers, Panic Attacks, Permanent hair removal, Prostate Massage, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Scat (in diapers), Sex slave! Cas, Sounding, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Dean, Training, Vibrating Butt Plugs, Vibrators, Wetting, bottle feeding, bottles, butt plug, dub-con drugging, forced age play, non-con drugging, penis gag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 67,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairwayToZeppelin/pseuds/StairwayToZeppelin
Summary: Dean Winchester purchases Castiel as a pleasure slave. Castiel is forced to wear and use diapers. As if that wasn't already humiliating enough, Dean forces him to become his pleaure slave. Castiel fights against him, but he's broken. While he doesn't like it, he knows he has no choice. Will he accept who he is? Will he fall in love with Dean? Or will he give up?





	1. The Purchase

**Author's Note:**

> First time AO3 author!  
> I hope everyone likes the story, although I'm very sure that there are a few spelling mistakes. I'd love to know how everyone likes the story and to hear feedback. If you have any suggestions, my Tumblr is: TheIgnoredWinchester  
> I honestly don't know how to do an introduction, but I hope that's alright!  
> I've seen so many stories, that I took a little inspiration from all of them! Enjoy!
> 
> Content: Dean finally gets Castiel  
> Mention: spanking, enemas, sounding, orgasm denial, future (forced) infantilism, future (forced) diapering, cock rings, fucking machines, (penis and dildo) gags, dildos, vibrators, and much more.

Dean waited patiently for his phone to ring. Crowley was supposed to call him at any moment to tell him that his new purchase was ready. He had waited patiently for over a week, almost two, and Dean wasn't sure it he could wait any longer. Luckily, he didn't need to. His phone finally rang, filling the silence with Ozzy Osbourne's "Mr. Crowley". If Dean wasn't so excited, he would've laughed over his little pun.

"Is he in?" Dean asked. No 'hello' or any other formal greeting.

"Just got him," Crowley answered.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," he replied and hung up. He shoved his phone into his pocket and grabbed his car keys before he walked out to his black 1967 Chevrolet Impala - his pride and joy. "Hi, baby," he greeted her as he sat down. "You ready?" He asked her, as if she were a human and not a car. "Let's go," he said and started her up. He let out a content sigh when she roared to live and filled the silence with the some Led Zeppelin.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally arrived at the facility. He parked his baby and walked in. A short dark haired woman that he recognised as Meg was sitting behind reception. She wore her usual bored facial expression as she flipped through a random magazine. "I'm here for Crowley," he told her. He didn't mind Meg. In the beginning he had hated her, but she was starting to grow on him. _'I've been here too many damn times,'_ he thought.

"And I'm here for money," she replied without looking up. Dean rolled his green eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"Mind telling me where he is?" He asked.

"He's here somewhere," she replied.

"How helpful," he muttered sarcastically, and was about to go searching for him, when he heard the rough and heavy British voice from behind him.

"Dean," Crowley greeted him.

"There he is," Meg informed him.

"Thank you," Dean thanked her sarcastically and turned around to face the shorter man. "Where's Cas?" He asked.

The shorter man shook his head in disappointment. "How I wish you were more like your brother. He at least has some manners, you on the other hand..." he said, letting his sentence trail off.

"Hi Fergus. How's it going? How's mommy dearest?" He asked, causing Crowley to narrow his eyes at the mention of his much detested first name and the mention of his mother, who had the weirdest relationship. Dean wasn't sure who hated the other person more, but at the same time, they seemed like they loved each other. If Dean would hear that one of them murdered the other, he wouldn't be surprised.

"Follow me," he ordered and turned around. A woman with bright red hair walked towards the shorter man and handed him a file, which Crowley then handed to Dean. "These are the notes his trainers left for Castiel," he informed him. Dean opened the folder and began to read over the notes while Crowley kept talking to him.

 __ **Former Name:** Castiel James Novak  
**New Name:** Castiel James Winchester  
**Former Occupation:** Sales Provider for AM Radio  
**New Occupation:** Baby, Pleasure Slave  
**Age:** 36

**_Notes:_ **

_At first, was reluctant and rebellious. He refused to answer to commands and acknowledged what he was. After a couple of days of withholding food and giving only minimal drinking water, he began to listen to commands. While he would still talk back and complain, those issues were quickly fixed by being spanked 15 times for every command not followed, and another 10 for every complaint. While he was beginning to accept who he was now, he would still talk back on occasion. It took several days of giving minimal food and water, spanking him every morning, noon, and evening 20 times each, and attaching him to a fucking machine with a cock ring around his penis for him to finally break. Throughout his two week stay, Castiel was giving a daily enema that he would hold for 15 minutes before he was allowed to release it. He wore a butt plug throughout his whole stay, that was only allowed to be removed when he used the toilet and when his hole was being used by dildos and vibrators. He also wore a sound for several hours a day, which he often protested against. There were two occasions where he had broken a man's nose, and punched a man in the face while they were putting in the sound. After that, we tied him to the bed to put in the sound, as well as take it out. When he was being especially rude, we would leave the sound in longer, as well as plug it up so that he was unable to relieve himself. Castiel is still unable to cum untouched and gets very emotional and angry when his release is ruined or withheld. Lastly, as per Mr. Dean Winchester's request, we informed him of what he would be. While he wasn't happy about it, he was most upset when he was informed that he would become an infant. As per Mr. Dean Winchester's request, we did not diaper him, bottle feed him, pacify him, and everything else Mr. Dean Winchester will plan for Castiel. We did, however, make him wear a penis gag for several hours, as Mr. Dean Winchester had requested. We attempted to rid him of his gag reflex by making him deep throat various dildos, as well as attacking a dildo to a ring gag and leaving that in for several hours. While it was mostly a success, his gag reflex would still act up when we attached the dildo to a fucking machine and had him perform oral sex on it. We informed Mr. Dean Winchester about this, who informed us that he would personally work on that issue with Castiel. We are confident that Castiel will succeed in his new occupation, and if Mr. Dean Winchester has any problem or concerns, we would like him to contact us so we could fix them._

_Sincerely,_

_Zachariah Adler_

"So where is he now?" Dean asked once he was done reading through the notes.

"Right through here," Crowley answered and led him into a room.

Castiel was sleeping in a cage on what looked like an old mattress covered by a thin blanket. His black hair was shiny and his tanned skin looked smooth and soft, except for his pink lips, which were chapped. Around his neck was a black collar with a black leash tied to one of the bars of the cage. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a red jacket and, as far ad Dean could tell, grey sweatpants. He wasn't wearing any shoes, but his feet were covered by clean white socks. "Castiel, wake up," the short man said and hit the cage. Castiel shot up and looked around, his intense blue eyes were wide and wild. He settled on Crowley before he looked to Dean. His face paled when he realized what was happening.

"Sir, please-"

"Quiet," the Brit demanded and slapped the cage again. "You can talk to him. I'll just get someone to get him out," he said and began to walk away.

"Who are you?" Castiel asked him before Dean could talk.

"I'm your new daddy," he answered and began to walk towards him.

"Why are you doing this? I'm a human being! I have rights! You can't just buy me and ruin my life like this, you fuc-"

"That is enough," Dean said in a deep voice, making Castiel jump and immediately shut up. "I know that you're tired and that you didn't have a long nap, so I'm going to be generous and not discipline you," he told him, making Castiel snort, resulting in Dean giving the man a warning look. "Now, this does not mean that I _won't_ do it. If you test me and continue to be rude, your little bum will be very sore," he promised. "Now, are you wearing a diaper?" He asked him. Castiel's face turned bright red as he quickly averted his gaze to the ratty old mattress. "Answer me, baby," he said.

"No," he answered quietly.

"No, _Daddy_ ," Dean corrected him. Castiel's face somehow managed to get even redder. "Come on, baby, say it," he prompted him. Castiel breathed in a shaky sigh, but otherwise stayed silent. "Say it or I will spank you."

"No, Daddy," the man said quietly. Dean smiled brightly.

"Good job, buddy," he praised him. "Now, I will let you get away with it because I'm pretty sure you can hold it until we get home, right?" He asked him. Castiel didn't reply, but he nodded his head. Dean wanted to say something, but his little man was having a pretty bad day, so he accepted the nonverbal response. "Good. All of the documents have been signed, so we can leave immediately. I only live about forty minutes away. If you have to go at any time, you tell daddy and I'll stop. Now, if you think you can run away from him, you're surely mistaken and I recommend that you think very hard about what you will do. I know you're just a baby, but you should know better," he said. A quiet sob escaped the caged man. "Oh baby, I know it's all very new for you, but don't worry. Daddy's here to help you," he promised him.

"You must be Castiel's new owner," Dean heard a deep voice say from behind him. He turned around and saw a tall dark man standing next to the Brit. Dean made a face. He hated that verbiage, but he didn't correct him.

"I suppose I am," he replied. "And you are?"

"Uriel Wisdom. I co-own this place," he answered him.

"Nice to meet you," he lied. There was something about him, that made him want to punch him in the face. Maybe it was the arrogant way he was talking, or the 'Alpha Male' way he was standing. Whatever it was, Dean was glad that he never had to see him until now.

"I'm sure," the man replied with a smirk. Dean's hand curled into a fist. "Now, let's get your pet so you can be on your way," he said and walked to the cage to unlock it. Once it was unlocked, he opened the door and reached in to untie the leash from the bar and gave it a firm tuck so Castiel would move. "And here's your little pet. Have all of the documents been signed?" He asked.

"Yes. Meg just got done filing them," Crowley replied.

"Good. Then you can be on your way. Enjoy your life with your new pet," he said as he handed Dean the leash.

"Go to the front desk so Meg can go over everything with you. Hand her his file so she can make sure everything's in order," he told him pulling out his iPhone and beginning to type something. "Be sure to visit us if you have any problems or call if you have any questions," he said as he began to walk away. "Oh, and Dean?" He asked as he turned around. "Don't be a tease," he said with a wink.

"What?" Dean asked him confused. Crowley gave his jeans a pointed look. Dean followed the man's gaze and saw that his zipper was down.

"Really?" He asked unamused.

"Don't be a stranger," he said before he turned around and walked away.

"Asshole," Dean said before he began to walk. "Are you nervous?" He asked Castiel. Castiel hesitated before he gave a short nod. "Don't be. I'm not bad. As soon as we get to the car, I will explain everything to you," he promised. "Are you hungry or thirsty?" He asked him. Castiel shook his head. "Do you want me to be quiet?" He asked him amused. Castiel gave a hesitant nod. Dean laughed and kissed the top of his head. "Okay, I'll stop talking for now," he promised as he got to reception.

"So, Clarence finally found a home," Meg said amused. Castiel didn't reply. "What's wrong, little man? Cat got your tongue?" She asked with a smirk. Castiel shuffled nervously.

"Here's his file," Dean said, interrupting Meg's torture. The short brunette glared at him, but accepted the file.

"Everything looks in order," she said as she began to look through the file. "He has no allergies against anything, but peppers do make him nauseous, the worst that can happen is he'll throw up, but I'm assuming you don't mind," she said with a smirk. "You know, because he'll be a baby. Babies throw up," she explained when she didn't get the reaction she wanted.

"I got it," Dean said annoyed.

"I think someone needs a nap, and I don't think it's Clarence," she said amused.

"It's Castiel," he corrected her annoyed. Meg rolled her dark eyes.

"Whatever. There's a list of his likes and dislikes, his history, and the the notes his trainer left him. Everything is paid off, all of the papers and documents are signed, and you have our number and know our location in case you have any worries or concerns," she said in a bored tone as she handed the file back to Dean. "Thank you for choosing 'Mother and Son's Company'. Have a nice day," she said as she began to play some game on her cell phone.

"Let's go home," Dean said as he led Castiel out of the building and began to walk to his beloved car.

 


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean explains the rules to Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I grew up learning British English, which is why I spell certain words differently (such as colour). I will not be using any British slang (such as: bugger, fag (cigarette), lad, etc.) I've seen several stories use British slang, which irks me because neither Sam nor Dean or Cas use those. But oh well.
> 
> I'm also not sure when or how many times I will be able to post, but just to play it safe, I will probably post a chapter every one to two weeks. 
> 
> I'm also loving the reviews! I'm glad everyone's enjoying it! 
> 
> Chapter contains: spanking (non-con and non-sexual), diapers, catheters, cock cage, talk of: orgasm denial, ruined orgasm, prostate orgasm, scat (in diapers), watersports (in diapers), dildo gag. Also contains: pacifier gag and bottle feeding

The forty minute car ride was spend mostly in silence. The only noises were some Led Zeppelin songs playing quietly, and Dean occasionally singing along with them. Luckily for Castiel, Dean didn't ask him any questions or even talk to him. He began to talk about what would be happening to Castiel, but once he noticed how freaked out he seemed, he quickly dropped it. Not before saying "I'll explain everything to you once I get you changed". Castiel knew all too well what he meant by that.

It was absolutely insane. He was a 36 year-old man. He had a wife and a daughter. The last time he wore a diaper was when he was three, and that was only because he still had the occasional accident at night, but that was 33 years ago! He wanted to ask Dean why he was doing this to him, but he couldn't find his voice. He was going to be turned into a baby. A baby that was also going to be used as a pleasure slave. What was that even called? A pleasure baby? Baby pleasure slave? This was insane!

Castiel felt his blood turn to ice. Would he always have to wear a diaper? Twenty-four hours a day? Forever? What would happen to him? Would he become incontinent? He remembered his grandfather towards the end of his life became incontinent and had to wear adult diapers, and the only reason he knew that is because his grandma had told him that. "I married your Papa when he was young and healthy. Now, he's old and I have to change his diaper, but you know what, Cassie? It's okay. I still love your Papa, and even though this isn't exactly how I imagined it, I'm still grateful to have him everyday," she had told him. Castiel had rolled his little eleven-year-old eyes and said: "that's gross, Nana. I'm never gonna wear diapers. I'm not a baby".

 _'Thanks, Karma,'_ he thought sarcastically.

"You okay, baby?" Dean asked him, speaking for the first time in over thirty minutes.

"Please don't call me that," Castiel asked him quietly. He didn't mind being called baby if it was for affection, when his wife used to call him that. He loved hearing her call him 'baby', but he knew that Dean was calling him that for a different reason. A sick and disgusting reason.

"What? You mean 'baby'?" He asked and turned down the music. The dark haired man nodded his head. "But that's what you are," Dean told him. "You're a baby. I know it must be confusing for you because you're not wearing a diaper and you're still wearing your big boy clothes, but don't worry. As soon as we get home, I'm putting you in a comfortable diaper and putting a nice little onesie on you. After that, I think you'll need a bottle. I'd put you down for a nap, but I'm afraid that will have to wait until tomorrow. Instead, I will tell you everything that gonna happen. And tomorrow, while your down for your nap, I'm putting in the new car seat for you. It had to be specially made or else I would've already put it in, but that's okay. Your new stroller also came in today, I didn't have time to put it together yet. I'll either do it tonight when you're sleeping, or tomorrow during your nap," Dean told him. Castiel felt his heart race. This can't be real. "I already put your high chair together, as well as your crib and your changing table, but of course you'll see that once we get ho-"

"Shut up! You're fucking crazy! I'm a human being, not some fucking baby for your fucked up pleasure! You can't do this to me!" Castiel screamed at him. As soon as the words left his mouth, he immediately regretted his outburst. Dean's face turned dark and quicker than Castiel could apologise, he had pulled off to the side. "Dean, please," Castiel pleaded when the green eyed man parked the car and shut it off. "Dean, I'm sorry," he apologised, but his apology fell on deaf ears. Dean got out of the car and walked to the passenger door. "Dean, I'm sorry!" He said as tears began to fill his blue eyes, but Dean said nothing. He opened the man's door with a look that would scare Satan. "Dean-"

"Quiet," Dean ordered and grabbed Castiel's leash.

"Please-"

"I said quiet!" He yelled and slapped HIk across the face. The pain took a second to register, but as soon as he did, Castiel let out a cry and grabbed his cheek. "Get out," he said and pulled his leash. The blue eyed man didn't have a choice as Dean basically dragged him to the front of the car. "Turn around," he ordered.

"Please do-" Castiel was cut off by another slap.

"I said turn around!" He ordered. He quickly did as he was told. "Pull down your pants and underwear," he ordered. What?! He couldn't do that! They were on the side of the road, where cars were driving by slowly so the driver's could see what was happening. Some pedestrians who were walking by stopped completely to look at the scene. "I told you to pull down your pants!" Dean repeated himself and slapped his clothed butt. He was screwed. The slap on his clothed butt already hurt like Hell, he couldn't imagine how it would feel on his naked behind. He decided to not anger the man more, and slowly pulled down his sweatpants with his underwear. "To your knees," he demanded. Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but then quickly closed it and did as he was told. "Take your plug out," he ordered. Castiel hesitated, but then he slowly removed the medium sized plug from his anus and set the black plug on the hood. "Now, put your hands on the hood," he demanded. The dark hair man did as he was told. The hood was hot, not enough to burn him, but enough for him to make a face. He hoped that that would take the pain away from the spanking he was about to receive. "What's my name?" He asked him.

"What?" Castiel asked confused.

_SMACK!_

The shock of the slap on his naked buttocks made Castiel jump and take his hands off the hood.

_SMACK!_

"Put your hands back on the hood!" Dean told him at the same time as he pulled on the leash. Castiel let out a pained gasp when the leash pulled on his collar, but he did as he was told. "You are not to take your hands off the hood. Understood?" He asked him and smacked his buttock with the end of the leash.

"Yes," the man answered.

_SMACK!_

"Daddy!" He corrected him and pulled the leash tight. It was difficult for Castiel to breathe, but he was still able to.

"Yes, Daddy," he whispered as the tears threatened to fall. He was in pain and he was humiliated. People were staring at them, more specifically him. They weren't even trying to hide the fact. Some were pointing at him, others had their phones out and were either filming him or taking pictures. It was legal to do, of course. Slaves had little to no rights. There used to be a time were people fought against the ownership of slaves, but they realised that people would do it no matter what, so they decided to legalise it. There were some laws, of course, they couldn't just snatch up anyone and turn them into slave and sell them. They had to either be homeless, owe a substantial amount of money, or basically sign their rights over so that they're families could get the money they needed. Some families even sold their children into slavery. While it wasn't necessarily illegal, unless the child was under 16, it was frowned upon.

"Good. Now what's my name?" He repeated himself.

"Please don't make me-"

_SMACK!_

"What's my name?" He repeated.

"Dean, pl-"

_SMACK!_

That smack was the hardest out of all of them. "What's my fucking name?!" Dean yelled.

"Daddy," Castiel answered as a tear ran down in face - both from humiliation and the pain.

_SMACK!_

"Louder!" Dean demanded.

"Daddy!" Castiel yelled.

"Good." _SMACK!_ "What do you call me?"

"Daddy."

_SMACK!_

"Louder!"

"Daddy!" Castiel screamed again as another tear ran down his cheek. The smacks were getting more and more painful.

_SMACK!_

"'Daddy' what?" Dean asked.

"I call you daddy!" Castiel answered.

"Do you call me anything else?" He asked him.

"No." _SMACK!_ "Daddy! No, Daddy! I only call you 'daddy'!"

"Why do you only call me 'daddy'?"

"Because you're my Daddy," he answered, full on crying now. Could this be any more humiliating?

"Why else?" He asked him.

"What?" The crying man sniffed.

_SMACK!_

"Why else do you call me daddy?" He clarified.

"Because you want me to?" He answered, although it came out as a question.

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

"Do not talk back to me!" Dean yelled and smacked him again. "What are you?" No! He couldn't say it. _SMACK!_ "What are you?" He repeated himself.

"A baby," Castiel said quietly. Of course it could be more humiliating.

_SMACK!_

"What did you say?" Dean asked him.

"A baby, Daddy! I'm a baby!" He cried.

"Whom's baby are you?"

"Yours!"

_SMACK!_

Castiel screamed. He didn't know how many more he could take.

"No, you're daddy's baby," he told him.

"I'm daddy's baby," Castiel repeated.

"Does daddy's baby curse at Daddy?" He asked, added with a sharp smack.

"No, Daddy!"

"Does daddy's baby yell at Daddy?"

_SMACK!_

"No, Daddy!" Castiel had yelled that, but his daddy wanted him to. His daddy wanted everyone to know who he was and who Castiel was and to whom he belonged.

"Does daddy's baby call Daddy names?"

_SMACK!_

"No, Daddy!"

"Why are you getting spanked?"

_SMACK!_

"Because I cursed at Daddy!" He answered.

"Why else?"

_SMACK!_

"Because I yelled at Daddy!"

"And?"

_SMACK!_

"Because I called Daddy names!"

_SMACK!_

"What names?"

_SMACK!_

"Bad names, Daddy!"

"Will you do that again?"

_SMACK!_

"No, Daddy!"

"Will you be a good baby and behave?"

_SMACK!_

"Yes, Daddy!"

"Will you take your punishment like a good baby?" He asked him. What?! This wasn't his punishment? What was this then?

_SMACK!_

"Yes, Daddy! I will! I will, Daddy!"

_SMACK!_

"What will you do?"

"I'll take my punishment like a good baby, Daddy!" He promised.

"Good boy," he praised him and stroked his bright red bottom. Castiel jumped at the pain, but didn't allow his hands to leave the hot hood. "Now, I will spank you fifteen times. You will take them like a good baby, right?" He asked him.

"Yes, Daddy," Castiel cried. Fifteen?! He couldn't do that! He had already spanked him so many times!

"After each spanking, you will say the number followed by 'daddy', understood?"

"Yes, Daddy," Castiel answered.

"Good, let's begin," he said and smacked him.

"One, Daddy."

_SMACK!_

"Two, Daddy."

_SMACK!_

"Three, Daddy." He couldn't do this.

_SMACK!_

"Four, Daddy!" How much more could he take? Was it possible to die from a spanking? When he got to eight, he was barely understandable.

_SMACK!_

"Th-th'teen, Da-ah-ddy!" Castiel sobbed.

_SMACK!_

"Fo-o-teen, Da-dd-ee-ee."

_SMACK!_

"Fi-tee-een, Da-ah-dd-ee," Castiel sobbed.

"Good job, baby, come here," Dean said and opened his arms. Without thinking, Castiel immediately turned towards his daddy and began to sob into his chest. "Sh, sh, sh. It's okay, baby. Daddy's got you," he told him as he wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy!" He apologised crying.

"I know, baby. Daddy forgives you," he assured him and kissed his head again. "Are you okay?" He asked him.

"Yes, Daddy," he lied. _'I'm not okay, you fucking psycho! You just beat the shit out of me and humiliated me!'_ He screamed at Dean in his head.

"You're a good baby," Dean praised him and kissed the top of his head. The dark haired man pulled away and began to wipe his tears away. He hated how comforting that hug was. "Okay, baby boy. Why don't you put your butt plug back in and pull up your pants so we can head home?" He suggested.

"Okay," Castiel agreed. "Daddy," he added quickly and looked up at him with big blue eyes.

"You don't have to say 'daddy' after every word, baby, just when you're being punished," he told him. "Now, do you need help with your plug?" He asked him.

Castiel's face turned redder than it already was. "I can do it," he assured him.

"If you need help, let me know," he told him and watched as Cas picked up the plug with his right hand, and with his left hand, held his left butt cheek open so that it would be easier for him to insert the plug. It took a little while, but he was eventually able to get it in with a slight wince. Once he was done, he bend down to pull up his underwear and sweatpants. It hurt like a bitch when he had to pull it over his aching butt. "I have some cream for that at home. I didn't bring it with me because I didn't expect to have to discipline you so soon," he told him and began to lead him to the passenger door. He held the door open for him, and put on Castiel's seat belt before he closed the door and got in on his side. "We'll be home in five minutes," he told him. "Do you wanna talk now?" He asked him.

"No," he answered quietly.

"Okay," he answered, and started his baby up again.

The ride to Dean's house went by way too fast in Castiel's opinion. He wasn't ready for whatever was going to happen to him to happen yet, but before he knew it, Dean was pulling into the driveway of a white two story house. To the side of the driveway, was a green lawn with a stone patch leading the way to the red front door. In the middle of the lawn, which was surrounded by a white picket fence, was an apple tree. Dean drove his car into the garage, before he hit a button that closed the door and turned on a light so that it wasn't so dark.

"Welcome home," he said as he got out and walked to the passenger door. He grabbed Castiel's leash and lead him into the house. "That was the garage," he explained as he closed the door and typed in a pin so that the house alarm wouldn't go off. Castiel tried to see the pin, but Dean covered it up with his hand. Once that was done, he began to walk again. "I'll show you everything later. First, let's get you settled," he said and lead him to a staircase that he began to walk up. Castiel hesitated, but with a tug on his leash, he followed. "This is daddy's room," he said and opened the closed door. It was large, although there weren't many things in it. A king sized bed was in the middle of the room a nightstands next to it. On the night stand was a digital alarm clock and a picture, which Castiel couldn't see of what it was. A large window was on the wall next to the bed with the curtains open. Lastly, the were two wooden doors that lead to his closet. "Let me show you your room," he said and began to walk.

"I... I'm not sleeping with you?" Castiel asked. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or worried.

"No, baby. You have your own room," Dean answered amused and opened the door to his baby's room. Castiel just about fell over when he saw his room. It was large, slightly smaller than Dean's room, with the walls painted a soft blue. The floor was covered in white carpet, and to the side was a colourful wooden chest that said "Cas' Toy Box". At the end of the room, was a large window with the curtains open. The curtains themselves were white with smiling bees on them. In front of the window, was a changing table; an adult sized changing table with two straps on either side and end of the changing table. It also had three large compartments, two of them were filled with diapers, and the other had things in it that Castiel couldn't figure out what exactly they were.To the side of the room, was an adult sized crib with stuffed toys in them. The gates of the crib were tall. If Castiel would be standing in it, he was sure that the gates would be up to his waist, maybe even his chest. All he knew, is that they were tall enough to make it extremely difficult for him to get out. Lastly, there was a closet on the other side of the room. Castiel wanted to ask what was in it, but he already knew the answer to that.

"Okay, baby, let's get you changed," he said and began to walk into the room, but Castiel didn't move - he couldn't! "Cas," Dean said and pulled on the leash. Still nothing. "Castiel, come here before I give you another spanking," he threatened. The man hesitated before he slowly walked into the room - _his_  room. Dean closed the door and took off his collar. "Now, before you think of anything stupid, I am taller, stronger and faster than you," he told him as he dropped the collar. "Now, let get you changed," he said and began to walk towards the changing table.

 _'I can't do this,'_ Castiel thought and turned his head to the door.

"Cas," Dean warned. He looked back at Dean, before he made a run for it, at least he tried to. He only managed to run a couple steps before he felt Dean wrap his arms around him and throw him on the ground. "No! You don't do that! I warned you!" He yelled as he spanked his freshly spanked bottom, making Castiel cry out in pain. "Now, come here!" He said and got up. He picked Castiel up to, which surprised him. He wasn't fat or extremely large, but he didn't exactly way nothing either. "Now, take off your clothes," he demanded. Castiel didn't move. "Now, Cas, before I spank you again," he warned him. That made him move. He slowly began to take off his sweatpants and underwear and kicked them to the side. Next, he took off his jacket and his shirt. He briefly debated on throwing them at Dean and making a run for it, but his throbbing backside quickly reminded him that that would be very unwise. "Good job," Dean praised him and picked him up to set him on the changing table. "Lay back," he told him.

"I-"

"Lay back," he repeated himself and grabbed the man's balls and squeezed them. Castiel cried out in pain, but quickly did as he was told. "Good," he praised and released his balls so that he could begin to fasten the ankle and wrist restraints.

 _'Oh God, what is he gonna do?'_ He wondered quietly.

"Okay, I will now explain everything to you," he said and opened a drawer on the front of the changing table. "Now, I am going to remove the sound from your urethra," he told him. Castiel let out a sigh of relieve, but his relieve was short lived when he saw Dean pull out a cock cage and a tube that he recognised as a catheter. "Now, you will always wear a cock cage. There will be only a handful of exceptions that it will be removed, and when it does get removed, it will be removed by me and only me," he told him as he began to take out the sound. "Now, once this on," he began as he put the man's soft penis into the caged part of the device, and pulled his balls through the ring and locked it up, "I will put the catheter in you," he said before he got out a syringe filled with a liquid. "This is lube. I will put this in you so that the catheter will go in much more smoothly and less painful," he told him and began to empty the syringe into his urethra. The feeling was weird, but unfortunately, Castiel was already used to it. "Now, the catheter." This, he wasn't used to. He tried to squirm, but Dean slapped the inside of his thigh. "Don't move. I might hurt you," he warned him and began to insert the catheter into his penis. Castiel held his breathe at the foreign feeling. He may have had to wear sounds while in training, but the catheter was slightly bigger than any sound he had to wear.

"Why do I have to wear a catheter?" He asked him when it was in. It was a foreign feeling. It didn't really hurt, but it was definitely not comfortable. It was uncomfortable, although that word was almost too strong to describe the feeling. It just felt wrong.

"So that you'll use your diaper," he explained. "I'm not an idiot, Cas. I know that you won't use it otherwise, and you could really end up hurting yourself," he explained to him. "With the catheter, you won't have a choice. As soon as you have to pee, you immediately will. You won't be able to control it," he told him. Castiel's heart began to beat a mile per second. This can't be real.

"How.. how long?" He asked him timidly.

"A month, then we'll see if we can take it out," he told him. The man's blue eyes widened in panic. "Don't worry. My brother's fiancée is a nurse. She recommended that I change it out and clean everything after two weeks," he told him.

 _'That doesn't make this any better,'_ Cas thought.

"Now, it's time for this," he told him and held up a cream in one hand, and an adult sized diaper that had cartoon bees on them in the other hand. Why did everything have bees? "Your file said that your liked bees," Dean explained to him as if he could read his mind. "Lift up," he said. Castiel refused. He wasn't going to do it. Dean let out an annoyed sigh, and once more grabbed Castiel's ball. Castiel cried out and quickly lifted his hips. "See, that's wasn't that difficult now was it?" He asked him as he began to put the cold cream on his sore behind. Next, he took out Cas' butt plug before he put the diaper on and added some baby powered before he taped the diaper shut. "Now, I want you to tell me when you use it, okay? I don't care if you go number one or number two, you'll tell me immediately," he told him.

"N-number t-two?" Castiel stuttered.

"Yes, baby, number two," Dead answered. No way! How could he expect him to just shit in the diaper? He had no control over his bladder now, because Dean had forced a catheter into him, but now he expected to just shit in his diaper? Was he completely insane? "Now, are you hungry?" He asked him as he undid the man's ankle restraints. As soon as his leg was free, the diapered man pulled back his knee in an attempt to kick Dean, but before he could kick, the man grabbed his leg. "I would rethink that if I were you, Cas," he said in a warning voice.

Castiel and Dean has an intense stare down before the diapered man closed his eyes and relaxed. What good would it do him to kick Dean? He was still tied to the changing table, so he couldn't escape. The only thing that would do is piss Dean off, and Castiel didn't like it when he was pissed.

"Good boy," he praised him and was about to undo his other leg, when he backed up. "Oh, I almost forgot," he said and quickly exited the room, only to reappear with a blue sippy cup in one hand and something in his other hand, but Castiel couldn't tell what. "Here, take this," he said as he opened his hand to reveal a white pill. Castiel pulled his lips into a thin line and turned his head. "Come on, baby, take your medicine," he cooed and held the pill to the man's lips, but he continued to refuse it. "Cas, you're making Daddy angry. Now take your medicine," he ordered, but he still refused. "Castiel, this is your last chance. If I have to tell you again, you will not like it," he warned him, but Castiel continued to be a stubborn mule. Dean took a deep breath and set the sippy cup down. "Have it your way," he said before he slapped him, hard. The same exact place he had slapped him in the car. "I warned you! Now take your fucking medicine," he said and slapped him again before he held the pill up the his lips. This time, Castiel opened his mouth. Only a little, but enough for Dean to pop the pill in. "Wash it down," he said and held the sippy cup up to his lips. Castiel swallowed the pill and drank a few gulps of water before Dean pulled it away.

"What was that?" Castiel asked him.

"Something to relax you," Dean told him as he began to strap in his once free leg.

"What was it? Why aren't you untying me?" He asked, beginning to panic.

"Vicodin," he answered.

"What? No!" Castiel screamed and to struggle against the restraints in an attempt to get free, but all the struggling only made him panic and fight more, even though it did absolutely nothing. "You're a sick fucking freak! I'm not a fucking baby! I'm 36 with a wife and a daughter, you si-"

"Let me stop you right there. I know you're cranky because you didn't have a long nap and you had a rough start to your day, but that's no way of talking to your daddy," Dean told him.

"Fuck you!" He spat. "I'll kill you! I swear to God I will rip your fuckin-" Castiel was silence when Dean shoved something into his mouth. He tried to turn his his head and spit it out, but Dean tied it around his head.

"There, isn't that better?" He asked him with a smile. "It's a pacifier gag," he explained. "You were getting yourself all worked up, and I didn't want to give you another spanking, even though I should. You said some very bad words and you broke quite a few rules," he told him. Castiel tried to yell something, but the pacifier gag silenced him. "Now, Daddy is going to explain all of the rules to you. One," Dean held up his index finger, "you do not curse. We already decided on that when you were getting your spanking in the car, but apparently, I have to remind you again. I won't spank you now, but don't think I won't do it in the future. Two," he held up his index and middle finger, "you will _always_  call me Daddy, do you know why?" He asked him, but Cas only glared at him. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't tell him because of the pacified gag that was forced into his mouth. "Because I'm your daddy and you're my baby," he told him and pinched the man's chin.

"Mhk muh!" Castiel screamed through the gag. Dean didn't need the gag to know that his baby had just told him to go fuck himself. He let out a heavy sigh and smacked Castiel's face, causing the man to cry out behind the gag.

"That's rule number one, baby," he explained. "You're just being a little rebel today, aren't you?" He asked him with a smile. "But, let's continue. Rule number three: you're diaper never comes off. From now on, you will always use your diaper. When you have to pee, you pee in your diaper. You didn't really have a choice now with the catheter in, and even when it's out after a month, and I may leave it in longer depending on your behaviour, you won't be able to control your bladder. The same goes for number two. If you have to go poopy, you go poopy in your diaper. Don't worry, Daddy will change you immediately. If daddy doesn't notice, you tell me immediately. I won't let you sit in a dirty diaper, not even as a punishment. The main goal is for you to become incontinent. Do you know what that is?" Castiel didn't answer. "That's when you have no more control over your bodily functions, so when you have to go peepee or poopy, you just go. You may not even notice it until you've already gone," he told him.

"Mh!" Castiel protested behind the gag.

"You're just a little baby, Cas, and babies don't have control over that. You will have to become depended on Daddy," he told him. "Number four: you will always wear mittens," he said and reached underneath the changing table to pull out baby blue mittens. "These are so you don't remove your diaper, don't hurt yourself or Daddy, and don't touch your little peepee, which is rule number five," he said as he put the mittens on Cas. Castiel couldn't fight against them, the only thing he could do was bawl his hands into fists, but after Dean slapped him several times and told him to relax his hands and do as daddy said, he gave up and let Dean put the mittens on. "Rule number five is you will never, ever, _ever_ touch your peepee. The only times you will touch it is when daddy gives you permission, which I will do very rarely. Rule number six: your little peepee will always be in a little cock cage. Daddy will only let you out if you're being a really good boy, but you won't always get to cum when I let you out. Sometimes you will, but sometimes the only release is a ruined orgasm. Have you ever had those?" He asked him. Castiel said nothing.

_SLAP_

"I asked you a question, Cas," Dean told him. Castiel shook his head. "It's painful, it sucks, and you WILL cry," he promised. "You won't beg me to give you a real one, instead, you will thank me that I gave you _something_. Most of the time, you will achieve a prostate orgasm, but that will be only when you're locked away. It's not as good as a real one, but you _will_  learn to love it. I won't give it to you often, the more you act up, the less it will be," he told him. "Rule number eight: you're a baby, Cas, that means that you will be doing baby things. This crib," he pointed at the crib, "is where you will sleep. There are ankle and wrist restraints, so you won't be able to just crawl out and escape, not that you'll get very far. I have alarms set up at the window and front door that will go off immediately and lock them so that you have no way of escaping. Not that you would ever escape, right baby?" He asked him.

_SLAP_

"Baby, you have to learn to answer when daddy asks you something," he said with a heavy sigh. "You won't escape, right?" He asked him. Castiel hesitated, but as soon as he saw Dean lift his hand to slap him across the face for the nth time, he quickly shook his head. "Of course you won't," he said with a smile and lovingly pated his cheek. "Now, you are a baby, and on top of sleeping in a crib, you will also eat in a high chair, which is already set up. Daddy will feed you, because you're too little to do it yourself. You will also only drink from bottles. You will have three bottle of formula everyday. One to hold you over until breakfast, one after your nap, and yes, Cas, you will have daily naps. Don't give me that look," he told him when Castiel's eyes widened. Why was naps the thingt that shocked him the most? "And you will have a bottle at beddy byes. Whenever you're thirsty, you'll let me know and I will give you some juice. It will be mixed with water, of course. I don't want you bouncing off the walls," he said with a laugh. "You will also learn to love your pacifier. In the beginning, you will probably hate it, but believe me, you will be asking for your paci before you know it," he promised. "Everyday, you will have some time to play with your toys. Daddy will always make time to play with you, but if I don't, then you will play in my office so I can keep an eye on you while I work. We will also be taking frequent walks, where you will be in your stroller. You're too little to walk, so daddy will be carrying you, and before you ask, yes, I can carry you no problem," he told him.

"Mhh," Cas said with a heavy sigh. He eyes were beginning to look glassy.

"Looks like the Vicodin is beginning to kick in," he said with a laugh. "Don't worry, baby, there's only one more rule, and that is that you are also my pleasure slave. You will cum only from my cock. I will give you a prostate orgasm every now and then, but other than that, then only way you cum is from daddy's cock, which I read that you can't do yet, so you better learn how. Even if it takes five years for you to learn, that will be five years of you not cumming," he assured him. If Castiel wasn't feeling so floaty, he would be freaking out right now. "You will always have to learn to deep throat me. I have a dildo gag, which I will make you wear every night for thirty minutes until you can learn to not gag. Some rules may be added to the list, but for now, that is all. Now, let's get some lunch into you," he said and removed the gag.

"Dea-"

_SLAP_

"It's daddy," Dean reminded him.

"Daddy, why me?" Cas asked. His eyes glassy from the unshed tears and the drug.

"Because you're my baby, Cas. You're daddy's little baby, and daddy will always love you and take care of you," he promised and undid the ankle and wrist restraint. Castiel wanted to fight, but he was too relaxed to do anything. "Come on, baby, we can change you later," he told him and picked him up.

Dean wasn't lying, he was able to carry Cas. The man balanced the diapered man on his hip and began to walk out of the room and down the stairs. Castiel instinctively wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

"Baby, do you know what we're doing in two days?" Dean asked him as he sat him down in the high chair and fastened the little belt around his waist so that he couldn't escape. Cas shook his head. "We're going to the doctor's," he told him.

"Why?" He asked. He wanted to panic, who knew what would happen to him there, but he just couldn't.

"To make sure you're healthy, and to remove all the bad hair," he told him as he made his lunch.

"Bad hair?" He asked.

"Mh-hm. All the hair on your body," he told him and turned around with a little Blue's Clues plate and a blue plastic spoon. On the plate was cooked carrots and broccoli, mashed potatoes, and corn. Dean must have already pre-made the meal, because there was no way that he could have made it that fast.

"All?" Castiel asked.

"Yup, all the hair from your eyebrows down," he told him and scooped some mashed potatoes on the spoon. "Open up," he told him.

"Even my eyelashes?" He asked with wide eyes. This man was officially insane.

 _'Really? You're just realising this now?'_ He asked himself.

Dean chuckled. "Okay, all the hair except your eyelashes, eyebrows, and actual hair," he clarified. "Now, open up," he repeated himself.

"But why?" Cas asked.

Dean let out an annoyed sigh. "Because daddy wants it. Now open your mouth," he repeated himself. He was beginning to get impatient.

"But I don't want it," Castiel said with a pout.

_SLAP_

"I don't care what you want. You do as daddy says!"

_SLAP_

"Now open up your fucking mouth and eat your food, and I swear to God, Cas, if you spit that food out, you will be in so much trouble," he promised him. Castiel immediately opened his mouth and led himself be fed. He did this until plate was empty. "Are you thirsty?" He asked. Castiel nodded his head. The last time he had drank something, besides the few sips of sater when he was forced to take the Vicodin, was yesterday evening. Dean got up to give him some juice. Castiel hoped that he would just give him a glass, or at least a sippy cup, but his hopes were squished when he saw him return with a baby bottle that had smiling butterflies, smiling flowers, smiling clouds and a smiling sun on it. "Let me, baby, you're still too little," he told him and put the rubbed nipple of the bottle in his mouth. Castiel wanted to protest, but he was so thirsty, that he just couldn't. "You're really thirsty, huh?" He asked with a laugh when he saw how fast he was drinking. Castiel didn't answer, he just continued to drink in peace. "Do you want more?" He asked him. Castiel shook his head. "Can you answer me verbally, baby?" He asked him.

"No... Daddy," he answered and felt his face heat up. Dean smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"What do you want to do now, baby? Play? Watch a game?" He asked. Castiel wanted to ask him to let him go, but a yawn cut him off before he had the chance. "Looks like somebody's tired," Dean noted and looked at the clock on the microwave. "I usually don't like putting you to bed so early, but you've had a long day, so I will make an exception," he said and undid the belt and lifted Cas up. "Tomorrow will be a much better day, baby," he promised him and kissed his cheek. "You-" he began, but then stopped talking when he felt Castiel's diaper get saggy and wet. It took his baby a few seconds to realise what was going on, but as soon as he understood that he was peeing, he freaked out. He began to scream and cry and try to get away from Dean, but he was so tired, that the shoves did absolutely nothing. "Sh, sh, baby, it okay. You're a really good boy, Cas. Using your diaper like a good baby," he said and walked up the stairs faster.

"No! No baby!" He cried. He was so embarrassed, that he couldn't stop himself from crying. He was thirty-six and just _pissed_ himself! Of course with the catheter he couldn't control himself, but still! He has pissed himself like a little baby he was forced to be.

"It's okay, baby. You're a good baby. Daddy's going to change your diaper, then he'll put your pyjamas on and put you to bed," Dean told his baby as he walked into the nursery.

"No!" Castiel screamed and tried to push Dean, but he was too tired.

"There, there, baby. You're good," Dean promised as he laid him down on the changing table and put him in his restraints. "You used your diaper like a good boy. Daddy's so proud of you, baby. Tomorrow, when you wake up, Daddy's gonna have a big surprise for you," he promised as he opened the diaper and began to remove the soiled diaper. "And then the day after that, we're taking a trip to the doctor to have all of the bad hair removed," he reminded him as he got out a new diaper. "And then the doctor will check you over to make sure you're healthy. He might give you something to make everything... easier, but he will ask Daddy first if that's okay, and I won't agree unless I know that it's healthy. I only want the best for my baby," he told him and kissed his bare stomach. This made Castiel cry harder. He just wanted to leave. "There, there, baby. I know you're tired. All you have to do now is lift your little bum up so daddy can put a new diaper on you, and then Daddy will put you in your little pyjamas and then you can go night-night," he promised. "Now, lift up," he told him. Castiel wanted to fight him, he really did, but he was so tired and just wanted to get the day over with, that he complied. "Good job, baby," Dean praised him and put the new diaper on. He added some baby powder before he taped the diaper shut. "Now, daddy's going to take off your restraints so he can put you in you pyjamas, but if you even think about running away or doing anything stupid, you  _will_  regret it," he promised and removed the restraints.

 _'This is it! You can escape! Just kick him and make a run for it,'_ he told himself when Dean removed he last restraint, but he didn't do that. _'What are you waiting for? This is your chance!'_ He yelled at himself when Dean turned to the closet to get out a onesie for him, but he was too tired. All he did was close his eyes.

"Looks like somebody's tired," he heard Dean say. He opened his heavy eyes and saw Dean standing in front of him with a white onesie with light blue stripes on them. "Okay, baby, you're going to have to help daddy, okay?" He asked and began to dress him. He put his feet in the onesie first and then told Castiel to lift up his legs, which he did. He then helped lift Castiel's bottom up so that he could pull the onesie over his butt. "Okay, baby, you're going to have to sit up now," he told him. With the help of Dean, he sat up and laid his heavy head on the man's shoulder. He would never admit it out loud, but his shoulders were extremely comfortable. While Dean was pulling his arms through the material and making sure the onesie was on correctly, Castiel was beginning to nod off. He let out an annoyed whine when Dean laid him back so that he could zip up the onesie. "I know, daddy's being a meanie. I just have to zip you up, and then you can sleep," he promised.

 _'I just want to sleep,'_ he thought annoyed as Dean zipped him up. He let out another whine, which Dean shushed with a soothing "sh", when his so called daddy lifted him up and placed him on his hip.

"Okay, baby, let's get you into bed," he said as he lowered the bars down with one hand. Luckily, Dean had practiced doing this with one hand, or else he'd have a problem. Once the bars were down, he laid Castiel down on the crib and began to restraint his his arms and legs. The restraints were loose, but not too loose. They were loose enough so that his baby was able to turn in the night, but also tight enough so that he couldn't get up or try to escape. Once Cas was restraint, and Dean had made sure that he wasn't cutting off any circulation, he placed the stuffed bee next to his baby and covered him with a blanket. He then grabbed a pacifier from the changing table and put it into Castiel's mouth. Castiel was already asleep, he had fallen asleep by the time Dean restrained his legs, but he had begun to subconsciously suck on the pacifier. "Goodnight my light angel," Dean whispered and kissed Castiel's cheek before he raised the bars back up and made sure they were tightened before he made sure the baby monitor was on. Was he double checked everything and turned on the nightlight so that his baby wouldn't be scared, he walked to the door and shut off the light before he quietly closed the door.


	3. The Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Cas to the doctor, and Castiel learns a little bit about his new (forced) family. Castiel also has a flashback to his "previous" life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains: spanking, diaper wetting, metioned scat (in diaper), humiliation, mentioned blood drawing, panic attacks, adult sized baby car seat, adult sized baby stroller, mentioned future sexial training, chastity devicr, catheter, permanent hair removal, bottle feeding + burping, and a few other tags I most likely forgot

"Rise and shine, my love," Dean sang as he opened his baby's door and turned on the light. 

"Mh," Cas responded and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I know, you're tired, but you have to get up. Daddy let you sleep in yesterday and you were very difficult to put down for your nap," he told him as he began to undo his restraints. When he was freed from the restraints, Dean took a second to admire his baby. He was subconsciously sucking on his pacifier and had throw his arm, after it was freed, over his eyes to keep the light out. Dean quickly and quietly pulled out his phone and took a picture. He wanted to send it to his brothers, but he would see them on Friday for the barbecue his parents were throwing. "Besides, baby, you have a very big day today," he reminded him as he pulled down the gates and lifted him up. Cas let out another annoyed sigh before he opened his tired eyes. "There he is," he said smiling. "And it looks like someone used his diaper like a good baby," he noted as he carried him to the changing table. "Did you sleep good?" He asked him as he fastened his restraints. The adult baby tried to fight him, but he was still tired, and his muscles felt like they were still asleep. "You don't want to talk?" He asked him as he unbuttoned the bottom of his onesie. Dean had learned from his mistakes. The first night he had put his baby in a zip up onesie that had to be completely removed in order to change a diaper. It had been easy to put on, with his baby being half asleep at the time, but the next morning was very different. After his baby had woken up, and Dean had heard his protests over the baby monitor, he had removed the restraints and carried him to the changing table. He had warned his baby that if he tried anything while he removed the onesie and diaper, he would be in a lot of trouble. Castiel, of course, did try something. He had first kicked his daddy in the stomach and then, as the man doubled over in pain, his face. He had then jumped off the changing table and made a run for it. Of course he didn't get very far. By the time he was down the stairs, he was tackled from behind by Dean, who gave him a beating he would never forget. His ass had been bleeding by the spanking he got, and Dean didn't stop until Castiel felt like he was either going to throw up, pass out, or both. When the spanking finally stopped, he had put ointment on and a new diaper. Castiel didn't fight him. When he peed and had to do number two, his open wounds had burned, but Dean had given him a bath, which weirdly helped, before putting more ointment on. When it was time for bed, he got another spanking as a "reminder to not hurt and run from Daddy ever again". Luckily, that spanking was with Cas' diaper and onesie on, but it had still hurt.

"That's okay, I know you love your paci. I'll just do all the talking," he told him. Cas looked at him confused. Dean smiled at him and tapped on the pacifier that was stuck in his mouth. That's when Cas realised that he had been sucking on his pacifier the whole time. Yesterday, he had woken up with that thing in his mouth and spit it out immediately, but today he didn't even notice it until Dean pointed it out. "Come on, baby. It's okay to like it," his Daddy said as Castiel spit the pacifer out. 

"I don't like it," he protested and glared at the man currently putting ointment on his bottom. "I hate it. Just like I hate you and what you're forcing me to do," he told him.

"Hate is a very strong word, baby," Dean reminded him and got out a diaper. "Up," he said. Cas refused, but after Dean gave him a warning look, he quickly complied. "So, you want to know what we're doing today?" He asked him as he poured some baby powder on him before taping up the diaper. "First, we're gonna eat some yummy breakfast. Daddy made you some scrambled eggs, buttered toast, and some honey melons," he began and undid his restraints. Castiel wanted to kick him. He want to run and be free, but it was no use. Even if he somehow managed to escape, he belonged to Dean. The police would return him back to the monster of a man, where he would most likely have hell to pay. "Then Daddy has to do some work, but you can play while I'm working," he told him and picked him up and sat him on his hip.

_'Punch him, choke him,'_ he thought as Dean began to walk, but he couldn't.

"Then, at one, we're going to the doctor, you get to meet your Auntie Jess! You probably won't have a lot of time, but don't worry. You'll see her and your Uncle Sammy and Uncle Adam on Friday for a barbecue your grandma and grandpa are throwing. You'll also meet a lot of your other new family," he told him.

 "Why do I have to go to the doctor?" He asked him. What was going to happen to him?

"I already told you that, baby, but it's okay. You're still little, so you forget things easily," he said and kissed his cheek. "The doctor is just making sure that you're healthy, he might give you something to help you, b-" 

"Help me?" he interrupted, his voice a few octaves higher.

"Now, Cas, it's not nice to interrupt," Dean reminded him with a tap on the tip of the diapered man's nose. "But yes, help you. You seem to think you're a big boy, which is adorable, but that's just not who you are, my babe," he told him. "But not to worry. I won't let the doctor hurt you, or do anything until I know exactly what will happen," he assured him when he saw the look of panic and horror on his baby's face. "I don't want to! Why can't I just not go?" He asked, but then froze. That sounded so... childish, or was he just imagining it? He'd only been here a little over a day, was he already turning into a baby? He had no control over his bladder, thanks to the catheter, and he had defected in his diaper yesterday. Although that was only because he was unable to hold it any longer and Dean had threatened to give him laxatives, but still. This morning he had been sucking on a pacifier without him noticing!

"Woah, baby, calm down," Dean said when he saw his baby begin to hyperventilate. He quickly walked into the living room and sat down on the off white coloured couch. "It's okay, baby, Daddy's here," he said softly and placed Cas on his lap. "Sh, baby. Deep breaths. Do what Daddy's doing," he said and began to breathe in deeply and breathe out slowly, but Castiel wasn't listening to him. He was having a full blown panic attack; hyperventilating, crying, trying to get away from Dean, and repeatedly saying "no" and "let me go, I have to go". "Cas, baby. Look at daddy," he said softly, but his baby didn't listen. "Babe, look at me. Look at Daddy. Daddy can help you," he promised him. Finally, Castiel looked at him. His blue eyes were filled with tears and panic, his face was ghostly pale, as were his usual pink lips. His forehead was shiny and his dark hair stuck to it. He had also begun to shake and stopped struggling against Dean. "It's okay, baby. Just do what Daddy's doing," he told him and repeated his breathing exercises. 

"Can't," the panicked man managed to get out. "Yes you can, baby. Just relax and breathe like Daddy," he told him and repeated his breathing exercise. Castiel managed to copy him, but couldn't

"I can't!" He sobbed.

"Sh, yes you can. Close your eyes, try to breathe in deeply, and listen to Daddy," he said softly and pressed his baby's head against his chest so that Cas could listen to his daddy's heartbeat. "Just imagine we're on a beautiful beach. It's warm out, the sun in shining, the sky is as blue as it's ever been, and there's not a cloud in sigh. The sand is yellow and comfortably warm between your toes. You lean back on your towel and enjoy the way the sun and sand warmed it up. You close your eyes and breathe in the smell of the ocean and the smell of coconut from your sunscreen that I had just put on. The ocean smells salty, it smells clean, and it smells like happiness. You with me?" He asked him. Cas nodded against Dean's chest. He had stopped shaking, and his breathing had slowed down, although he was still hyperventilating a little. Cas' onesie was also still soaked, although Dean was fairly certain that it had come from earlier when his panic attack got a hold of him. "Okay, I'll continue," he said and kissed the top of Cas' head and ran a hand through his wet hair while he spoke. "After a couple of minutes, you decide that you wanted to go into the ocean. It looked so beautiful. It was the bluest and clearest ocean you have ever seen. You try to walk, but then decided that you'd rather be carried. The sand feels nice and warm under your feet, but it was starting to get a little too warm. As soon as I reach the water, I put you down. You laugh and smile brightly when the warm water touched your toes. You decide you want to go in further. I walk with you until the warm water touches your thigh. The water is nice and warm, although it's a little bit cooler now that you're in deeper. A wave comes and splashes the water up to your stomach. You giggle loudly, loving everything about this. A soft breeze comes and cooles off the areas that have been touched by the water. It's pleasant and you close your eyes, enjoying the feeling. After half an hour of you laughing and jumping and daddy trying to teach you how to swim. You decide that you want to take a little break. You're having the time of your life, but you want to feel the heat of the sun on you. Once we're out, you have me carry you back to our towels again. I lay you down, and you close your eyes. You love the feeling of the warm towel against your back and the warm sun shining down on your body. After a couple of minutes, you fall asleep and dream of bees and kittens and the ocean," he finished. By now, his baby's breathing has evened out. "You okay, buddy?" He asked him. Cas nodded against his chest. "Are you tired?" he nodded again. "Do you want to eat something?" He shook his head. "You just wanna sleep?" He nodded. "Can you answer me verbally, baby?" He asked him.

"I just wanna sleep," he answered.

"Okay. Daddy's going to give you a bottle so that you'll have something in your little tummy," he said and got up and walked into the kitchen. Luckily, he had already put the baby bottle in hot water to warm it up. "Okay, let's just get you upstairs so that Daddy can feed you, and then work while you sleep," he said and walked up the stairs and into his study. It wasn't anything fancy. To the left of the room was a small dark brown couch with light brown pillows and a white blanket on it. To the right was a dark brown desk with papers, pictures and a laptop on it. The floor was hard wood flooring with a soft turquoise and white patterned carpet over it. His mother had given it to him when she and his father were on vacation in California. In the back on the room, behind Dean's desk, was a baby gate that looked liked it would almost go up to Castiel's chest. In the gate, were baby toys such as blocks, car, a baby keyboard, picture books that looked like they had very few words, a blanket, pillows, and a little mirror that had "That's me!" written on it. Underneath all of the toys was a multi coloured alphabet carpet.

"I know that the two carpets look awful, but that'll change soon," Dean explained as he walked over to the couch and sat down. He manoeuvred Castiel so that he was laying down with his head being supported by Dean's arm. "There you go, baby," Dean cooed and pressed the bottle into his mouth. He wanted to blush and feel embarrassed, he also wanted to fight drinking the sweet, milky liquid, but he was so tired and had no energy to fight him. Halfway through his bottle, his eyes began to feel like lead. He closed them for a second, but Dean woke him up. "I know you're tired, baby. You just have to finish this bottle and then you can sleep, okay? I want you to at least have something in your tummy," he told him. The tired man let out an annoyed whine, but managed to keep his eyes open until his bottle was empty. "Good job, baby," Dean praised him and placed the bottle on the small stand beside the couch and sat Castiel up, so that his chest was to Dean chest, and began to pay his back until a burped managed to escape him. "Good boy," he praised and stood up. He opened the small gate, and placed Castiel on the bed made of pillows and covered him with a blanket. "Sweet dreams, my love," Dean whispered in his ear when Castiel shut his eyes. He felt something press against his lips, and opened his mouth slightly to allow the object to enter. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he was pretty sure he was sucking on it before he fell asleep

 

            -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Cas woke up several hours later. He felt... good; relaxed. He squeezed high eyes shut and let out a blissed out groan when he stretched. He waited a few more seconds before he opened his eyes. As soon as he did, his bliss turned into confusion. Where was he? And why was his bottom burning? He looked around and saw that he was in a, what appeared to be, playpen for babies - adult babies; exactly what he was, or rather was being forced to be. 

"Hey, baby. Did you have a good nap?" He heard an all too familiar voice ask. He turned his head to the direction of the voice and saw two green eyes staring lovingly at him. "Perfect timing, too, I was just about to wake you up," he said and got up. Castiel followed the movements of the owner of the eyes, and felt his own widen when he saw Dean open up the playpen and walk towards him. Without realising what he was doing, Cas found himself scooting back and, unconsciously, sucking furiously on his pacifier. "Now, now, we don't run away from Daddy," the man reminded him in a stern, yet somewhat playful tone. "Come on, buddy, let's get you ready for the doctor's," he said and picked him up. "Did you go peepee like a good boy?" He asked when he felt his soggy diaper. Castiel didn't answer, but he felt his face heat up. That explained why his bottom was burning. "I think you did," Dean sang and kissed his cheek. He pulled away with his nose crinkled. "I can't wait until you have baby smooth skin. What kind of baby has stubble?" He asked as he carried the diapered man to his nursery. Cas wanted to tell him that an adult has stubble, but he stayed quiet. Dean didn't like it when he called himself, or hinted that he was an adult. "Okay, baby, listen up," he said as he laid Cas down on the changing table and began to fasten the restraints. "I know I told you that you don't always have to answer, and that you don't always have to call me daddy every time you speak, but you do have to speak. I know you're a baby, but you're a smart baby, and at this point I'd say that you're a toddler. You still have control over your bodily functions, except for your bladder, but that's only because of the catheter. It will probably take a little bit to reverse your potty training, but don't worry, we'll get there," he assured him as he threw away the old diaper and got out a new one. "But as I said, I would like you to talk more, okay?" He asked him as he wiped him clean before rubbing oinment on his bottom and adding baby powder before closing the diaper.

 "Okay," he said quietly. "Daddy," he added when Dean gave him a look.

"That's my boy," he said smiling and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Now, are you hungry? We don't have much time, because Daddy still needs to get you dressed and brush your teeth, but we could squeeze in some food," he said as he walked over to the closet to pick out an outfit for his baby.

"I'm not hungry," he answered. 

"Are you sure? It's been almost three hours since your bottle," he told him.

"Yes."

"Well, okay... I'll bring a bottle with us just in case," he told him and walked over with a pair of khaki shorts with a green shirt that had dinosaurs on it. "Okay, baby, you know how this goes - I have to take off your restraints to change you. I will leave your onesie on and just put the clothes on over it. I will take off your leg restraints first to put on your pants, and will then put them back on before I take off your arm restraints to put on your shirt. If you even _think_  about doing something, your little bottom will be _bleeding_ ," he promised him. Cas believed him. He was already bleeding yesterday, he couldn't imagine how much worse it would be today.

"Yes," he answered. 

"Yes..." 

"Daddy," he added, his face burning with humiliation.

"Good job, baby," Dean praised him and took off his leg restraints to put on the shorts. "Now you'll have to help Daddy once we get to your bottom, okay? But I'll let you know," he told him and began to pull them up. "Lift up," he said. The diapered man hesitated for a quick second, but after his Daddy raised an eyebrow at him, he quickly did as he was told. Once his pants were on, Cas lowered himself back down and laid still while Dean put on his leg restraints again. Cas looked down at his shorts and realised that they weren't even real shorts, they didn't have any buttons or zippers. They were literally shorts for a infantilised adult.

_'What do you expect? You're a baby, and it's not like they were made specifically for you,'_ he told himself.

"You looking at your cool shorts, buddy?" Dean asked him when he noticed his baby looking at them. "I saw them and knew that they would look great on you... and I was right! They don't have any buttons or zippers, as I'm sure you noticed, but why would they? You don't know how to use them," he said as he undid his arm restraints and sat Cas up. He pulled the shirt over his head, and was about to help pull Cas' arms through the arm holes, when the man tried to put his arms through them himself. "No, no, baby, you're too little for that. Let Daddy help you," Dean said quickly and helped him put his arm through the hole. The infatilisied man glared at him and resisted, but after a warning look, he quickly did as his Daddy said. Once he was fully dressed, Dean undid all the restraints and carried him into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once that was done, he grabbed the diaper bag and a bottle, before carried his baby out to the car.

"What the Hell is that?!" Castiel asked horrified when Dean opened the door and he saw a baby carrier in the backseat. No, not an infant car seat, but an _adult sized_  infant car seat. How that thing was able to fit in the back of Dean's Impala was unknown to Cas, but there it was, in the back seat of Dean's Impala, a black and silver adult sized infant car seat. It looked expensive and it somehow looked secure, even though the backseat wasn't necessarily the biggest backseat a vehicle had.

 "Hey!" Dean warned and slapped his baby's clothed thigh. "What did I tell you?" He asked him. Cas didn't reply. Dean smacked his baby's bare shin, eliciting a hiss from the dark haired man.

"No cursing," he reluctantly answered. 

"That's right. Now I know you just got up and you're scared to go to the doctors, and you're probably a little hungry, but that does not mean you can just ignore the rules," Dean informed him as he laid Cas down in the car seat and buckled him in. "Are you hungry?" He asked him. Cas shook his head. "Okay, I'll probably give you a bottle at the doctors," he told him and double checked to make sure his baby was secure.

 "Can't I just feed myself?" He asked. Dean chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"I know you think you can do things like that, baby, but you simply can't, but don't worry. Daddy doesn't mind feeding you. I'd love to do it now, but we're gonna be late," he said and gave him one last kiss before he closed the door.

On the way to the doctor's, Cas tried to unbuckle the buckle three times. Each time he failed. The mittens over his hands made it impossible to even get a good grip on the stupid buckles. From the mirror that was attached to the backseat, Cas was able to see Dean looking at him every now and then. When Dean caught Cas attempting to unbuckle himself, he simply laughed and shook his head. "Does Daddy have a silly baby?" He had asked while smiling. The only reply he got was a glare from the dark haired man. The second time he caught him, he had reached back and put the pacifier in Cas' mouth. The man had spit it out, but the green eyed man had simply put the pacifier back in his mouth while keeping his eyes on the road. After Cas had spit his pacifier out for a fifth time, Dean began to get angry. He had forcefully, and not too gently, shoved the pacifier in his mouth and told him that if he spat it out again, he'd pull the car over and give him a good spanking. Cas did as he was told. The third, and last attempted, to unbuckle his seat belt was again noticed by Dean. The man had, again, laughed and once more reached into the diaper bag to pull out the stuffed toy and gave it to his baby. "Hopefully this will keep your silly hands occupied," he said. Cas let out a defeated sigh and took the bee.

When they finally arrived at the doctor's office, Cas was horrified over what Dean had gotten from the backseat. A stroller. An honest to God adult sized stroller. He had yelled and kicked his feet when he saw it. There was no way he was going to be put in a stroller, but of course, he was. Dean had slapped his face three times. Once for throwing a tantrum ("I know you're a baby, but you know better!" He had yelled), the second time was for saying he wouldn't get in that thing ("You _always_  listen to Daddy!" He had yelled), and the last time was for cursing ("What did Daddy tell you?! No cursing! And no hitting Daddy!" He yelled). Each slap had been harder than the precious one, and while they were only three, his face was stinging, he had tears in his eyes, and he could hear a faint rinding in his ears. Once he was forcefully placed into the stroller, along with his stuffed bee, Dean began to walk. Cas couldn't see where they were going, because the stroller was facing Dean, but he also didn't feel like now would be a good time to ask his Daddy. After a few minutes of being pushed in a stroller, Cas could tell that they had arrived. If it wasn't for the door being opened and him being pushed into a cooled building, it was the secretaries greeting them. 

"Hi! Welcome to Special Little Angel's Paediatrician! I'm Anna! How can I help you?" He heard a perky voice greet them. 

"I have an appointment with Dr. Abel at 12:30," he told her. 

"For a Castiel Winchester?" She asked. Castiel made a face. The name sounded so wrong.

"That would be us," Dean said smiling.

"Great! I'll just have you fill this out real quick, since this is your first time here, and as soon as you're done, you'll just have to bring the forms up to me and wait until a nurse will call you in. The waiting time is about ten minutes," she informed him.

"Sounds good," he said and accepted the forms before pushing the stroller  into the waiting room and taking a seat. "Can you wait about five minutes so that Daddy can fill out these forms? After that you can have your bottle," he said. Cas didn't reply. He simply looked up at the ceiling and tried to imagine he was somewhere else. He imagined that he was at home, with his wife an daughter. He was a normal adult. No catheter in his urethra, making it impossible for him to control his bladder, no diaper, no babying, no spanking every time he did something that Dean didn't like. Just a regular, normal adult celebrating his daughter's ninth birthday.

"Okay, Claire, before you blow out your candles you'll wanna make a big wish, but don't tell us," he told the little blonde. 

"I know, Daddy, I've done this so many times already," she giggled.

"Hear that, Cas? Our little Claire-Bear has done this so many times," Amelia laughed.

"I heard. How many times have you done it?" He teased her. His wife laughed and gave him a playful shove.

"Are you calling me old?" She asked in faux anger.

 "I would never do that," he answered smiling, causing his wife to roll her eyes.

"Alright, you ready, honey?" She asked her daughter.

"Yup."

"Okay," she said and pressed the record button on her video camera.

 "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, Dear Claire. Happy birthday to you," her and Cas sang in unison.

"Don't forget to make a wish," Cas reminded her, earning a laugh and eye roll from his daughter.

"Got it?" Amelia asked.

"I got it," Claire answered with a nod.

 "Then blow out your candles," she said. The little girl took a deep breath before she blew out all nine candles on her Disney Princess cake. "Yay!" Her and Cas cheered as they clapped their hands. 

"What did you wish for?" Cas asked. 

"I can't tell you that, Daddy! Otherwise it won't come true!" She reminded him with a laugh. 

"Doi! Silly me," he said and smacked his head, making his daughter laugh loudly.

"Who wants cake?" Amelia asked. 

"Me!" Cas and Claire said at the same time. Amelia chuckled and began to cut and hand out pieces of cakes to her daughter, husband, and lastly herself.

 "Cas?" He heard his wife asked.

"Baby, are you okay?" He turned his head to his wife and furrowed his eyebrows. She was talking to their daughter, so who was talking to him? "Castiel, baby, is everything alright?" He heard that voice again. It took his a second to realise to whom that voice belonged.

"Castiel!" Dean said. The man was abruptly pulled from the beautiful memory and back to reality. "Baby, you okay?" He asked him worried. 

"Yeah," he replied around the pacifier that was forced into his mouth after his tantrum.

"Was my little baby day dreaming?" He asked with a smile. Cas didn't reply. "Well, I handed the form to Anna, so now we wait, but while we do that, I think it's a good idea to give you something to eat," he said and undid the buckles and got him out.

Once he was in Dean's arms, we was able to see the waiting room properly. Pictures drawn from several children covered one wall of the red and white coloured walls, while the other two walls each had one painting. The first painting was of smiling animals that were holding up paws and hooves in a very human manner, and the other painting was of Noah's Arc. Each pair of animal were smiling brightly, some where holding up, what were supposed to be, rapper ears behind the animals' head, others hand their tongue out, and some were making silly faced. The waiting room itself was very spacious and made to look like a barn. The floors were carpet that looked like floorboards with hey on them. In one corner was a small farm house that, as far as Cas could tell, had a large kitchen and living room. In the other corner was a barn that had stuffed farm animals in it. The chairs were yellow with hay barrel covers on them. Against a wall they had little book case that had different kids on children's books. They also had a children's play box that was home to different kind of toys. Several children, no, Castiel noted, they weren't children. They were _adult_  children. Several _adult_  children were either playing in the farm house or playing with the toys. A few children were reading a book with their parent, while other's were being consoled by their parent.

  _'Wait,'_ Castiel thought and furrowed his eyebrows. There were no normal children. Every single "child" was an actual adult. What the hell was going on? He took out his pacifier and looked up at Dean. "Daddy," Castiel asked, and cringed internally at the name he was forced to call the man.

"Yes, baby?" He asked and sat down in a chair.

"Where are we?" He asked him.

"At the paediatricians, silly," he laughed.

"What _kind_  of paediatrician is this?" He asked him.

"You mean why is everyone a big baby or child?" He asked him. Cas nodded. "Doctor Abel specialises in these kind of children," he explained. "He's the best doctor in all of Kansas. The only reason I managed to get an appointment was because of your Aunty Jess," he explained. "Now open up," he said and held up the bottle once Castiel was situated on Dean's lab. His head was being supported by Dean's arm, while his body lay on the man's lap. His legs were being held up by Dean's other arms, and he was cradled so that Dean was able to hold the bottle to feed him. Once he reluctantly accepted the nipple and drank all the banana flavoured formula, Dean put the bottle away and sat Castiel up to burp him. Without notice, a rather loud burp was ejected from his, causing Dean to laugh and Cas' face to heat up. "That was a big burp from a little Cas," he laughed. The rest of the wait was spend with Dean explaining his family tree to him. "Mary's my mom, your Grandma, she's the absolute sweetest, and she makes _the_  best pies. Any pie you can think of - apple, blueberry, rhubarb - she will make it and it will taste heavenly. John's my dad, your Grandpa. He's a bit of a hardass, but he has a big heart. Him and you Uncle Sammy didn't get along when Uncle Sammy was a teenager, but they've since put their differences aside. Your Grandma and Grandma had a bit of a rough patch almost 27 years ago. He had a one night stand, which resulted in your Uncle Adam. He and Grandma never knew about it. Of course Grandpa knew about the affair, he was drunk but not that drunk, but your Grandma had no idea of the affair until Kate, that was Grandpa's one night stand, died and Uncle Adam had to go to Grandpa, who was his only living relative. Him and Grandma almost divorced, which resulted in Grandpa's drinking habit and man was he a mean drunk. He wasn't abusive, but it would be nothing if he forgot to feed up for one or two days. After about six months of that, him and Grandma talked it over and got back together. It took a little while, but she officially adopted Adam as her own two years later. It was pretty awesome," he said with a smile. "Uncle Adam is a little goofball, he loves to play pranks. He used to blame me and then laugh when I got punished, but when Grandma found out that it was Adam all along, he got in so much trouble. I loved it. She made me an apple pie _and_  a blueberry pie. They were delicious, but I ate them both in one sitting and ended up throwing up all night long, that was awful. I don't think I was able to even look at apple or blueberry pie for a year without getting nauseous. That was definitely the worst," he said. "Then there's your Uncle Sammy, he's a big teddy bear and a huge nerd. He also does this puppy dog face that no one can say no to. It's the worst. He's dating your Aunty Jess, whom you'll be meeting in a couple minutes. She's the nicest person you'll ever meet, next to your Grandma, of course," he said with a small laugh. "Her and Uncle Sammy met when they attended Stanford together. They've been dating for about seven, almost eight years now. He keeps saying that he's gonna ask her to marry her, but he hasn't found the right time yet," he said and rolled his eyes. "You'll be meeting your Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Sammy on Friday, which is the day after tomorrow. Grandpa's grilling and invited a bunch of people. Uncle Adam will also be home from college for the summer then, so that'll be great. I'm not exactly sure who will be there, but I know that Bobby, Ellen, Jo and I think Rufus will definitely be there," he said. "Bobby is like a second father to your uncles and me. When Grandpa wasn't doing so well, Bobby took us in and sort of raised up. Ellen is Bobby's wife and basically like our second mom. She has a daughter, Jo, from a previous marriage, but unfortunately her husband died, but Jo is super nice, you'll call her Aunty Jo, since she's basically our sister. I'm sure Bobby and Ellen will tell you what you can call them. And Rufus, he's a huge grouch, but he's nice," he said with a laugh. "I know it's a lot to take in at the moment, but I just wanted to let you know your family tree a little," he explained and kissed the tip of Castiel's nose, and action that resulted in Cas crinkling his nose and making a very displeased face. What was it with Dean and the constant kissing? It was annoying.

"Dean?" A female voice called. Dean's head snapped up and a smile appeared on his face. 

"Hey Jess," he greeted her and got up to put Cas in the stroller again. Once more, he buckled him up before he began to push the stroller.

"Is this him?" She asked and several seconds later, a beautiful woman with fair skin, blonde hair and blue eyes was looking into the stroller. Cas felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

 "This is my baby, Castiel, Cas for short," he introduced him. Cas' face reddened. Somehow being introduced, as opposed to introducing himself, made him feel even more like a baby. Of course it didn't help that Dean introduced him as his 'baby'. 

"Castiel. What a beautiful name," she said and stroked his cheek. That was the last straw. Cas bit down on the nipple of his pacifier, which was forced into his mouth after her had been burped, and slapped her hand away with his mittened hand. 

"Castiel!" Dean warned over Jess' laughing. 

"Looks like somebody's grouchy," she said.

"I'm sorry about that, Jess. He had a rough morning," he apologised on his behalf. The pacified man glared at him.

"Don't worry about it," the woman waved off. "I deal with plenty of cranky babies in my profession. It doesn't help that I'm a nurse at a doctor's office either," she added with a laugh. "Well, let's get this over with then. Follow me so that I can look Cas over and go over all the necessities before Michael comes in," she said.

 "Is the whole Sam-Michael beef still going on?" Dean asked as he followed Jess.

 "No. They went out a couple nights ago and talked it out," she told him. "By the way, Michael is coming to the barbecue on Thursday," she added. "Well, here we are. If you could lay Castiel down on the table so that I can check his heart and breathing, and make sure everything else is healthy and intact," she asked.

"No!" Castiel said behind the pacifier when Dean tried to lift him up. 

"Castiel, I've about had it with that attitude of yours," Dean warned, but Castiel was having none of it. He spit out the pacifier and tried to bite one of Dean's hands. "That's it!" He yelled and was about to hit him, when Jess stopped him.

"Dean, why don't you let me handle this?" She asked him. Dean took a deep breath, but moved so that Jess could talk to his baby. "Hey, sweetie, what's the matter?" She asked him. 

"What's the matter? What do you think is the fucking matter?" He asked her angrily.

"Castiel!" Dean snapped, but a warning look from Jess shut him up.

"I understand that you're overwhelmed and probably a little scared." Castiel opened his mouth to cut her off, but Jess stopped him.

 "Please let me finish," she asked him. For whatever reason, maybe it was the fact that Jess was actually nice to him and treated him, still like a baby, but still humanely, he did as he was told. "Thank you," she thanked him. "I understand that this is all new to you, and that you're probably confused and scared. I would be too, but you still have to be respectful to your Daddy, okay? He only wants what's best for you." The dark haired man let out a humourless laugh at that. "I know you don't think that, but it's true. He brought you here because he wants to be sure that you're healthy," she told him. "And if you behave now, you can have anything you want," she promised.

 "Anything?" He asked hopeful. 

"Within reason," she clarified.

 "Can you let me go?" He asked, almost pleaded. Jess looked at him as if he just told her he didn't love her, which almost made him regret his questions. Almost.

"Please be reasonable," she pleaded. "How about a lollipop? Or some ice cream? Or a yummy sundae?" She asked. He thought about it for a moment. None of those options were as good as being free, but he _was_  a little hungry.

 "A sundae," he said. "Chocolate," he added. He used to love to eat sundae with Claire and Amelia on Sunday's after church. They brought back happy memories.

 "Dean?" Jess asked.

"A sundae sounds possible," he answered and came into Castiel's view. "As long as you behave," he added.

 

          -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The check up went as to be expected. While Castiel didn't necessarily put up a fight, although he had to be restraint when Jess took his blood and the chemicals were put on his skin to remove his hair, everything else consisted of the man blushing and feeling humiliated. If it wasn't for Jess and Dr. Abel asking Dean all of the questions, it was the fact that they were babying him. Jess tickling him and cooing at him had been more embarrassing that he would have thought, and Dr. Abel calling him "little fella" and noting how fragile and comparing him to an infant had been straight up humiliating.

After Jess had checked his heart and breathing, along with his throat, ears and nose, she made sure that everything else was in order. When that was done, she asked Dean how Castiel was doing, how he was behaving, how his moods were. Dean told her that he seemed cranky ("How would you feel if you had a catheter in your urethra so that you couldn't control your bladder, or were forced to piss and shit in fucking diapers, and all around being turned into a fucking baby?!" He had wanted to scream). Jess informed Dean that such behaviour was normal, since babies didn't like change, and this was a huge change for him, he would be cranky, but it should pass rather quickly. She then asked him how Cas' bowel movements were and if he was using his diapers for _everything_.

"I gave him a catheter, so he's definitely peeing, and he's already pooped in his diapers, but that was only yesterday. I don't think he like doing that," he had told her.

_'No fucking shit!'_  He thought. Were he in any other situation, we probably would've laughed at the pun, but there was absolutely nothing to laugh at now.

"I'll let Michael know, he'll prescribe something to help the little guy," she had answered and stroked Castiel's cheek. After all the questions were asked and answered, along with Jess saying "A rough couple of days, huh?" when she saw the bruising on Cas' bottom, it was time to take Castiel's clothes off so that she could give him a thorough once over before she called Dr. Abel in so that he could double check everything, until they would eventually remove all of his hair. Cas had started crying from embarrassment when his diaper was removed so that Jess could look down there. "You know to remove the catheter every two weeks, right?" She had asked Dean.

"I know," he said before he went back to comforting his baby. He was even more humiliated when, without his control, he had began to pee. Jess and Dean had laughed while Cas started to cry harder. "It's okay, baby. It happens," Dean tried to comfort his baby while he was cleaning him up.

"You can actually leave the diaper off, Dean. Michael will want to check him down there, too. And for the hair removal, it'll be better if it's off," she told him. "You should probably take the chastity device off, too," she added. When the cage was free, and the check up was over, Dr. Abel was called into a room.

Dr. Abel was a handsome man with tanned skin, black hair, and grey eyes. He seemed nice and had a way of speaking that had everyone stop what they were doing to listen to him. Once he checked it all over, and praised, actually _praised_ , Dean for using a catheter to have Cas become incontinent, be was held down by Dean, Dr. Abel and another nurse, whom Castiel couldn't remember the name of, so that Jess could draw blood. After the blood had been drawn. He was strapped down so that Dr. Abel could lather the front of his body with a cream that made Cas' eyes sting. After about five minutes his skin began to itch and then burn. He had cried at the frustration of him not being able to relieve the itching, and of the humiliation of what was being done to him. Dean had tried to calm him down, but it was no use. After twenty agonising minutes, the cream, along with his hair, was wash off and another, more soothing cream, was put in his reddened skin. Afterwards, he was turned on his front and the whole process was done all over again, including the hair surrounding his asshole and the hair on his (raw) bottom. The burning on those areas were even worse than it had been on his testicles, and it had Cas screaming in pain. After another twenty minutes of Cas crying and begging, and Dean, who himself was close to tears, trying to comfort him, the cream and hair was once more washed of and a soothing cream was applied. Dr. Abel said that Cas would most likely have to do it one more time to ensue that that the hair wouldn't grow back.

"What should I do about his walking?" Dean asked him when he was put Cas in a new diaper and putting his clothes on.

"His walking?" Michael asked confused.

"We both know he's just a baby, and Cas knows it too, but sometimes he still tries to be a big boy," he explained. "He'll try to feed himself and say big and bad words, and he'll even try to stand up and walk, but he's so little that he can't. How can I prevent that?" He asked him. Cas stared at him with his mouth open. He couldn't be serious. The diapered man quickly looked at the doctor and shot him a pleading look; a look that went unnoticed.

"I could give you a leg brace. It would prevent him from kicking, walking, and standing," he offered. 

"Perfect," Dean said grinning and tickled Cas' tummy. "Also, how can I help him become more accepting of who he is now?" He asked him.

"I can write you a prescription for Almonarcyx, it helps babies," he explained and began to write a prescription. 

"What does it do? Is it harmful?" He asked him.

"Not at all. It simply calms them down, there are not side effects or lasting problems. It may make them sleepy, but that's completely normal," he assured him and handed his the prescription. 

"Thanks," Dean thanked him. "Oh, and Michal, when can I start histraining?" He asked. Cas stared at him with his eyes wide. He was still partially trying to process him being forced to wear leg braces and take some medication with some weird name, and now he was talking about training? What sort of training?

"Ah, yes. You want him to be your little sex toy," the doctor said with a wink. Cas' blood ran cold. He had almost forgotten about that. "I'd say you can start either tomorrow or the day after," he said.

"Will do," Dean said and smiled down at Castiel. "Everything's coming together, buddy," he said as he pushed the pacifier into his mouth. Cas wasn't in the mood for a sundae anymore.


	4. Almonarcyx, Leg Braces, And Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets to see the wonders that is Almonarcyx, and Castiel gets some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said that I'd try to update at least once a week? Can we all take a moment and just laugh about it? I've obviously not kept up to my end of the bargain. I really thought that I'd be able to, but with me working and deciding to take two summer classes, it's just not possible. I am done in about two weeks, though, so hopefully then I'll have more time to update more frequently.
> 
> Chapter contains: non-con drugging (Almonarcyx), dub-con drugging (Almonarcyx), mentioned spanking, slapping, humiliation, scat in diapers, bottle feeding, future sexual training, and mentions of vibrating butt plugs.

Whoever invented Almonarcyx, Dean wanted to marry him. He had actually researched who made it, and after finding out that he had died in a freak accidents a couple of years ago, he'd quickly gotten over the loss of the potential love of his life. What he hasn't gotten over, is how well the medicine was helping Cas become the baby he was meant to be.

After coming back from getting ice cream, Dean had prepared a pre-nap bottle for Cas. While his baby was still reluctant drinking from a bottle, he did so none the less. As Michael had mentioned, Cas had fallen asleep, although it might have been because of the adventurous day he'd had as well. When Dean woke Cas up, he was surprised of how... infantile he was. Although infantile wasnt quite the word. While he did behave like a baby, he seemed to be confused - as if he was trying to figure out why he was acting the way he was.

During the diaper change, Dean didn't have to restrain him. Castiel had laid still like he was supposed to, and he even started babbling. Not like an actual baby would, but he was describing what he dreamed in a way a toddler would. It didn't always make sense, but Dean got the gist of it. Halfway through his babbling, Cas stopped and looked confused. Dean wasn't sure if he was trying to figure out why he was babbling or why he wasn't fighting the diaper change.

After his diaper was changed, it was lunch time. Dean fed Cas his food without him complaining once. There were a couple instances where Cas would either stop opening his mouth to accept the spoonful of pureed peaches, bananas and apples, or he would hesitate to swallow the food. Dean was sure that his little guy was trying to figure out what was going on; why he was just accepting the spoonfuls of mush like an actual infant would. However, a quick "open wide" or a soft "are you done eating?" would help him snap out of it. After lunch, he fed him a bottle. While he would normally do this before lunch, his baby seemed to want to eat the pureed fruit first, and who was he to deny such a simple wish to his little man?

The formula he used was specifically for adult babies. While it didn't turn them into a baby behaviour wise, like Almonarcyx, it helped them get nutrients that they may be missing, and it also helped them poop, although it was not a laxative. It also claimed to help the adult babies to become more accepting of their new life, although Dean wasn't sure if he quite believed that. After all, how could a formula that wad 100% organic, no chemicals, help adult babies become more accepting of who they've become? However, Dean didn't think too much of it. As long as it kept his baby full and healthy, he was happy.

After the bottle has been fed and his baby had been burped, Dean popped a pacifier in his mouth. He then carried the diapered man upstairs and sat him in his playpen, so Dean could get some word done while Cas played. However, he ended up paying more attention to his baby than his actual work. When Castiel started playing the keyboard, after getting bored of the infantile toys, Dean quickly grabbed his phone and started recording. How could he not? His baby was simply too cute. He was hitting random keys, making the toy expel all sorts of awful sounds, but his baby was smiling around the pacifier. Halfway through him banging on random keys, he stopped. A look of confusion crossed his features, and Dean didn't need to be a mind reader to know what his baby was thinking: What was he doing? Why was he behaving the way he was? Dean decided to distract him. That seemed to be the only thing that would pull Cas out of his 'adult' mind.

"Are you playing Daddy a song?" He asked him. Cas looked towards his Daddy and nodded before he started playing again.

"A pretty song," he told him.

"You're playing Daddy a pretty song?" He asked him. Castiel nodded his head. "It's so beautiful," he lied. He wasn't sure how much more of it his brain would be able to take, but he would suffer through it. And then moment his little man starter singing, was the moment he decided that he would endure the torture forever.

"The bees go bzzz, the kitty goes meeeoooow, the doggy goes wuuuufff wuuufff," he sang off key and without any real melody. Yup, Dean was definitely in love with the maker of Almonarcyx. Having the former real adult be put into an actual baby mindset, with singing and all? How could he not?

"Baby, what sound does a froggy make?" He asked him while he continued to record.

"A froggy goes ribbit, ribbit," he answered and stopped playing the keyboard.

"And a mouse?" He asked.

"Squeak! Squeak!" He said and giggled. Dean continued to ask his baby what sounds random animals were, until his son got tired of it. "Daddy, I wanna read," he told him. Dean stopped the video and put his phone on the desk.

"There are books there, baby," he said and pointed to a random baby book.

"But I don't like the books," he answered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're too little to read big boy books," he answered. Castiel did not like that. He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. "None of that, sweetheart. Why don't you look through the books with teddy?" He asked and pointed at his teddy bear that was in the playpen. Cas didn't verbally answer, but he went to get up and get teddy. "You have to crawl, sweetie. You're too little to walk," he reminded him. Cas' pout returned, but he did as he was told.

After almost an hour of work, he heard a gasp from Cas. Dean quickly turned his chair around so that he could see his baby. "What's wrong, baby?" He asked him worried. Cas' face was suddenly getting red, and tears began to fill his eyes. "Baby?" He asked and got up to walk towards Cas. That's when the smell hit him. It took him a second to realise exact what it was, and once he did, a huge smile appeared in his face. "Did my baby make a poopy for Daddy?" He asked him. As soon as the question had left Dean's lips, Cas started crying. "There, there, baby. It's alright," he assured him as he got up and walked over to him. "Daddy's so, so proud of you, my babe. You're such a good boy," he told him as he picked him up.

"Noooo," he cried and hid his face in Dean's neck.

"Yes you are. Do you know why?" He asked him. The only response was his baby's crying. "Because only good boys go poopy in their diaper," he answered as he laid him on the changing able. "And as soon as Daddy gets you changed, you'll get a yummy reward," he promised him as he opened his baby's messy diaper and through it away.

"Y-yeah?" He asked with a big sniff.

"Of course, baby. What do you want?" He asked him as he cleaned up his messy bottom with baby wipes. He wanted to give the man a bath, but he wanted to bathe non-drugged Cas first. He hadn't done so now, because the man had been far too rebellious for that. Dean did wash him down his a wet cloth, something that Cas absolutely hated. And they did bathe him at the doctor's office, after Dean asked them if they could show him how. Michael couldn't because he had other patients to tent to, but Jess and another nurse, Anna, had been more than happy to help. Cas had cried tears of humiliation, but other than telling him that "it'll be alright" and "it's not so bad", they couldn't do much else. "Do you want chocolate?" He asked him. Cas shook his head. "A lollipop?" Another head shake. "Mh... I know! Ice cream?" A nod. Dean smiled. He had noticed how his baby seemed to perk up while he was fed his chocolate sundae. After asking him if he liked ice cream, he gave a small nod. "Okay, then after you have on a clean diaper, you'll get some yummy ice cream before Daddy goes back to work. And then on Friday, you'll probably get some more yummy ice cream from Grandma and Grandpa. So you'll get ice cream three times this week, isn't that cool?" He asked him as he put a fresh diaper on him.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Yeah, so cool," he agreed as he picked him up and gave him a kiss. Dean was definitely in love with Almonarcyx.

                         -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thursday had been rough. After Cas had figured out that Dean had slipped the medicine into his bottle, which basically turned him into a baby, he had refused anymore bottles from Dean. Even after Dean had given him a spanking, thankfully with the diaper on, he had still been reluctant. He had asked Dean to at least let him know when he was being drugged so that he could at the very least prepare for it. He'd though that Dean would've said no, but to his surprise he had agreed to it. Cas had been relieved, but his relieve was short lived when a package was delivered. While he didn't know what was being delivered, the grin on his daddy's face send shivers down his spine.

Turned out, it was the leg braces. He knew, of course, that he was going to be forced to wear a leg brace, he just thought he'd have a little more time to come to terms with the contraption before he'd be forced to wear it until God knows when.

"Daddy paid extra so that he'd get it today. It wasn't cheap, but anything for his baby," he had explained. Cas had screamed, kicked, cursed, pleaded and begged Dean to not put it on, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. It had taken thirty, almost forty minutes to put the contraption on, but eventually Dean got it on him. "Try standing up and walking," he told him. He tried standing up, but it was no success. Even after his 'Daddy' helped him stand up, he was unable to hold his balance for more than a few seconds before he fell either on his diapered bottom or his face. He began crying. This was beyond humiliating, this was flat out torture. "There, there, baby boy. How about Daddy makes you a nice warm bottle, huh?" He knew what that meant, but at that moment he didn't care.

While he didn't remember everything from the first time being drugged, he remembered enough. He remembered feeling confused. He didn't understand why he couldn't read any of the letters, or why he was enjoying playing with baby toys. He also didn't understand why he was acting like a real baby would. Banging on the random keys of the keyboard, singing songs about what sounds animals made, crawling like an actual baby would, and probably more and more humiliating things than that. He also remembered shitting his diaper and having Dean change it. He hadn't even thought about it, it had been so natural. He felt a pressure, but when he tried to hold it, his body had turned against him and relaxed. That scared him the most - the fact that he wasn't able to control himself. The thought alone made his face turn bright red, and his body to break out in a cold sweat. But through it all, one memory stood out the most: the whole time he was doing all those things, he felt one thing: carefree.

He felt relaxed, except for when he shit his diaper, that had been devastating, but everything else had felt so freeing. He didn't think about being forced to wear a diaper, and having a catheter stuck in his urethra, he didn't even think about being forced to be some human sex toy for Dean to use, he didn't have to think at all. He wanted that. He didn't care if it made him do baby things, or even shit his diaper, he just didn't want to feel like he did now: broken.

"Okay," he whispered. The smile he received from Dean had been blinding.

"Okay! Daddy will be right back," he promised and kissed his cheek before he walked into the kitchen.

Cas only looked down at the floor; too ashamed to look anywhere else. He was broken. What man would willingly allow himself to be drugged? What man didn't fight tooth and nail to be free? What man would just _allow_  himself to be turned into baby sex toy? No man, because Castiel James Novak was no longer a man. He used to be a man, a time not too long ago, but that seemed like ages now. "I'm sorry, Claire. I'm sorry, Amelia," he whispered and lifted his head. He crawled over to the window and looked out.

It was a sunny day out, save for a few white clouds floating in the sky. If he were still a man, if he were free, he would have called out of work. He would have come up with some poor excuse as to why he couldn't come in so that he could spend the day with Claire. He and Claire would try to convince Amelia to play hooky, too, but she would say something along the lines of "Well, _someone_  has to bring home the money" before giving her husband and daughter a kiss goodbye. After that, he would take Claire to get some ice cream before taking a walk in the park, and lastly, stopping by the playground. Afterwards, they would head home, but not before walking to the pond nearby to look at the different kinds of fish and ducks . If they were lucky, they'd even see a few little ducklings before the mother duck would shoo them away. They'd stay there for a while, trying to come up with names for the different fish and ducks, and then arguing about who's who.

"That's not Steve, Daddy. Steve has a white dot in his head. That's Bobby. Bobby's the one with the all black head," she'd say with a roll of her blue eyes. After they were done naming the different animals, they'd walk back home. Claire always managed to convince Cas to carry her on his shoulders.

"I think you're old enough to walk, Claire," Cas would say.

"But Daddy, my feet really hurt," she'd whine.

"So do mine. How about you carry me and then I carry you?" He'd suggest.

"Please Daddy? I'll even clean my room," she'd promise. Cas knew that it was an empty promise. While Claire was far from being a messy child, she did have a habit of leaving her toys on the floor. Every time either he or Amelia would tell her to clean up her toys, she'd tell them that she was still playing with them. But nonetheless, he'd end up giving Claire a piggyback ride, because it was simply impossible to say "no" to her. Then, after they got home, he'd remind Claire of her promise, to which she'd reply "I'll do it after dinner, Daddy. I promise." He, of course, knew that that wouldn't happen after dinner, but once she gave him the puppy dog eyes, he didn't stand a chance.

After he prepared the dinner with the occasional 'help' of Claire (which her helping him was more or less of her testing the food to make sure it wasn't poisoned. "You never know, Daddy"), and after the dinner had been eaten, he, Amelia and Claire would move on to the living room to watch a movie before bed.

Claire picked 99% of the movies with the occasional help of Amelia. In the rare 1% occasion where Cas was allowed to pick a movie, his suggestions were almost always shut down. When he wanted to watch Godzilla, Amelia would give him a playful, yet warning smack to the back of the head and say "sure, give our daughter nightmares". He once suggested Dazed and Confused, Amelia had almost had a coronary. "Do you WANT our daughter to be a druggie?!" She had yelled at him. So his suggestions were usually along the lines of Disney movies; basically movies that he didn't want to watch, but watched them regardless because Claire loved them.

When the movie was over, it meant bedtime for Claire. They would all brush their teeth together before Cas and Amelia would tug her in and give her a goodnight kiss. Cas would always stick around to read her one or two goodnight stories. After his daughter had fallen asleep, he would take a moment to just stare at her before he'd lean over, whisper an "I love you" to her, before he'd kiss her goodnight and go to bed.

"Baby?" He heard Dean call, pulling him out of his memories. He turned his head to the direction of the voice. Dean was standing a few steps away from him with a baby bottle in his hand. "Where you daydreaming?" He asked him as he walked towards him and picked him up.

"Mh," he replied. He didn't feel like talking.

"You just want your bottle, huh?" He asked and sat down on the couch.

'No, I just want to be free,' he thought as Dean moved him so that he was being cradled by him.

"Okay, baby, open up," he instructed. Cas squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth. Once he felt the rubber nipple in his mouth, he closed his lips around it and began to suck. Sweet liquid flowed into his mouth, and he slowly swallowed it. He wanted it to be done as fast as possible, but at the same time he didn't want it to seem like he was enjoying it. "Come on, Cassy, open those pretty eyes for Daddy," he said. Cas reluctantly opened his eyes. He knew this was a power move on Dean's end. It was to show Castiel that he was depended on him, that he _needed_  Dean because he was nothing but baby. What made it worse, it that he wasn't even allowed to hold his own bottle. "You're too little, baby" Dean would say. "Do you know what tomorrow is?" Dean asked him.

_'Of course I know what tomorrow is, assbut. You keep telling me,'_ he thought with a glare.

"Don't give Daddy that look, Castiel Winchester," he warned. Castiel immediately washed the look from his face while he continued to drink the formula. "You're too cute," Dean said with a soft smile. "Well, tomorrow we're going to Grandma and Grandpa's barbecue! And then you'll finally get to meet all your uncles and aunts, well, one _real_  aunt. Uncle Adam doesn't have a girlfriend yet. He had one a couple of months ago, but they ended up breaking up. I don't remember the exact reason why, but I think it was because he was too busy with school," he said. "But anyway, you'll finally get to meet everyone tomorrow! Isn't that exciting?" He asked him. No response. "And do you know what else is happening tomorrow?" He asked him. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Tomorrow your training starts," it took a second for Cas to understand what Dean meant by training, but as soon as he did, he felt his blood run cold and his heartbeat quicken. He also felt a few drops of formula slide down his windpipe, which made him cough. Dean quickly removed the bottle and pressed his baby against his chest so that he could pat his back. "That's right, baby, just keep coughing," he said soothingly and he continued to pat his back. Once his coughing died down, he continued to pat his back just in case, before he cradled him again. "That better?" He asked him and reached for the bottle.

"Please don't," Cas begged.

"'Please don't' what?" Dean asked.

"Why can't I just be your baby?" Cas mentally cringed as the words left his mouth. "Why do I have to be your..." he wasn't able to finish the sentence. It was just too... disgusting, too shocking, too EVERYTHING to have those words fall from his lips.

"Because that's just how it is, baby," he said.

"Daddy... daddy please. Please tell me why," he begged. Dean looked down at him as he thought. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he nodded.

"Fine," he agreed and sat the bottle down before he sat his baby up. "What do you want to know?" He asked. Cas looked at him with his blue eyes big. Was he being serious? "Well?" Dean promoter. Cas shook his head and nodded.

"Why me? Why did you choose me?"

"Three years ago this girl, Lisa, and I stared dating. We went to high school together and fooled around a little, but it was nothing serious. Back then, the thought of being in a relationship made me run for the hills. I was what you'd call a player. I probably slept with more than half of the girls, including Lisa, before I graduated. I went to work for my Uncle Bobby's auto shop, while Lisa went to school. University wasn't for her, so after a year and a half she dropped out to become a yoga instructor. Shortly before we started dating, I ran into her at the coffee shop. We started talking, and shortly after, we started dating. About two years ago she found out she was pregnant. We were both so excited. Lisa, because she was finally becoming a mother, something she always wanted to be, and me, because I'd get to do it with Lisa. I honestly think your Grandma was more excited than both Lisa and I," he said with a chuckle. "A couple months later, we found out it was a boy. Lisa had hoped for a little girl, but he was still happy. Me? I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait to have a little mini me. Someone I could teach football, and coach his t-ball league, and teach him all about cars," he said, a small smile appearing on his face. "Almost immediately we agreed on the name Ben. I did suggest Dean Junior, but Lisa was absolutely adamant about that not being his name. Another four months later, he was born. He was beautiful. He had a almost a complete headful of dark hair and really blue eyes. Lisa said that his eyes would change colour once he got older. She hoped that they would be green like mine. She was so happy, and she loved him so much, and I know it's awful, but I felt absolutely nothing. Here I was holding my son in my arms, the same son I couldn't wait to meet, and I didn't feel anything. I couldn't understand it. I don't know why, but for some reason I decided to get a DNA test. Lisa hadn't done anything for me to mistrust her, but I just didn't think it was possible that I didn't have a connection to my own son. I waited three months before I finally got it done. And guess what? I wasn't the father. Turns out, a couple weeks before we found out she had gone to a bar and went home with some biker dude. She never told me until I showed her the DNA test. She had a feeling that it wasn't mind, but she didn't want to say anything in case it was mine," he said and shook his head.

"So... then why me?" Cas asked quietly.

"After that, I was a mess. I stopped coming into work and spend most of my days drinking at bars and hooking up with random people. After two months of me basically drowning myself in alcohol and sex, your Uncle Sammy told me about the 'Mother and Son Company'. I went in, not really knowing what I was looking for, but then I met Crowley. I don't know why, but I somehow ended up telling him everything. He told me that he had the perfect thing for me and started telling me all about adult babies. I was reluctant at first, but the more he talked, the more I listened. He got out a few folders and showed them to me. Your folder was there too, and when I saw you, I just had to have you," he explained.

"So, that's why you're forcing me to be your... baby?" He asked him. Dean nodded. "And... do you... do you feel... connected to me?" He asked hesitantly, not knowing if he actually wanted to know the answer to that or not.

"Yes," he answered without thinking. "I feel so connected to you. You give me a reason to live. You make me happy, you make me laugh, and while you can be a little brat at times, I still love you more than anything," he told him and kissed his cheek. Cas felt the onset of a panic attack, but the drugs were also beginning to kick in, keeping him calm enough to not have a full blown panic attack, but not calm enough to get rid of the symptoms.

'I just need answers,' he told himself. "So, then why are you forcing me to be your sex slave?" He asked him.

"I'm not forcing you to be my sex slave," Dean told him. Cas couldn't help the sarcastic laugh that escaped him.

"I'm damn sure not willingly being held hostage here to be your sex slave," he told him.

"What I mean is that you're not going to be my sex slave. You're just going to be my-"

"Pleasure slave then," he cut him off.

"Watch it, Castiel," Dean warned him. "Call it what you will, but I'm doing it because I have needs," he told him.

"Then get a fucking hooker!" He screamed at him. He heard the slap to his cheek before he felt it. His skin was still raw from the hair removing chemicals that were rubbed on his skin yesterday, and once he felt the pain, he couldn't help the gasp turned to sob that escaped him.

"You better fucking watch it, you got me?" He warned him. Cas let a whimper escape him as he nodded his head. "You are _mine_! I can do whatever the fuck I want with you! If I want you to be my sex slave, then that's what you'll be! If I want you to be my fucking furniture, then you will be my fucking furniture! If I want you to be my fucking dog, then guess the fuck what: you'll he my goddamn dog!" He yelled at him and put him back into the cradling position so he could finish his bottle. "Now tomorrow I will wake you up earlier for your training. You will get an enema and you better behave yourself. It will probably hurt, and you can say something, but you better not try anything. After that, you'll be wearing a vibrating butt plug. The plan for now is to take it off when we get to grandma and grandpa's, but if you misbehave, it will be work longer. I won't jump in to dildos or fucking you immediately, because it's been a while since you've had anything in there, but the butt plug will be bigger, so that your training will be over faster," he told him while Cas was finishing his bottle. Silent tears were running down his face, and once the bottle was done, and he was burped by Dean, he was put down for his nap. He cuddled the stuffed bee to his chest as he continued to cry until we finally fell asleep.


	5. Training And A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sorry for the extremely late response! I was planning on posting this chapter 2 weeks ago, but then I got the flu and had three exams to study for (I've literally been back to school for a little over a month, and I've already had THREE exams!? At least I got a B on the first two!), but the update is finally here!
> 
> Also, happy month of Halloween! 
> 
> So, in this chapter, Cas goes through the beginning of his training and comes up with a plan. The plan will be discussed in greater detail in the upcoming chapters
> 
> Chapter Content: enema, butt plugs, vibrating butt plugs, orgasm denial, humiliation, diapers, cock cage, spanking/slapping, forced to hold an enema, and probably a few things more.

"Okay, baby, this is an enema. You've had them before, so you'll know what to expect. I'll let the water in slowly, so it shouldn't be too uncomfortable. Unfortunately, there will be some discomfort, for which Daddy is really sorry, but it's something that has to be done," Dean said as he inserted the nozzle into his baby's anus.

"Please, no!" Cas tried to beg, but the penis gag that had been forced into his mouth prevented the words from coming out.

"Sh, it's okay, Cassie. Take a deep breath for Daddy. Here we go," he said and slowly let the liquid fill the cavity of his baby's anus.

"Nnnn!" Cas cried and wrapped his arms around his Daddy's waist so that he could burry his face in the man's chest. He hated himself for seeking out comfort to the man that was hurting him, but he couldn't help himself. He needed, _craved_ , some kind of comfort; even if it came from the hands on his captor/torturer.

"You're doing so good, baby. You're so brave. Daddy's so, so proud of you," Dean told him as he ran his hand through his crying man's dark hair. "If you continue to behave so well, you'll get an extra special treat of your choosing," he promised him as Cas continued to sniffle and sob into his chest. "You can have some yummy ice cream, Daddy knows how much you like that," he said with a smile. "Or it can be an extra piece of Grandma's yummy pie, and I'm 99% sure that she'll sneak in a scoop of ice cream for you if you ask her nicely," he told her. "It can also be some of Daddy's food. You can't have a lot of it, because you're little tummy isn't used to it, but you can have small pieces of Daddy's chicken or steak, and I'm sure that your uncles and Grandpa will give you some of their food, too," he told him. The only response he got was a whimper, more tears, and the arms around his waist tightening. "Aw, my poor baby. Daddy's so sorry that you're hurting, but you have to do this. If Daddy could take the pain away, he would, but this is just something that you'll have to do," he said and wiped a few stray hair from the infantilised man's sweaty forehead. "And look, your enema is almost done! And when it's done, you'll just have to hold it for 10 minutes and then Daddy will put you on the toilet," he told him.

_'You know damn well that this isn't something you have to do! You can just let me go! Not be a psychopath and turn me into some fucking baby sex slave,'_ Cas thought, but the only noises that came out of him were more whimpers, sniffles, and quiet sobs as his bowels began to feel painfully full. While he had daily enemas at his 'training', he was never able to get used to the feeling of his bowels filling with too much liquid.

"You're almost done, my little prince," Dean promised and began to gently rock him. The movement made the pain worse, causing Cas to let out a muffled scream of pain. "Okay, baby. Daddy won't rock you," he promised and gently petted the man's soft head. "And you're done, baby! The bag's empty. Now, Daddy has to take the nozzle out and plug you up, so that the enema can do its job," he told him and removed his baby's arms from around his waist. Cas whimpered in protest and attempted to tighten his arms around his daddy's waist, but the man was stronger. "I know, baby, but it's something that must be done," he told him.

"No it doesn't!" Cas tried to protest, but once again, the gag prevented it.

"I know you don't want Daddy to leave, but he'll be right back," he promised him and got up. "I could never leave my little angel," he told him and kissed the top of his head before he walked out of the room.

_'Please, God, please help me. Please save me! I promise that I'll be a better Christian! I'll go to church every day, I'll read The Bible every day, I will do_ anything _, just please help me,'_ he prayed, closing his intense blue eyes, causing more tears to run down his cheeks.

"There, there," he heard the blonde man say as he walked back into the bathroom. "Daddy's back, no reason to cry," he told him. Cas could hear a smile in the man's voice. "Now, I'm going to remove the nozzle and put the plug in. I will try to be as fast as possible, but it might hurt a little," he warned.

_'What else is new?'_ He thought before he let out a muffled screamed of pain.

"That was it, baby, you're all done," Dean said and kissed the top of his head. "Now we just have to wait..." he let his sentence trail off to look at his phone, "seven minutes before it's all done," he told him. "Do you want to stay here?" He asked him. Cas rolled his eyes. Like he actually had a choice. "Or do you want to go into your room? Of course then, I'd have to carry you, which means you would be moved, which could be a little painful, as you know," he told him with a smirk. Cas' eyes widened in panic.

Back when he was at the training centre, each very painful daily enema, they would force him to move around while he held it for however long they saw fit. At first, he was forced to walk around, which only lasted for the first two days. After that, they would force him to crawl on all fours because he was "just a little baby". Somehow, the crawling had been more painful than the walking. It probably didn't help that the floor was extremely hard and hurt his knees. Once, he was forced to crawl while holding his enema for almost forty-five minutes. The next day, he was barely able to walk, let alone crawl. Of course, they made him do it anyway, but it had been one of the worst pains he had ever felt. Of course, since then he'd felt worse pains. Having a catheter in your urethra was way more painful that just the sound they made him wear. And being sat on and left on a fucking machine for hours wasn't exactly a walk in the park. And while all of the things that he was forced to do at the training centre where absolutely humiliating and painful, it was nothing compared to the humiliation and pain he has suffered, and will suffer, at the hands of his _daddy_.

"So, do you want to stay here?" Dean asked him once more. Cas nodded his head into his arms, where he was currently resting his face on them. "Good boy," the blonde praised him. The infantilised man didn't have to see his daddy's face to know that he had a big smile on his face. "You have six more minutes, why don't I tell you about our plans?" He suggested. Cas didn't respond. "So, after your enema is done, I'm going to put a vibrating butt plug into you, and you'll also wear a dildo gag while Daddy's getting ready. Once Daddy's done, I'm going to remove the butt plug and get you dressed. If you're a good boy, I'll also remove your dildo gag and give you your paci, but if you're not being a good boy, you'll continue to wear it. At least until we get to grandma and grandpa's," he told him. More tears, tears of anger and humiliation, joined the tears of pain running down his cheeks. "I know it hurts, baby, but you only have four more minutes," he told him and ran his hands through his dark hair. "At the barbecue, you'll finally meet your grandma, grandpa, uncles, and you'll see Aunt Jess again," he told him.

_'I know, you've said it a million times already,'_ he thought annoyed.

"It's not just a family barbecue, there will also be close family friends, like Uncle Bobby, Aunt Ellen, your cousin Jo, Dr. Abel, Mister Chuck, Miss Becky, Charlie, Kevin and his mom Missus Tran, and a few others. There maybe even be a few people that you know," he told him. Cas looked up at the man in shock; his blue eyes wide.

"Mht?" He asked through the gag in shock. "Mh?" He asked repeated himself when his Daddy didn't answer. Someone he knew? Who could it be? "Mh?" He repeated himself for a third time. Why wasn't he getting an answer? He _had_  to know!

"And time's up," he said and picked his baby up. "Now, Daddy's going to remove the plug and you'll empty everything into the toilet, but you'll have to hold it until Daddy tells you to let go," he told him as he sat him on the toilet. Cas was barely listening. He was still too busy trying to figure out who his Daddy was talking about. He barely noticed the plug being removed, but he did feel the hard slap to his cheek. "What did I tell you?! I told you to hold it!" Dean yelled at him and slapped him again. "Hold it!" He yelled with another slap when the infantilised man was still letting the liquid flow out of his ass. Cas quickly clenched his muscles and was actually able to hold it, to his surprise. Even at the centre, he was never forced to hold it when it was time for him to release the vile liquid from his anal cavity. He thought that with the amount of liquid in his bowels, and the pain that went along with it, it would be impossible. It was extremely painful, but so was being punished. He'd rather take this pain than have his bottom spanked raw again, and have his open wounds burn every time he used the diaper. "Good boy. Now you can let go," he told him, and Cas did. He couldn't stop the sigh that escaped him when he was finally able to release all of the liquid in his bowels. "That feel good, baby?" He asked him. Cas nodded. When he was finally done, and Dean had wiped his butt, he lifted him off the toilet and flushed. "Okay, baby, now I'm going to bring you into your room and start your training. Once everything's in place, Daddy will put you in your crib while he showers," he told him.

                 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_'Dear God, if there even is a God, please, I beg you, help me! Safe me from this place - I don't care how. I don't care if I have to_ die _, just please end my misery,'_ Cas prayed and begged desperately while fat tears ran down his face. Part of it was because of the vibrating butt plug Dean had forced into him. While he definitely didn't want it, the vibrations were  _almost_  hitting his prostate, causing his penis to harden. At least _try_  to harden; it was impossible with the cock cage he was forced to wear. Although His penis didn't seem to care that Cas didn't want it, or that it couldn't expand, it still tried, causing him even more pain.

The dildo gag that was forced into his mouth continuously made him dry heave. Whenever he whimpered or tried to make any kind of noise, he would immediately begin to gag. When he struggled to stop gagging, he would gag even more. The only way he would be able to stop, would be when he relaxed by taking deep breathes. It was extremely difficult, near impossible, given the situation he was in. How could _anyone_  relax while they were literally being tortured?!

Lastly, his diaper was wet. The once hot urine that filled his diaper without him having any control of it, had now turned cold, making him shiver. The layer of sweat covering his skin didn't help that situation and caused him to shiver even more. _'Please help me, God! I'm begging you! I can't do this anymore!'_ He tried again, but nothing happened; just like nothing happened the other million times he had prayed for God to safe him.

"Where's my handsome little boy at?" He had an all too familiar voice ask. The voice send shivers down Cas' spine that had nothing to do with him feeling cold. But at the same time, he felt a little relieved when he heard the man's voice. Not because he had suddenly began to love the monster that made Cas call him Daddy, but because he knew that (one of the many) tortures would finally end. "Aw, what's with the tears, handsome? Did somebody miss Daddy?" He asked, and walked forwards until he was standing at the crib, looking down at his baby. "There, there. Daddy's here now," he told him and removed the dildo gag from his baby's mouth. As soon as he was freed, Cas started coughing and gasping for air. While he was cherishing the air entering his lungs, he got an idea.

"Thank you, Daddy," he thanked him. He hated himself for forcing himself to call his monstrous captor 'Daddy', but be hoped that if he could be the baby Dean wanted him to be, Dean would begin to trust him. And if he began to trust him, he hoped that he would eventually be able to escape. He knew there were many risks with his plan, probably more risks than benefits, but he was desperate, and at the moment, that was the only somewhat solid plan he could come up with.

"You're welcome, baby!" Dean replied smiling, his green eyes alight with joy. "What good manners you have," he noted as he lowered the side of the crib and picked his baby up. With Cas having leg braces, Dean no longer had to worry about restraining him when he was in his crib. It was impossible for him to stand up, thus, making it impossible to him to escape. "Oh! Looks like my little man has a full diaper," he noted and walked over to the changing table. He laid Cas down and fastened his arms. While he didn't need restraints when he was in the crib, Dean didn't trust his baby enough to leave him unrestrained during diaper changes. While he wouldn't be able to kick him, he would still be able to punch him. "Now let's get that yucky diaper off you and get that plug out. That sound good?" He asked.

"Uh-huh," Cas replied relieved. While he was still humiliated with the diaper changes, the dominant feeling that won over this time was relieve. Relieve to _finally_  have that God forsaken thing out of him.

"There we go," Dean said once he pulled the plug out. Cas couldn't hold back the sigh of relieve that escaped him. "Oh! Look at that. You're little dick wants in on the fun, too," he noted with a laugh. And the humiliation is back. "Aw, it's so tiny, baby. Just like you, but it's also purple. Tiny, purple, and itching for relieve, but it won't get any, because little dicks like yours don't need it," he told him as he was removing the wet diaper. Cas' face burned red with humiliation.

Just when he thought that things couldn't be worse. Granted, he no longer had that awful vibrating thing inside of him, but why did Dean have to humiliate him? He didn't understand why he loved humiliating him so much. What confused him even more, is why he still reacted that way. It wasn't the first time Dean had called his dick small or little, or the first time he had reminded him that he wouldn't get release, so why did he care? Maybe it was because he _wanted_  release, or his dick did.

"Aw, baby, don't cry. That's a good thing. Babies like you aren't supposed to have big cocks like Daddy; they're supposed to be small and basically useless," he told him while he wiped his bottom with baby wipes, before putting a new diaper under him, adding rash cream and baby powder, before closing it up. "If babies had big cocks like Daddy, it would just be weird. It wouldn't be natural, you know," he told him and wiped his baby's tears away with his hand.

_'Nothing about this is natural,'_ he thought.

"I'll be right back, and then I'll dress your and then we can leave," he told him and disappeared out of the room, only to come back less than a minutes later with a wet rag. He undid his restraints and took his onesie off him, before he began to rub his down with a warm wet rag. The warmth lasted only for a couple of seconds before his damp skin turned cold. He shivered. "I know you're cold, baby. Daddy just wanted to give you a quick wipe down before he got you dressed. But don't worry, Daddy's done now," he promised him, and put the wet rack down.

He picked up a white onesie and put it on him before picking up a pair of khaki coloured shorts and put them in Cas. He frowned at that. Not because they were little baby shorts for adults (although that did play a small roll. Was it really too much to ask for the pants to have buttons?!), but because the shorts didn't cover his leg braces. "What's with the frown, baby?" Dean asked. Cas didn't want to verbally answer, so he pointed at his exposed legs with his mitten covered hand. "Oh! Your leg braces?" He asked him, gaining a nod from the diapered man. "Don't worry about those, babe. Everybody knows that you're a new baby and still have some training to do. Nobody will say anything," he assured him. His face heated with embarrassment and anger. Everyone knew; _everyone_. They all knew that he was being tortured, forced to be something he didn't want to be, and it wasn't a problem. What the fuck was wrong with these people?! "That's some pretty big thoughts your thinking," Dean said, eyeing his baby's furrowed eyebrows while he pulled a light blue shirt over his head that had several different sports balls on them and 'Daddy's Little Champion' written in dark letters. "But we don't want any big thoughts, right? Those are bad - bad thoughts for little babies like you," he told him and pushed a pacifier between Cas' full lips. He wanted to spit it out, but he knew that that would only cause him literal pain. "No more big thoughts, okay?" He asked him.

"Okay, Daddy," the adult baby replied quietly. The only reason he answered, is because he saw the look in Dean's eyes; a look that _demanded_  a verbal answer, or else...

"Good boy," he said smiling. "Then let's get some socks on you and shoes, and then we're ready to go," he said, and put a pair of white socks on him, before putting on light blue sneakers. The sneakers were, as everything else, baby sneakers for adults. On the side were two cartoon dogs. One was a German Shepherd in a police uniform, and the other was a Dalmatian in a firefighter uniform. They also didn't have any laces. Instead, it had two dark blue velcro straps that attached to the other side of his shoe. "All set," Dean said smiling and lifted the man up. He placed him on his hip and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Before walking out of the door, he grabbed Cas' diaper bag. It was tan in colour and covered in colourful cartoonish dinosaurs that had little black dots for eyes and a weird black curve for a smile. The t-rex was the only dinosaur that had zig-zag lines that went upwards to represent a smile.

Dean carried him to the car, and once it was unlocked, settled the adult baby into the much hated children's car seat. Once he was all strapped in, Dean walked around the car, got in, and began to drive. Soft tunes of some classic rock band his Daddy liked to listen to filled the car while his Daddy talked to him, most likely about the barbecue, but Cas wasn't listening. He was too busy looking out of the back window and gazing up at the blue sky.

There were a couple of clouds in the otherwise clear sky, and Cas made it a game to distract himself by trying to guess the shapes of the few clouds he could see. It had been an activity he had often done with his daughter whenever they were outside on a nice sunny day. Before that, he and his wife would often picnic together when they were still dating. After a nice meal, they would lay down on the red picnic table, interlink their hands together, and gaze up at the sky. Whenever he or Amelia saw a cloud, they would point at it and say what the cloud looked like. Mode often that not, the other would disagree with the shape and give their answer to the shape. Of course back then, he had still been a free man, and wasn't being forced to be a baby to a sick freak. Before he realised how childish that was, gazing up at the sky and guessing the shapes of the clouds without any company while at the same time being turned into a baby, the car had stopped. The diapered man turned his head to the side to try and see out of the window, but there wasn't much to see. The sides at the top of his baby car seat were too high for him to see anything except the top of a roof, the tops of some trees, and a little bit of a blue sky. He heard his Daddy get out of the car, and a couple seconds later, saw his torso as he opened the door. In that moment, he knew exactly what was happening. While he didn't know the exact location of his whereabouts, he knew the event he was at.

"We're here," he told him with a smile.


	6. The Barbecue (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas arrive at the barbecue. Cas’ plan gets ruined, and he and Sam have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I know I said I’d have an update soon, and I had planned to post this a week ago, but everything just got so hectic! And I don’t want to continuously use my classes as an excuse, but college is so hard :(
> 
> Good news, I’m on thanksgiving break now and I only have classes for less than a month! Bad news, in that months I have two major papers, a project, a lap report, a final paper, three regular exams, and one final exam (in History I don’t have a finally exam, and I only have a total of three exams in physics). Needless to say, I will probably take another month to post the next chapter.
> 
> But more good news, answers for how Cas came to be, and exactly who or what Dean is, are coming soon! Oh, and the someone Cas knows will make an appearance in the next chapter ;)

"Why the big eyes, sunshine?" Dean asked while he was unbuckling Cas from the baby seat. "Are you nervous?" He asked him. Cas couldn't fight the hesitant nod. "Don't worry, my love. Everyone will love you. They've been looking forward to meeting you," he assured him and got him out of the car. "And besides," he continued, "if anyone _dares_  to mess with my little baby, I will make sure that they won't see the light of day anymore," he promised. Cas shivered. He could easily see Dean killing someone. It wouldn't even surprise him if he's killed before. It would certainly explain some things.

"D-daddy?" Cas asked, his voice breaking.

"Yes, my love?"

"How long are we staying?" He asked. Dean laughed and lifted him up.

"We just got here," he told him and shut the door with his hip. "And everyone's so excited to meet you, especially a little someone you know," he said and kissed the tip of his nose before he locked the car.

"Who?" He asked again, silently begging that it wasn't his daughter. She was too beautiful, too bright to be the recipient of something so awful.

"You'll see," he said and laid him down. Cas jerked and reached out to grab the collar of Dean’s shirt, but then relaxed, as much as one could, when he realised that he was being laid down in his stroller. He hadn't even noticed the man taking it out of the trunk. "You're so handsome, baby," he said with a soft smile and tapped his nose with his index finger. "How on Earth did Daddy deserve someone like you?" He asked him with a heavy sigh. Cas stayed silent. "Well, I guess it's time for you to meet your new family," he announced and began to push the stroller before he abruptly stopped. "Oh! I almost forgot," he said and reached into the diaper bag. "Look who I brought," he said and bulled out his stuffed bee. Without thinking, Cas immediately reached for it, and once it was in his hands, pressed it to his chest. He knew it was a very childish thing to do, but he needed comfort, even if it came in the form of a stuffed animal. "And don't forget your paci," he said and held out the dreaded pacifier. "Come on, baby," his Daddy insisted, his voice still light, but his green eyes held a look in them that made him open his mouth, albeit hesitantly. "That's a good boy," he praised and pushed the blue pacifier, with a little doodle of a bee on the button, into his mouth. "Now, let's introduce you to everyone," he announced and began to push the stroller.

While Dean was walking to the back of the house, he couldn’t help but pause and pull out his phone to take a few pictures and a short video of his baby. Cas’ blue eyes were wide as he looked around, most likely trying to figure out where he was exactly. While he was looking, he was sucking on his pacifier. When he was first giving the pacifier, he gave it a few sucks before he began to furiously suck it when Dean began to walk, now, however, he was sucking on it at a much more even pace. He probably didn’t even realise he was doing it. His stuffed bee was still being held tightly to his chest, as if he were afraid that if he let it go, it would either fly away or be taken from him. Both of those thoughts made Dean smile wider. They were such infantile thoughts, which showed him that he was slowly getting used to it or even accepting his new life.

When Cas noticed that they were no longer moving, he looked at his Daddy. “Mh?” He asked from behind his pacifier.

“Daddy was just taking a quick picture of you, my little prince,” he answered and put his phone away. He blushed and looked away. The tall blonde bend forward to kiss his baby’s forehead before he began to push the stroller again.

“Dean! You’re here!” He heard Garth greet him.

Garth, or rather, Garth Fitzgerald the fourth (as he always introduced himself) was a rather interesting character. He had a small face with nose and ears too big for his head. He has thin brown hair that he swept to the side of his face. He was tall and lanky, with long arms and legs, and a long neck that he always seemed to stretch to make it appear longer. His father always joked that he was preparing to use it as a weapon like giraffes do. Physical traits aside, Garth was the nicest guy on the planet. While weird, he had a contagious laugh and a million watts smile that you couldn’t help but smile along. He had an interesting humour, which often went over people’s heads.

“Hey Gar- hmph,” he grunted when Garth enveloped him in a hug. Oh, and he was a  _big_  hugger, something that Dean _still_  wasn’t used to.

“And who’s this little booger?” He asked when he released Dean from the mandatory greeting hug.

“This little guy is Cas, my baby,” he introduced him.

“Well aren’t you just precious,” he gushed. “And what pretty big eyes you have,” he said. Cas’ face immediately turned red and he quickly looked down at his feet.

“He’s a little shy,” Dean explained.

“Well don’t you worry, Cas. By the time you leave, I’ll be your favourite Uncle,” he promised him.

“I think Sam and Adam might have something different to say,” he laughed. “Speaking of, where are they?” He asked.

“Sam’s grilling and Adam’s inside helping your mom make her famous potato salad,” he said. “I haven’t had that in so long,” he added with a content sigh.

“Right. Well, I’m gonna go say ‘hi’ to everyone,” he said and began to walk to the porch. “That guy was your Uncle Garth. We’re not related, but he’s a really good friend of the family. Helped Sam and I out a few times,” he told him.

_‘With what?’_ Cas wondered, and wanted to voice his thought question, but decided against it. Had he killed people, too? Or did he just help dispose of the bodies and evidence? He didn’t seem like a cold blooded killer, so he might have just helped get rid of everything.

“He’s a little weird, but he’s good people,” he assured him.

_‘I bet,’_ he thought with an eye roll. He seemed nice, but then he’d only just met him, and saw him and Dean interact for a couple minutes. He wasn’t going to believe a man who was forcing him to be a baby sex slave, though. After all, what sort of people did a sick man like that hang out with.

“Okay, baby, you have to be really quiet now,” he told him and parked the stroller. “We’re gonna surprise Uncle Sammy,” he told him and put the diaper bag over his shoulder before he lifted him up. He quietly walked up the stairs to the terrace, and walked up behind a tall man standing in front of a grill. “Make sure you don’t burn the burgers again,” Dean said, causing Sam to jump slightly. “Don’t want a repeat of last time,” he added with a grin. Sam turned around to throw him one of his famous bitch faces.

Sam was the middle child, though you’d think he’d be the oldest with his height and build. At 6’5 and almost all muscles, he’d easily pass as the oldest. The only thing that gave it away that he wasn’t, was his face. He had a handsome face, yet his (old) job had aged it more than a regular job would have. He had wrinkles on his forehead and between his brows that depend whenever he made a face. He had hazel coloured eyes that somehow still had a little light, even after everything he’s been through and saw. There were still days, however, where you could see the horrors, the pain and the suffering he’s endured. He had deep dimples, that deepens whenever he smile or let out his booming, yet infectious, laughs. He had stubble on his face that, if he’d shave it, would make him look five years younger. Something both Dean and Adam reminded him of whenever they could.

“Jerk,” Sam said with an eye roll and sat the spatula down.

“Bitch,” Dean replied grinning and hugged his brother with one arm. He didn’t necessarily mind hugging, but Garth always managed to make the hugs awkward. They were too long and felt... intimate. With Sam, it was a quick brotherly hug.

“So, this is Cas,” he said, when he pulled away from his brother and turned to look at he infantilised man on his brother’s hip. Cas couldn’t help but speed up the sucking of his pacifier. “Well, he sure is a cutie,” he said with a smile. “The pictures you’ve sent don’t do him justice,” he added.

“He’s the cutest,” Dean agreed and looked down at Cas with a soft smile. The look in his green eyes somehow held so much love, that it actually made him nauseous.

“How’s he handling everything?” He asked.

Dean sighed. “He’s... okay. There are days where he’s being a little poop, the first and second day were definitely the worst, but he’s getting better. The catheter and leg braces were definitely the hardest to get him on board with, but it had to be done,” he said.

_‘No it didn’t!’_ Cas mentally screamed.

“Thankfully, Michael prescribed him something, Almonarcyx, that helps him,” he added.

“Well that’s good,” he agreed. “I only want what’s best for my favourite little nephew,” he said and gently rubbed a finger along his soft cheek. The dark haired man quickly turned his head to the side, to show that he didn’t want that.

“Sorry about him. He’s nervous about today,” he explained.

“Don’t worry. Your Daddy and I won’t let anything bad happen to you. And no one would even dare to mess with you with Grandma around,” he assured him. “She’s in the kitchen, by the way. Adam and Jess are there, too,” he told his brother.

“Yeah, Garth told me,” he told him. “You better go back to making sure the burgers don’t burn while I go inside,” he said. Sam playfully shoved Dean, but did as he was told. “Now, let’s say ‘hi’ to your Grandma, Uncle Adam and Aunt Jess,” he said and walked into the kitchen through the open porch doors.

Cas was wondering how Dean was able to hold him. He was in no way overweight, but he wasn’t exactly a short man. He was fairly tall with some muscles, which would probably go away soon if he didn’t find a way out. But somehow Dean was able to carry him. He was even able to hold him with one arm when he used his other to greet his brother. How was that possible? Was he even human? Cas looked at him. _‘He_ looks _human,’_ he thought and furrowed his eyebrows. Was he some sort of cyborg? Did those things even exist in real life? His thoughts were interrupted by Dean greeting everyone in the kitchen.

“Hey,” he called. His mother, Mary, was standing by the island in the middle of the kitchen, making her famous potato salad, with Adam standing next to her doing what she was telling her to do. Jess was by the stove, which had two large pots, one small pot, and a large pan on it. She was reading from a book, most likely a cookbook, while he was stirring whatever was in one of the pots. “Hey,” he greeted them again, when no one replied to his first greeting. All three looked up at him, and his mom immediately stopped what she was doing to rush to greet her oldest son.

“Dean!” She greeted him happily, and gave him a tight hug, being mindful of the (adult) baby in his arms. She then reached up to grab his face with her palms, making sure that her food covered fingers didn’t touch his face, and pull him down so that she could kiss his cheeks. Once she was done, she released his face and then gave him a swift slap on his shoulder with the back of her hand.

“Ow!” He yelped surprised. Cas couldn’t help but smile.

“Why have I only gotten three pictures of my grandson?” She asked him, the V between her brows deepening. “Sam and Jess got seven! I am your mother, Dean Winchester. I brought you into this world, I can take you out of this world,” she threatened.

“Woah, Mom! Relax! I send you a video of him,” he tried to defend himself, but receiver another smack on the shoulder.

“I don’t care! I deserve more than three pictures, Dean Winchester,” she told him.

“Alright, I’m sorry,” he apologised. “I’ll send you more from now on,” he promised.

“I want _at least_  one picture everyday, plus _at least_  one video a week,” she told him.

“I promise,” he promised.

“Good,” she said and grabbed a dish rack to wipe her hands clean before she threw it on the counter, miraculously not getting it on any of the food dishes that occupied the surface, and looked down at the newest member. “Hi, Castiel,” she greeted him smiling. Cas gave her a shy smile back. He couldn’t help it, there was something about her, something so motherly, that he couldn’t not smile back. “Well, aren’t you just the cutest little thing ever?” She asked him grinning and tickles his cheek. “And what pretty dimples you have,” she noted. Cas couldn’t help but feel safe, she actually seemed to he a nice. So did Sam and Garth, but he was sure that this woman was actually nice.

“He sure is a cutie,” Jess agreed. “Remember me, sunshine?” She asked him. Cas made a face. Of course he remembered her. He wasn’t an _actual_  infant, he had a good memory.

“Of course he remembers his favourite aunt,” Dean laughed.

“Aw, you’re just saying that so I’ll make you my Mac ‘n’ Cheese,” she laughed.

“I have a cute video of Cas you’ll get to see once I have my Mac ‘n’ Cheese,” he promised her and got out his phone, waving it like a flier.

“Deal,” she said smiling.

“Okay, okay. Let me see what all the fuss is about,” Adam said and stepped up to the stroller.

Adam, just like the other two Winchesters, was tall. Though he was shorter than Sam, as pretty everyone was, he was the same height as Dean, maybe half an inch shorter. He has a thin face that made him look about five years younger than he actually was, blue eyes, and messy blonde hair. It was easy to assume that he was Mary’s son, even though he knew that that wasn’t possible. Still, the resemblance to one another was uncanny. It was also easy to assume they were mother and son by the way Mary looked at him. With so much joy and love for hin, that it made his heart hurt. He never had that.

“Well, hello there, Cas. I’m you’re Uncle Adam. And I’m gonna be your favourite uncle,” he introduced himself. Cas just stared at him. What was he supposed to say? He wanted to scream at all of them, even sweet Mary. He was a 36 year-old man, he once had a wife and still has a daughter somewhere, yet they were treating him as if he was an actual baby, including the annoying baby talk. “He has such big eyes,” he noted.

“And so blue,” Mary added.

“I really do have the prettiest baby,” Dean said proudly. “But enough of my baby’s cuteness, where’s Dad?” He asked.

“Him and Uncle Bobby ran to the store real quick. He got some more burgers in case Burger Burner pulled a repeat of last time,” Adam told him.

“It was one time!” Sam yelled from outside.

“And you somehow managed to burn _all_  the burgers,” Adam yelled back. Dean didn’t have to see his younger brother’s face to know that he was shooting the youngest Winchester his infamous bitch face.

“They should be back soon,” Mary told him. “Why don’t you take Cas into the living room? I set up a playpen for him,” she said.

“Sounds good, but I think I’ll stay with him until more people come. It’s a new environment and a big day. I don’t want him to freak out,” he explained.

‘Should’ve thought of that before you turned me into a baby sex slave,’ he thought angrily.

“Of course. Ellen and Jo just called to say they were on their way,” she told him.

“They didn’t come with Bobby?” He asked surprised. While Bobby and Ellen weren’t officially an item, they were together in a practical sense. While they both insisted that they were only good friends, brought together by the loss of her husband and his wife, it was almost painfully obvious that there was something going on between the two, and had been for almost a decade.

“You know how it is,” she said with an eye roll.

“The old man likes to play the field,” Adam added, which earned him a smack on the back of his head by Mary. “Ow, Mom!” He whined.

“You know I don’t like hearing that stuff,” she told him with a stern look.

“But it’s true - Ow! Stop!” He whined.

“Then stop saying those things,” she warned.

“Okay, I will. Ow,” he said and rubbed the back of his head.

“Okay, baby boy, let’s get you settled,” he said and walked into the living room and placed the diaper bag on the couch before he sat down on it, sitting Cas on his lap. “Let’s go feed you a bottle,” he suggested and reached into the diaper bag. “Do you want your special bottle?” He asked, meaning the drugged bottle that turned him into a baby he was being forced to be. Cas shook his head. He needed to stay alert. “Okay, but just so you know, you’re getting your special bottle today. Remember what Doctor Michael said? You have to drink it at least once a day, and eventually, we’ll get the results we want,” he told him.

_‘The results that_ you _want,’_ he thought with a glare.

Dean pulled out a bottle from the diaper bag and pressed it against his cheek to see if the bottle was still warm or if it needed to be heated up again. After deeming it warm enough with a nod, he put the protective cap of the bottle in his mouth and bit down in it. With his only free hand he pulled to free the nipple of his protective cap.

“Okay, we just had to remove the pacifier,” he said, and wormed a finger into the ring and pulled. “Come on, let it go, baby,” he encouraged. Cas hadn’t even realises that he had bit down on the rubber nipple to keep it in his mouth. He quickly released the pacifier with a gasp

_‘Why the fuck did I do that?’_ He asked himself panicked. He hated that thing. He hadn’t even been a baby for a week and he was already craving the stupid pacifier. He sometimes even forgot that there was on in his mouth, usually when he wakes up either in then morning or after his nap. He tried to convince himself that he didn’t want to let the pacifier go, so that he didn’t have to take the bottle.

“There we go,” Dean said smiling, and put the rubber nipple of the bottle between his lips. Cas began to suck almost immediately. As much as he absolutely detested the thing, he was thirsty, and slightly hungry. He crossed his eyes to look at the bottle to see how much longer he’d be forced to endure this humiliation.

He remembered when he used to feed Claire. Amelia had stopped breastfeeding her when she was about nine and a half months old, although she still pumped occasionally. Whenever Castiel would fix her a bottle, he always insisted that he feed her, since Amelia had always breastfed their daughter. Cas would often sing her a lullaby or tell her stories while he was feeding her. He’d tell ber stories about his day, stories about his childhood, stories about the news (always the good news, never anything bad), or he would tell her stories about God and Angels. He’d tell her how Lucifer came to be a fallen Angel, about the duties of every Archangel and regular Angel, about Jesus, and about God. Sometimes, when he’d have a bad day at work or the news was especially gloomy, he’d tell her about Hell. Not in the sense of “if you don’t believe in God you’ll go to Hell!” or “if you don’t follow the Bible exactly, you’ll go to Hell!”, but more about the famous demons and what they did. He found it slightly ironic that Crowley, the man who basically sold him to Dean, was named after the King of Hell.

Sometimes, when it was late at night or Cas was exhausted, he’d just look down at his daughter without saying a word. He watched her suck down the bottle, always eyeing how much milk was left. He’d like to think that she’d do that so she’d know when she’d be able to take of crawling again and getting into things she shouldn’t be getting into.

He let out a heavy sigh. He missed her. He hadn’t seen her in... he thought about it. It must have been two or three years, shortly after Amelia-

“Why the big sigh, baby?” Dean asked concerned, pulling him out of his thoughts. Cas looked up at him and was startled to see someone sitting next to him. A pale redhead with green-blue eyes and a quirky smile. He immediately stopped sucking. Who the Hell was she? “Come on, Cas, you’re almost done,” he encouraged. He hesitated, but then continued. Who knew what Dean would do. He didn’t want to get spanked, especially not in front of so many people. It was humiliating enough to be forced and treated like a baby. He didn’t want anymore humiliation. “This is Charlie, Cas,” Dean began to explain. “Daddy and Uncle Sam met her a couple years ago when we were working,” he continued. “She’s a little kooky,” he said with wink, earning a playful slap on the arm by Charlie.

“Don’t listen to your Daddy, Cassie. I’m awesome,” she assured him. Cas had enough. This man wasn’t his Daddy, and _no one_  called him Cassie. He twisted his head to the side, causing the bottle to slip from his mouth. “Oopsie,” Charlie laughed.

“Come on, baby, keep drinking,” Dean insisted and held the bottle to his lips, but Cas twisted his head again. An infantile move, yes, but he had a point to make.

“Stop!” He yelled angrily. Everything got quiet and stopped. The quiet conversations in the kitchen came to a halt, as did the sound of food being prepared. The only source of sound were Cas’ angered breaths, sound of the spatula being dropped, and a random Bon Jovi song (that Cas recognised as “Blaze of Glory”) playing from the porch that Sam had been listening to while cooking. “That’s enough!” He added with another yell.

“Castiel,” Dean warned, but Cas didn’t care. It was before noon, and he had already been humiliated enough times for a lifetime. He’s been humiliated enough since being purchased by Dean to last him at least a thousand lifetimes.

“No! I’ve had it! I’m not a baby, I’m a grown up man! I’m 36 years-old, I have a 14 year-old daughter, and I was married! I’m not a goddamn baby!” He yelled. He would’ve never dreamed of taking the Lord’s Name in vein, but what does he have to worry about? Gods gone, or at least he doesn’t care about him. And he’s already living in Hell, how much worse could actual Hell be?

“That is enough, Castiel James Winchester,” Dean warned with a growl. He knew he was walking on thin ice - extremely thin ice. A spanking until his bum was raw and bleeding (again) was the least of his worries. He knew that if he didn’t stop now, it would get much, much worse, but he had _finally_  reached his breaking point. He had even forgotten about his plan. Right now, he had a point to make.

“My last name isn’t Winchester! It’s Novak! Castiel fucking Novak!” He screamed. Dean looked shocked. Shocked that his “baby” was screaming at him and not being a terrified coward and listening to him. “You ruined my life! You’re forcing me to be goddamn fucking baby! I’m an adult! A 36 year-old adult, not some kind of baby that you’re training to be your sex slave, you sick son of a bitch.” He barely got the last word out before he heard the sound of a hand colliding with his cheek. The slap was almost deafening; it actually made his ear ring. The ringing was so loud, that he could only hear the sound of shocked gasps through his “good eat”, which was the ear that hadn’t been hit when he was slapped across his face

A couple seconds after the slap, the pain registered in his brain, and he couldn’t stop the pained cry escape his lips. It was painful. The right side of his face felt like it was on fire. Before he knew it, three other slaps followed, along with Dean screaming at him, but he didn’t hear what he was saying. He did hear Adam screaming for Sam, though, which made his open his eyes. He hadn’t even realised he had closed them. Each slap had made him see flashes of light.

His vision was blurry, and it only then registered that there were fresh warm tears running down his face as he cried like he baby he was. He wasn’t weeping quietly, he was crying like an actual baby would. He wasn’t crying like an adult who just got bad news. He wasn’t crying like an adult who got injured. He wasn’t even cryinf like a child who got injured. He was frying like an actual infant baby would cry for its mother or father, or when it was hurt or wanted something. He was crying like the baby he was.

“Take the baby!” Adam yelled while he grabbed Dean’s hand, which was about to come down on Cas again. With Adam’s free hand, he grabbed Dean’s arm and twisted it so that he couldn’t use it anymore. The awkward angle made Dean cry out and lean forward, and had it not been for Sam quickly snatching Cas, he would have landed on the floor. But Cas wasn’t paying attention. He was looking at Adam with his blue eyes wide. It wasnin that moment that Cas began to believe again, just a little bit. The picture of Guido Reni’s “The Archangel Michael Defeating Satan” flashed in front of his eyes. Adam, brave Adam, was fighting with Dean the same way Michael had fought with Lucifer. There weren’t swords, and Michael wasn’t protecting an infantilised man, but it in his mind, it was the same.

Before Cas could think anymore about it, he felt himself being placed on Sam’s hip and being talen outside. “It’s okay, baby, I got you,” Sam assured him.

“What’s going on? Is the baby okay?!” Garth asked panicked. This caused Castiel to cry harder. Even after his speech, he was still being treated like a baby. He had hoped that he would have reached someone’s heart, that someone would have realised how sick and twisted all this was, but there was no hope. The small glimmer of hope he had had when watching Adam protecting him from Dean had disappeared.

“Go inside and help Adam,” Sam told him. Garth did as he was told. “You’re okay, sweetie, Uncle Sam’s here,” he said softly and began to gently bounce him to get him to stop crying. He murmured sweet things into his ear that were supposed to be comforting, but they weren’t. They were all about what a sweet and good baby he was, how he wouldn’t have to worry, everything that emphasised the fact that he was no longer a grown man who could take care of himself.

After a couple of minutes, Sam began to grow tired and walked over to the porch swing. He sat down on it and placed Cas on his lap. He wrapped his arms around him protectively, and with his legs, he gently pushed the swing back and forth. “Everything’s alright, baby,” he spoke softly and pressed Cas’ head to his chest. Cas fought him at first, but then accepted the comfort. He hated this. He hated that he craved some kind of comfort, regardless from whom it was. He just  _needed_  someone to hold him and comfort him, whether it was his Daddy or his stuffed bee. Cas felt a little pang that he ignored when he thought of his stuffed bee. He was not going to give anyone the satisfaction and ask for it. That would only mean that he was beginning to accept his new life, and that was not going to happen.

While Sam kept swinging, he continued to talk to Cas, which made his chest rumble every time he spoke. After a few more minutes of the tall brunette speaking comforting words, he stopped talking and gently rubbed Cas’ back while, while Cas listened to Sam’s steady heartbeat. It relaxed him. He used to do the same thing with Claire when she was crying. He’d hold her close and press her head to his chest and gently stroked her head until she relaxed. Often times that was the only way to get her to calm down.

After another couple of minutes of silence, Cas was finally able to calm himself down and stop crying. His plan was ruined. He had hoped that he could pretend to accept his new life, get Dean and everyone else to trust him until he’d be able to escape and start a new life. He would find Claire and together they would escape to Canada, where they didn’t have the sick laws they did in America, but all that was ruined now. All because he snapped and yelled at Dean. Had he only kept quiet, like he’d been doing the whole time, he wouldn’t have to come up with a new plan.

“You feeling better?” He asked. Cas shook his head. “It’s okay, sweetheart. Uncle Sam’s here,” he assured him and continued to rub his back. Cas hated that he was beginning to actually calm down. It was extremely soothing to have he sasquatch of a man rub his back with his oversized hands. That, and the sound of his even heartbeats and quiet inhales, was beginning to calm him down enough so that he was no longer thinking about his ruined plan. “You feeling better now?” He asked him. Cas nodded against his chest. He was still not completely fine, and he probably never would be, but he was calm enough. “Good. I don’t like seeing you cry,” he told him and kissed the top of his head. The two fell into silence again. Cas continued to listen to Sam’s steady heartbeat, while also listening to the conversations happening inside the house.

“What the Hell is wrong with you?! Have you lost your mind?” Mary yelled, presumably at Dean. “What the Hell were you thinking, slapping not only a baby, but your own baby like that?! Have you completely lost your mind?!” She yelled.

“Mom-“ Came Dean’s quiet protest, but it was cut off by a loud, ringing slap.

“Don’t you dare ‘Mom’ me, Dean Winchester. I oughta beat the shit out of you for doing that,” she yelled angrily.

Sam chuckled quietly, which made Cas look up at him. “I’m sorry, baby, it’s just always funny when Mom yells at one of us,” he explained. “When we were kids, we used to get the other in trouble as often as we could just to get Mom to yell at one of us,” he said smiling, while yelling from inside the house continued. “Of course, when Mom found out.” He raised his eyebrows took a deep breath im through his mouth. “It was bad,” he said with an exhale. “She gave all three of us a whooping we’d never forget. Then, when Dad came home, she of course told him and we got another whooping, plus we were grounded for a solid month. It was the worst,” he said laughing before he let out a sigh. “Cas,” Sam begun. Cas looked up at him. Sam let out a heavy sigh before he started up again. “Cas, I need you to know, that your Daddy loves you very much, and that he’d do anything for you,” he began. Cas couldn’t help the scoff that escaped him. “I’m serious. I’ve never seen him this happy. When he first decided to adopt you, he couldn’t stop smiling. It was actually sickening, really. You were all he talked about. We were happy for him, of course, and we couldn’t wait to meet you, but it did grow old after a while. He’d find anything to make the conversation about you again. This one time Mom was talking about Susan, which is a squirrel that lives in our backyard that she always feeds, and Dean somehow managed to make the conversation about you,” he said and shook his head with a laugh. “I know it’s difficult for you to understand, but you’ll get it. Just don’t push your Daddy,” he asked him.

“But he’s not my Daddy! And I’m not a baby! I’m-“

“Cas, please,” Sam cut him off. “You’re making this more difficult than it has to be. You’re a baby, whether you like it or not. You’re just hurting yourself by denying it,” he told him.

“But-“

“What good does it do you to continuously insist that you’re not a baby?” He asked him. Cas didn’t reply. The man had a point. He hated the point, and he would’ve loved to punch him just for saying that, but he actually had a point. “All you’re doing is causing yourself more heartache. Being a baby means that you have no more responsibilities. You can do what you want, you don’t have to want for anything. Dean feed you, bathes you, takes care of you, and loves you more than anything,” he told him.

“I have a daughter,” he told him weakly.

“And when was the last time you saw her?” He asked. Cas didn’t reply. “My point exactly,” he told him.

“It’s humiliating,” he told him. “I don’t want this. I have a catheter in my dick, I’m forced to piss and shit in my diaper, I’m forced to he something I don’t want to be, and I’m just supposed to accept it?” He asked him.

“Yes,” he told him.

“Why?”

“Because that’s the way it is,” he told him.

“I don’t like it,” he said quietly.

“I know, sweetie,” he said and kissed the top of his head. “It’s rough, but just let that go. You’re a baby. We don’t think of you as an adult, and soon you won’t either,” he told him. That’s what scared him the most. Not being held captive, not being turned into a sex slave (although that did scare him), it was that someday he might accept the new him. Maybe even forget how it used to be before he was a baby. Would that ever happen? Would he ever fully accept this? He knew that the medicine turned him into an actual baby, and the more he drank it, the more he’d actually become one, but would he ever reach a point where he would forget what his life used to be? “Cas?” Sam asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“He wants me to become his sex slave,” he told him quietly. Blushing when the words left his mouth. Did they know?

Sam let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t understand that, but I know several people who have that. I only know one or two who are also babies, but it’s not uncommon,” he told him.

“I don’t want that,” he told him. Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Cas quickly continued on. “I’d rather just be a baby than be turned into a sex slave on top of that. It's disgusting. It’s actually disgusting,” he told him.

“He won’t do it everyday,” he tried to justify.

“But still! He’s forcing me to be a baby, and then he’s also turning me into some sex doll? How can you defend him?” He asked him.

“He’s my brother,” he said with a sigh. “He practically raised me when Mom and Dad were going through a rough patch. And when Adam came, he took it upon himself to raise him, too. I owe everything to him. He may make mistakes, and I don’t agree with everything he does, but I will never turn my back on him,” he told him.

“So you’re okay with him forcing me to be his baby?” He asked him.

“Yes,” he answered.

“As that he’s turning me into a human sex doll?”

“I don’t get it, and I wouldn’t do it, but he’s still my brother, and I accept him the way he is,” he told him. Cas didn’t reply. There was no way he’d be able to change these people’s minds. He’d never get rescued. He’ll be stuck like this forever.

“Hey. Everything alright out here?” Adam asked, stepping outside.

_‘No, nothing will ever be the same again,’_ Cas thought.


	7. Talking And Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Mary talk and Dean finally realises how he needs to change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you all for being so patient! You’re honestly the best! 
> 
> Happy 2018 and I hope everyone had a great New Years! I spend it with my cat, a delicious bottle of wine, and Netflix/Hulu

“He is a baby, Dean Winchester! You _never_ , under any circumstances, hit a baby!” Mary yelled at him. Dean grimaced. His mother’s voice had reached a pitch that would definitely cause his eardrums to burst.

His mother was usually a very even tempered woman. She very rarely got mad, but when she did, there’d be Hell to pay; Lucifer feared an angry Mary Winchester, but a pissed off, out for blood Mary Winchester: no one was save from that. Of course, he couldn’t blame her for being mad. He’d hit his baby, and not for the first time. He knew that hitting babies was something you just didn’t do, but he’d gotten so angry at Cas, that’s he just lost control... again.

“But he was talking and acting like an adult,” he murmured. That earned him the most painful bitch slap in the history of all bitch slaps. _‘Wrong thing to say,’_ he thought to himself. _‘No shit, Sherlock,’_ the voice in the back of his head said sarcastically.

“He’s a baby! I don’t care if he murdered twenty people. He’s a fucking baby, Dean Winchester! You don’t hit babies!” She yelled and slapped him again. Dean winced. Not only from the slap, but because his mother cursed. She _never_  cursed. The only time he remembers hearing her curse was when he was ten or eleven and Mary had just found out that John had not only cheated, but that he had also impregnated the woman, resulting in Adam.

_‘She got over that fairly quick,’_ he thought. “I know,” he said and buried his face in his hands. “I’m sorry,” he apologised.

“Don’t apologise to me! Apologise to your baby,” she told him. Dean nodded into his hands before he got let them fall in his lap and began to get up. “Where do you think you’re going?” She asked him.

“To apologise to-?” He he began to answer confused.

“Sit down! We’re not done here!” She cut him off.

“But-“

“Sit down!” She yelled. The blond man immediately did as he was told. “Now, we’re gonna have a little chat,” she told him and sat down on the coffee table. She took a deep breath to calm herself before she began to speak. “Why’d you do it?” She asked him. “Why did you hit Cas? He’s just a baby, Dean. You can’t hit babies, especially with so much force,” she told him, trying to stay calm. She was still in disbelief that her son, her Dean, would do such a thing. Her son, who was so loving so caring, who she knew could never hurt a baby, had not only hurt a baby, but hurt his own baby. Had she done something wrong? Was there something she could have done differently?

“I know,” he sighed and rubbed his face. He felt physically nauseous. He had hit his baby, with so much force that his hand was still stinging. How could he have done that?

“Then why?” She asked him.

“I just...” Dean took a deep breath and tried to get his thoughts in order. There was no valid reason on God’s green Earth for hitting his  _infant_  son. He lifted his head from the comfort of his hands and tried to explain his reasoning to the blonde woman in front of him. Of course he knew that he didn’t have a good reason, but he still tried. “I just... I got so angry,” he told her. “He started trying to be an adult, and he’d been rebelling a lot, and I just lost it,” he told her.

“Was that the first time?” She asked him, trying to keep her voice even. Dean let his head fall into his hands in shame. He shook his head. “How many times?”

“I don’t know,” he answered, refusing to lift his head. He was pretty sure he’d never be able to look his mother in the eye again; too afraid to see the disappointment in her blue eyes.

“How many times, Dean?” She asked again, her voice hard.

“I don’t know. A lot,” he told her. He heard a stuttered inhale of breath and immediately lifted his head to see tears in her mothers blue eyes. “Mom, no,” he pleaded, his heart breaking. He loved his mother more than anything, almost as much as he loved his son. Seeing her cry and hurt because of him, made him want to rip out his own heart. He felt like the smallest person in the world. What monster made their own mother cry? _‘What monster hits their own baby?’_ A voice in the back of his head asked.

“How bad?” She asked, her voice breaking. She cleared her throat loudly, before she spoke again. “How bad?” She repeated herself, her voice firmer this time.

“Bad,” he said, feeling his throat constrict. “Really bad,” he clarified and took a deep breath. “I-“ He cleared his throat. “I made him bleed,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Mary gasped in shock. “On the first day, he was being bad,“ he began, already knowing that trying to explain his reasons wouldn’t do any good. “Cursing at me multiple times and refusing to call me ‘Daddy’. I don’t know what happened, honestly. I just got so angry. I pulled the car over and.” Dean had to stop to compose himself. Hearing himself say, out loud, how much of an awful father he’s been, was making him sick. He knew he wouldn’t get any father of the year awards, mainly because he had no idea what he was doing, but what father did? _‘A father who didn’t hit his baby,’_ he told himself. He often thought about what it is he could be doing better, and thought about what kind of a father he was, but he never spoke of his fathering techniques out loud. “I had him put his hands on the hood of the car and spanked him,” he said.

“How bad?” Mary asked quietly.

“Bad,” he said as a tear escaped. He quickly wiped it away, hoping his mom didn’t see it. She didn’t need to see her son cry, and he also had no right to cry. He knew what he had been doing, knew that he could have changed his parenting ways, but he didn’t. “I don’t know how many times I spanked him. I just remember him crying and his bottom being really red,” he said. “I really hurt him,” he added in a whisper, more to himself than his mother.

“What other times?” She asked.

“I spanked him when he got home, not as bad, but still. I shouldn’t have done it,” he said.

“No, you shouldn’t have,” she agreed before letting out a heavy sigh. “He’s just a baby, Dean. You _never_  hit a baby,” she told him. He nodded his head, and, once again, hid his face in the safety of his hands. “Did you hit him everyday?” She asked him. Dean shook his head. “Only when he was being ‘bad’?” He didn’t need to see her to know that she had made air quotes around the word ‘bad’. He nodded his head and rubbed his face before looking at his mother.

“Yeah,” he said. “I...” he cleared his throat. “I never hit him, or spanked him, when he got his formula - the almonarcyx,” he told her.

“Why?” She asked him. Dean thought about that.

“I’m not sure,” he answered her honestly. “I guess because I saw a difference,” he told her.

“What do you mean? What difference?” She asked him confused.

“A difference between almonarcyx baby Cas and regular baby Cas,” he told her. “Almonarcyx turns him into a real baby mentally. It’s what they give to adult babies to turn them into babies. When I give it to him, he behaves like an actual baby. He poops without thinking about it, he doesn’t give me attitude, he just becomes a baby,” he said. “But with regular baby Cas, there’s resistance. He’s so stubborn, Mom. I just want him to be a normal baby, and then I just snap,” he told her.

Mary took his warm hands into her cold ones. “You were a stubborn baby, too, you know,” she told him. “All of you were, but especially you,” she said with a small smile. “Sam was such an easy going baby. Never really cried, unless he needed something, and he was always so happy. Adam, he was just an absolute angel, unless he got mad. Then he turned into Lucifer,” she said laughing. Dean couldn’t help but smile. “When he got mad, sweet Heavens, no one would be safe. He’d start shrieking, throwing, hitting, kicking. For a baby, he had quite a set of lungs and arms. Your father and I were convinced that he’d be a football player,” she said, a soft smile on her lips. “And then you. You were such a happy baby, always smiling. You had your moments, of course, where you’d just turn into this demonic Knight of Hell,” Mary and Dean both laughed at that, “but overall, you were such a good baby,” she said smiling. “Your father and I had no idea what we were doing. With Sam and Adam we had better clues, but you were our first born. On more than one occasion I had thought about giving you a spanking, especially when you were being a little demon baby, and I’m sure your father had similar thoughts, but we never did,” she told him. “Dean, no first time parent knows what they’re doing. We all make mistakes. Jeez, even with Adam, I still made mistakes,” she told him. Dean was tempted to say that she made no mistakes. “There are thousands of books out there on parenting. I’m pretty sure your father and I read them all. It got to the point where we probably knew them all by memory, but no one truly knows how to raise them,” she told him. “An adult baby is even more difficult, in some cases, because whether you admit it or not, realise it or not, people still treat them differently in the beginning. Because they are former adults, people still associate them as such and expect so much more of them. That’s not fair. They’re still babies, and Dean, you’re doing that, too,” she told him.

“But I know he’s a baby-“ he began, but his mom cut him off.

“He _is_  a baby, but he’s also a former adult, and I think that you still associate him with being an adult. Maybe not consciously, but you did say that you see a difference between almona-whatever Cas-“

“Almonarcyx,” he said quietly.

“-and baby Cas,” she said. Dean thought about that. No wonder his poor baby was so confused. He’d be too if he would be treated different from one moment to the next.

“What do I do?” He asked her, practically begged her.

“Well, the first thing is to stop treating him differently. Just treat him as if he were on the almona-whatever medicine the whole time; treat him like the baby he is. Because Dean, he _is_  a baby. A former adult, sure, but he’s a baby who needs a daddy who will be there for him. Second, absolutely _no_  spanking. A little tap on his bottom, and I do mean a tap,” she said and lightly tapped the back of his hand as an example, “when he’s being difficult, but nothing more. I’d also read parenting books. Do you have any?” She asked him.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “I have too many. What To Expect When You’re Expecting An Adult Baby, Adult Babies 101, Being A Father To An Adult Baby-“

“Okay, so you have a few,” she laughed. “Your father and I would write down everything in notebooks,” she said. “When we were expecting you, I’m pretty sure I filled out three or four notebooks just with notes about being a first-time mom. Your father did the same; I think he used up even more notebooks than I did,” she said laughing. “With Sam, it was even more. We had two babies now,” she said.

“I was four, Mom,” he said with an eye roll.

“And I was about to be a mother of two,” she said with a raised brow. “Point is, I had no idea. I bought so many books about what to expect when you’re having a second child, how to treat the second one without neglecting the first, it was very stressful. Your dad was stressed, too, but no as much. He always said ‘Dean made it, John Junior will, too’,” she said with a laugh.

“John Junior?” He asked amused.

“He was convinced that Sam would be named John Junior,” she said with an eye roll. “Point is, he wasn’t,” she said laughing. Dean couldn’t help but join in. “He was so calm, and it really helped me.” Dean raised an eyebrow. “I still filled up three notebooks, but it could’ve been worse,” she warned him. “And then Adam came,” she began. “I was so... terrified. Not only because I didn’t know what would happen with your father and I, but also because I was scared that I would treat him differently,” she said.

“Really?” Dean asked surprised.

“Of course. Biologically, he’s not my son. I was scared that I would treat him differently because of that, even hate him,” she said. “But I took one look at him, and knew that none of that mattered. I loved him from the beginning,” she said smiling. “But I was still worried. I worried that I would treat him differently subconsciously, or that you and Sam would treat him differently. I must have read a billion books, filled up seven notebooks-“

“Jesus, Mom!” Dean laughed.

“I was worried,” she defended herself. “Point is, I read books and they really helped me,” she told him. “Also, never be afraid to ask for help. If you feel like you’re becoming overwhelmed, ask us for help, we’ll help you without questions,” she promised him.

“Thank you, Mom,” he thanked her and pulled her into a hug.

“Of course, baby,” she replied and kissed his cheek before pulling away. She hesitated for a moment before she spoke. “Dean,” she began and rubbed her hands together before she continued to speak. “I’m not going to pretend to understand why you want to turn Cas into something sexual, because I don’t understand it. But if it helps,” she said and rubbed her hand over his forearm, feeling the mark under his fabric of his red flannel, “then I’m glad,” she said. Dean pulled her into another hug. How he deserved to have such a loving and understanding mother he’d never know.

“Thank you,” he thanked her and kissed her cheek before pulling away. She smiled at him before tapping his leg and standing up.

“I think I hear you father and Uncle Bobby coming. Why don’t you help Sam grill while your dad and Bobby watch Cas?” She suggested as she walked into the kitchen. “I’d really hate a repeat of last time,” she said with a grimace.

“Oh come on! It was one time!” Sam yelled from the terrace.

“And you burned _everything_ ,” Dean said as he walked out on the terrace. Sam rolled his eyes and turned his nephew around so that he could see his daddy. As soon as Cas saw that Dean was walking towards him, he whimpered and turned himself around so that he could hide his face into Sam’s chest. Adam and Sam both cooed reassurances at him while rubbing his back soothingly. It broke Dean’s heart. His own baby was terrified of him.

Adam gave his nephew a kiss on the top of his head before he walked over to his oldest brother. “He’s scared,” he told him. Dean shot him Sam’s famous bitch face.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” he growled.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have slapped him,” he shot. Dean winced. Adam instantly looked guilty. “I’m sorry,” he apologised.

“No, you’re right,” he sighed and rubbed his face. “What the Hell was I thinking?” He asked himself.

“You can’t take it back, but you can console him,” he told him.

“I know,” he sighed and ran a hand over his face in frustration before he patted his youngest brother on the shoulder. He slowly and cautiously walked towards Sam and Cas. “Baby?” He said quietly. Cas didn’t respond. Instead, he fisted Sam’s grey flannel in an attempt to hide himself further in his uncle’s chest. “Cas, can you please look at Daddy?” He pleaded and hunched himself forward so that he wouldn’t seem too intimidating, at least that’s what he thought. When he was at Sam’s side, he got down on his knees and hesitantly touched his baby’s arm. Cas immediately flinched as if he were burned. Dean look up at Sam, who only nodded at him. “Baby, Daddy’s so sorry. He should have never hit you. He’s so, so sorry, baby. Daddy doesn’t know what came over him, but Daddy promises that he’ll never hurt you again,” he promised.

Sam looked down at his nephew and gave him a slight bounce. “Do you think you can stop hiding?” He asked him quietly. Cas looked up at him. “Hey there,” he said smiling. Cas didn’t say anything. He simply gave a suck to his pacifier. “Your Daddy’s really, really sorry,” he told him. Cas have him pacifier another suck. “Can you go to him?” He asked him and tried to move him, but Cas let out an infantile whine. “Okay, okay,” he said quickly and stopped trying to move him.

“Baby, can you please come here? I swear that I won’t do anything to harm you,” he swore. Cas hesitated, but then gave a slow nod. Sam and Dean both smiled before Sam passed his nephew to his father. As soon as Cas was in his arms, Dean pressed him to his chest.

He felt Sam tap his shoulder and looked up at him. He patted the seat next to him on the porch swing before he got up to take care of the food on the grill. He winced when he opened the hood of the grill and was greeted by an intense heat. He quickly flipped over the burgers and let out a sigh of relieve when he saw that they were only dark and not burned. _‘Not today, Satan,’_ he thought, but then quickly tapped the wooden rail, not risking to jinx anything.

“Okay, baby, let’s talk,” Dean said and got up so that he could sit down on the porch string. “I should have never hit you,” he began. “I don’t know what came over me. I just got so angry and I let it out on you. I should have never done that,” he told him. He gently rubbed his back while he figured out what to say next. “Your Grandma and I were talking and I realised that I didn’t see you as a baby,” he said. Cas looked up at him, hope in his blue eyes. Was this the end? Would he finally be free from this living nightmare? “I only saw you as a true baby when you were taking almonarcyx.” Cas’ hope quickly turned to fear and dread. Would he be forced to drink it all the time? “I differentiated the two of you and I should have never done that. I should have always treated you like the baby you are. That’s why you’ve been so confused-“

_‘No it isn’t,’_ Cas thought while Dean continued talking.

“-it’s because I’ve treated baby you different from almonarcyx you, but that changes. From now on, I’m treating you like the baby you are,” he told him. “And that means that I will no longer be spanking you,” he told him.

Cas felt torn. On one side, be was absolutely terrified and felt defeated knowing that he was going to be treated like an actual baby, and no longer like an adult baby, from now on. On the other hand, he was relieved. He was no longer going to be spanked. It may be childish, but he was absolutely terrified of being physically punished by Dean. It was extremely painful to the point where he bled, which turned more painful whenever he unwilling urinated and defecated himself.

“Forever?” Cas asked hesitantly.

“You’ll be my baby forever,” he promised and kissed his cheek. “I also think another reason why I treated you differently when you were just you, is because I listened to your big boy words,” he said.

“Big boy words?” He asked confused.

“Mh-hm. You’re using words that babies like you don’t know yet,” he said. Cas felt the blood in his veins turn to ice. “From now on, I will no longer be acknowledging your big boy words. I’ll only acknowledge baby words,” he said.

“B-baby words?” He stuttered. What the Hell was going on?

“Yup, baby words. Simply words. Words that only a baby would know and use,” he said. Cas looked at him horrified. Would he never be allowed to speak like an adult ever agin? He didn’t have the chance to ask further questions. He heard the front door slam shut followed by a muffled “sorry!”. “That’s your grandpa,” he told him. “He’s with my Uncle Bobby. They’re both good people, although they can be tough. Uncle Bobby can be a grump at times, and Grandpa can be a harda- hardbutt, but don’t tell him I said that,” he said with a tickle to Cas’ side.

Right as he said that, a tall, tanned man stepped out. He dark hair and a dark beard with a few dashes of grey in it. He had thick dark brows and dark eyes. He looked like a man who used to he in shape, but old age and many home cooked meals had caught up to him. By no means was he overweight, but he did have the beginning of a beergut.

The man walked over to his middle son and looked at the food he was preparing. “Those are looking pretty dark,” he spoke, his voice rough and deep. “Don’t want a repeat of last time,” he added in a teasing tone.

“One time! It was one friggin’ time!” He exclaimed annoyed. John laughed, a deep throaty laugh. He patted him on the shoulder before turning to Cas and Dean. “Who’s this little cutie?” He asked smiling, showing off his dimples and a row of straight white teeth.

“This is Cas,” Dean introduced and got up. “Cas, meet your grandpa,” he said.

“Give him here,” he said and held out his arms. Dean gave his son’s kiss a cheek before handing him over to his Grandpa. Cas immediately latched on to the man, afraid to be dropped. He looked up at the man with wide eyes. “My God, what beautiful eyes you have,” he said smiling. “You don’t send enough pictures of him,” he said. Dean rolled his green eyes.

“I know. Mom already told me,” he said.

“At least now I can see him in person,” he said happily. Dean couldn’t help himself. He pulled out his phone and took a few steps back.

“Smile,” he instructed. John held Cas closer to him and smiled widely, while Cas still looked unsure.

“Send me that, will you?” He asked. Dean nodded.

“Do you actually mind watching him while I make sure Sam doesn’t burn the food again?” He asked.

“Okay, that’s enough. The next person who says that is getting thrown on the grill,” he threatened, making John and Dean roll their eyes.

“Of course not. Go help Burny McBurnerson over there,” he said.

“That’s it. You’re getting thrown on the grill,” he yelled and pointed the spatula at his father.

“Sammy, the burgers,” Adam yelled from inside the house.

“Fuck!” He yelled, when he saw that the five burgers on the grill were burning.


	8. The Barbecue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a trying and humiliating day, Cas begs Dean for his bottle. The special guest finally arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this chapter sooner, but my allergies have been kicking my ass. Who the Hell gets allergies in January? I’m currently re-binging Parks and Rec for the billionth time, and I had to watch it with sunglasses so that I wouldn’t sneeze every 5 minutes. It was 2 AM and I was wearing sunglasses. And of course, I couldn’t (and still can’t) find my Claritin, so I’m just suffering.
> 
> Sorry for the rant lol but if there are (more) spelling mistakes (than usual), it’s because it’s pretty hard to write and re-read while your eyes are watering, your sneezing every 5 seconds, and your head feeling like it’s about to explode.
> 
> But I hope everyone enjoys it!
> 
> Chapter Contains: humiliation, wetting, drinking drugged milk, and probably other stuff I forgot

Cas wanted to die. He was ready for Death to come and free him from this torture. He had been humiliated to the point where he didn’t know how it was possible for him to still be humiliated. He had enough. He had enough of the constant humiliation, the constant baby talk, being ignored because of the use of ‘big boy words’, being forced to to be incontinent, and perhaps worse, using a diaper. What had he done to deserve this?

He didn’t know it was possible for things to get worse, until he heard the voice that gave his smooth skin goosebumps. Crowley had shown up. The same Crowley that had sold him to Dean, the same Crowley that had organised his ‘training’, the one that after every training, would walk into his ‘room’ and further humiliate him. The Crowley who ruined his life.

Of course, Crowley wasn’t alone. Meg and a short, skinny redhead that he recognised as Rowena, Crowley’s mother, were with him. Was this the ‘special guest’ Dean had been talking about? Crowley, Rowena and Meg?

Meg he honestly didn’t mind. She was annoying, yes, and very sarcastic with a dark sense of humour, but she was also nice to him. At least as nice as it was for her to be. She’d sometimes come to him after Crowley left and would just talk to him. She wouldn’t talk down to him like his trainers or Crowley did, but talk to him like an actual human. She’d also bring him extra food sometimes when they’d only give him a little when he ‘acted up’, which meant when he asked questions or refused to do something.

For Rowena, he didn’t really have an opinion of her. He first saw her when he was brought to Mother And Son’s Company, and again briefly when he was brought back to his ‘room’, but he’s never had an actual conversations with him. He’d heard her speak a couple times, her strong Scottish accent made is impossible for him to ignore her. From the few times he’s overheard her, he already knew that she was a driven woman, always wanting to be the best and on top. She also seemed like the woman who would do anything to get what she wanted. She also seemed to have a love-hate relationship with her son, though he didn’t have to overhear her to know that. He’s heard Crowley rant to him about her enough time to know that for himself.

He knew that Crowley wasn’t the person Dean was talking about. Although he was surprised, no, _shocked_  to see Crowley (especially because Dean seemed to have some weird love-hate relationship with the man), he knew that the special friend was someone from his ‘old live’. Something about the way Dean had told him led him to believe that.

_‘Spoke too soon,’_ he thought to himself. He hoped that nothing worse would happen, but of course, it did, because why wouldn’t it? Shortly after Crowley, Meg and Rowena showed up, Dr. Abel showed up. Cas couldn’t help but start to cry. On top of that, his pacifier that he had been sucking on fell out.

Worst. Day. Ever.

But of course, because he was cursed or something, Dr. Abel came over and immediately picked him up from where he was sitting on the grass with some blocks to play with, under the watchful eyes of everyone. Of course, he wasn’t alone. As soon as he began to cry, Dean rushed over and was anxiously standing next to Dr. Abel.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Dean asked him worried. “What’s wrong with him?” He asked the doctor worried.

“I’m not sure,” he answered. “He doesn’t have a full diaper,” he said, causing Cas to cry harder. Could this day get any worse?

_‘Don’t say that!’_ He thought quickly. _‘Didn’t you learn your lesson the first couple times?’_ He asked himself.

“What’s wrong, little guy?” He asked, slightly out of breathe. He wondered again how Dean was able to not just pick him up, but hold him, bounce him, and carry him as if he weighed nothing. “Are you feeling sick?” He asked, and sat down on a chair, placing the adult baby on his lap and began to feel his stomach. “It feels fine to me,” he said.

“So what is it?” Dean asked. Dr. Abel didn’t respond. He silently grabbed Cas’ wrist to check his pulse. “Mh,” he hummed.

“What?!” Dean practically hissed.

“It’s a little fast,” he said slowly. “But I wouldn’t be too worried about that. He’s in a new environment with a lot of people,” he said.

“So what’s wrong with him?” The blond asked.

“I think he’s just overwhelmed,” he told him. Dean let out a relieved sigh. “Babies don’t like change and they can get overwhelmed very easy. Being in a foreign environment with people he barely knows, and not seeing you around was probably just too much for him,” he explained.

Dean reached down and grabbed his baby. “It’s okay, baby. Daddy’s here,” he soothed him. “Here, why don’t you sit with Grandma and Grandpa, while Daddy gets you a new paci?” He suggested and walked over to his parents.

Mary and John were too happy to watch their only grandson. And as soon as Daddy returned with his pacifier, he couldn’t help but feel a little better. Dean gave the diapered man a kiss on the nose and forehead before he walked towards a group of people. Of course, before he left, he told that he didn’t have to worry because “Daddy will be right over there”, pointing towards the group of people.

He hated being talked to like a baby so much. It was humiliating. The only thing that was helping him stay somewhat sane, was Bee, the stuffed bee. He didn’t know why, but for some reason he had become attached to the stupid thing. That realisation made him want to scream and cry. It was so... infantile. Babies did that, adults didn’t. Adults got over things, but babies needed to have something that soothed them. Him relying on Bee showed that he was, slowly, becoming a baby.

_‘And the pacifier and diapers don’t?’_ A voice in the back of his head asked. He let out a heavy sigh. That was another thing. The stupid pacifier his _Daddy_  insisted on him using had become something that he had started to take a liking to. It actually ‘helped’ him, and by helped he meant that it prevented him from having hourly freak outs. He didn’t know what it was, but somehow, sucking on that godforsaken thing calmed him down. As for the diapers, he had no control over that.

“Why the big sigh?” His ‘Grandpa’ asked. The man wasn’t bad. He was nice to him, he talked to him in baby talk, but other than that, he seemed like a nice guy.

“Is my little sweet potato hungry?” ‘Grandma’ asked. He pulled a face. Not at Mary herself, but at the nickname. He actually really liked her. She was nice to him, and while she treated him like a baby, he didn’t mind it as much. It was still humane the way she did. Everyone treated him humanely, save for Dean. He somewhat hoped that he would take a page out of her and Sam’s book, but another part of him hoped that he wouldn’t. He just wanted it to be over. “Dean, I think the baby’s hungry,” she called to her oldest son, who was talking to a group of people.

He didn’t know who they all were, but he figured that the man with the ratty old hat, brown-ginger coloured beard that was beginning to take on a white colour, the deep set smile lines and ‘V’ between his brows, the old olive coloured T-shirt underneath an old blue-grey flannel, which he wore under an old green jacket, along with the old, stained jeans and old, dirty brown work boots easily gave it away that he was none other than Bobby Singer; the man Dean had told him so much about.

The woman next to the man had to have been Ellen Harvelle. Dean hadn’t given her a good description of her, but probably-Bobby had his arm wrapped around her waist, and from the conversation he overheard when he was inside, it had to be her. Which made the young blonde woman next to the brunette Jo, Ellen’s daughter. He was, however, unclear about who the other man was that Dean was talking to. He was an older man with blonde-grey hair, a greying goatee, and deep wrinkles in his smile lines and between his brows.

Dean, who had excused himself from the group of people, was walking towards him with a small smile. “Is my little baby hungry?” He asked, once he was closer. Cas quickly shook his head. He knew what was coming: the dreaded drugged bottle that turned him into the baby he was forced to be. “No?” He said and picked him up and sat him on his hip. “Then what’s the matter?” He asked him. Cas rolled his eyes.

‘Why did he even bother asking? I’m not allowed to talk anyway,’ he thought angrily.

“Does Daddy have a grumpy baby?” He asked and have him a slight bounce, which made him tense up and hold on to the blond man tighter. “Does someone have a full diaper?” He asked, and not so discretely, touched him between the legs. Cas whined and buried his reddening face into the man’s neck. “Nope, you’re dry,” he said and patted his back. “Then why is my baby in such a mood?” He asked. Cas didn’t reply. Dean let out a sigh. “Food will be ready in a couple minutes, so you can eat then. And I’m pretty sure Grandma has a little surprise for you in the form of ice cream,” he said smiling. Cas gasped and looked at him, suddenly remembering something Dean had said.

“Who’s coming that I know?” He asked.

Dean laughed. “I mention ice cream, and suddenly you’re wide awake,” he said. The dark haired baby let out a frustrated whine, but then froze.

_‘That’s what babies do,’_ he reminded himself. “Um... Daddy?” He asked, while trying to think how he could simplify his question. He tried to remember how Claire used to talk when she was little, but his panicking made that difficult.

“What is it?” He asked him and kissed the tip of his nose. Cas made his face.

Why was he always so affectionate. It was weird. _‘You were when Claire was little,’_ a voice in the back of his head said. _‘That was different! She was my actual_ _baby,’_ he thought. “Who’s coming?” He asked him.

“Yeah, you can talk really good,” he said proudly.

_‘How the Hell is he pretending to not understand that?! How much simpler can I make it?!’_ He thought frustrated. He let out a frustrated sigh, before he tried again. “Who coming?” He asked.

“He’s so talkative,” Mary laughed. Cas couldn’t help but let out a frustrated sob. What was worse than being forced to be a baby against your will? Them clearly understanding you, but pretending that they don’t, because it’s ‘grown up‘ words.

“It’s okay, baby,” Dean soothed and rubbed his back. How the Hell was he supposed to talk, if even the simplest words are considered ‘grown up talk’?

Cas took a deep breath to try and calm himself and try it one more time. “Who come?” He asked. It was so stupid, but it was the only other option he could thing of that wouldn’t be considered ‘grown up talk’.

“Who come?” He repeated, like one often did when a toddler asked something so that you could understand what they were saying. “Who else is coming, is that what you’re asking?” He asked him. Cas bit back a growl and nodded. “Well, everyone’s already here.” The diapered man furrowed his brows in confusion. Dean had told him that someone he knew would be coming, and bow he was saying that that person was already here? Cas looked around, well, tried to. From Dean’s arms, he could only see so much, and there were so many people, that it was hard to keep track.

“Not everyone,” Sam said, walking towards them waving his smartphone. Cas’ eyes widened. A phone! Why had he never thought of it? He quickly looked down to see if he could see Dean’s phone, but couldn’t see it.

“Who’s not here?” He asked confused.

“Who do you think?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. Dean shrugged. Sam rolled his hazel eyes. “I’ll give you a hint: if he were here, it’d be a lot louder,” he told him. Dean thought for a moment before he realised who he was talking about and rolled his green eyes.

“Who?” Cas asked. Dean chuckled and touched the tip of his nose.

“That’s a surprise, my babe,” he told him. Cas let out a frustrated sigh. “Is the table all set?” He asked.

“It’s ready,” he said, before shouting: “food’s ready!”, earning a slap from Dean. “Ow!”

“Don’t scream around the baby,” he hissed, earning an eye roll. “Is the high chair set up?” He asked. Cas let out a whimper in humiliation. Being treated like a baby was bad enough, but a fucking high chair for him?

_‘Are you really surprised?’_ He asked himself. No, he wasn’t. He wanted to be, but what did he expect? At home - _‘Dean’s house,’_ he reminded himself - he always sat in a high chair, so why would now be any different?

“Your dad set it up earlier,” Mary replied and got up with a tap to John’s thigh, urging him to get up as well.

“Hurry up! We’re hungry!” He heard someone shout from the terrace.

“Shut it, Rufus!” John replied, walking up the stairs.

“You better put some more respect in that tone, boy,” the dark skinned man replied with a smile.

“I’m a marine, boy. You put some respect in  _your_  tone,” he replied jokingly.

“Former marine,” the older man said with a smile.

“Once a marine, always a marine,” he shot back.

“And Vietnam Vet,” Adam added.

“You win,” he said and held up his hands in surrender.

“Okay, boys. That’s enough,” Mary replied. Cas didn’t need to see her to know that she was rolling her blue eyes. “Let’s all sit down and eat,” she said as she sat down next to Cas’ high chair.

“I’m so hungry,” Adam sighed, looking longingly at the food he had piled onto the paper plate.

“You can wait another minute,” she said with an eye roll.

“The boy’s an athlete, Mary. He needs his strength,” John said. “Now if you’ll put the baby in his seat and sit down, we can all enjoy this delicious meal everyone slaved over,” he said to Dean, who was taking his sweet time walking to the high chair. Cas suspected that it was to humiliate him further.

“John, he plays baseball in college-“

“University,” Adam corrected her while she continued talking.

“-he’s far from an athlete,” she said.

“I was in the paper _and_ mentioned on ESPN,” he told her.

“It was your college’s-“

“University’s.”

“-paper,” Sam corrected him.

“And the only reason you were mentioned on ESPN, is because you were on the roster and you were bating,” Dean added while he lowered Cas into the high chair. His cheeks burned bright red. Everyone had stopped talking and were looking at him. Once he was placed in the high chair, Dean secured him by snapping the belt tight.

_‘As if I could escape,’_ he thought angrily. He couldn’t move his legs except for crawling, so how the Hell was he supposed to escape a high chair? Especially with everyone watching him.

“All set,” the blond said before placing a kiss on his head and sitting down next to him - on a normal chair, of course.

“Dig in,” John said as he picked up a chicken wing Jess made, and was about to take a big bite out of it, when the older man Dean had been talking to earlier cleared his throat loudly. John let out a heavy sigh. “Yes, Jim?” He asked annoyed.

“Aren’t you forgetting somthing?” Jim asked him. Another heavy sigh left John before dropping the still whole wing onto his full plate. “Thank you,” he thanked him before closing his eyes and lowering his head. Everyone at the table soon followed.

“We’re praying,” Dean whispered to Cas, before doing what everyone else was doing.

The diapered man could barely contain the laugh that was bubbling up inside of him. They were praying. They were _praying_. If anyone should pray, it should be him... and he had been praying - too many times to keep count. He’s prayed until he couldn’t pray anymore. And every time he prayed, he was ignored. He prayed to the man who had blessed him with so many things: a stable job, a nice house, a beautiful wife, a perfect daughter. And now, everything changed.

“Dear Lord, we wanted to thank you for this delicious food you have blessed us with, and for continuously watching over us and blessing us with every morning. We also wanted to thank you for bringing Cas into our lives. We had prayed for this for a long time, and it’s finally happened. Thank you for hearing our prayers and for blessing us. Amen,” he said.

“Amen,” everyone repeated before they started eating. Dean took Cas’ small plate and put on some mac ‘n’ cheese and string green beans before putting it back on the tray. “Okay, little man,” he said as he picked up the fork and picked up some green beans, “open up,” he said and moved it to his lips, which is when he noticed that they were quivering. “What’s wrong, baby?” He asked worried. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Dean and his baby.

Cas opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. How the Hell was this fair? He had prayed to God _every night_  for God knows how long, begging and pleading for Him to help, but all he got in return was radio silence. He did nothing but watch him suffer. Cas wouldn’t put it past Him if He had enjoyed Himself. How was this fair? What did he do to deserve this?!

A wail escaped him when he noticed that he was, unwillingly, peeing. This day could not get any worse. “Oh, it’s okay, baby,” Dean assured him. “We’ll be right back. I’m just going to go change him. Keep eating,” he told them. Cas began to cry harder. Why did he have to say that? Did he get off on humiliating him?

_‘Probably,’_ he thought as the man carried him into the living room.

“It’s okay, baby. Daddy’s changing you,” he told him and sat down next to the diaper bag. He moved Cas so that he was only being held in one arm, and reached into the diaper bag to pull out a changing pat. Next, he laid him down on it and pulled down his shorts. “You’re being such a brave boy. Daddy’s so, so proud of you,” he told him as he undid the straps of his soiled diaper.

“No,” he sobbed. He just wanted it all to end.

“Yes, you are. You’re the best of the best,” he told him and lifted up his legs so that he could remove the soiled diaper, which he balled up and sat on the side so that he could lay the clean diaper underneath the crying baby. “This is gonna be cold,” he warned him as he got out a wipe to clean the urine off of him. As soon as the wet wipe touched him, he hissed. At home - Dean’s House! - there was a heating station that warmed up the normally cold wipes. So to feel the cold ones against his bare skin, only worsened his already bad mood. “I know, I know,” Dean said sympathetically.

“Da-addy?” Cas asked through his sobbing.

“Yeah, baby?” Dean answered while throwing the wipe over the dirty diaper.

“Bo-“ He coughed. “Bottle,” he practically begged him. He just wanted to be free.

“You want your bottle?” He asked him while powdering him and closing the taps. “Okay, you can have your bottle,” he told him and dressed him again.

Fifteen minutes later, the bottle was empty. He was starting to feel better; calmer. He knew that it wasn’t the medicine, it usually took 15-20 minutes after he’s done with the bottle for it to kick in, but him knowing that’d he’d soon not feel anything anymore relaxed him.

“You feeling better?” Dean asked him as he positioned Cas to be burped. The adult baby nodded. “I’m glad,” he said with a kiss to his cheek before he began to burp him. After he burped, followed by a bit of spit up, Dean wiped it away before pressing a kiss on his cheek. “Good boy,” he praised him. “You ready to go out?” He asked. Another nod.

“Bee?” He asked him. He hated asking for it, but he really wanted Bee right now.

“He’s outside with Grandma and Grandpa,” he told him while he got up and grabbed the trash to throw away before heading out. “How about we eat first, and then you can have Bee and your paci?” He suggested.

“Okay,” he agreed quietly.

“Okay,” Dean repeated with a smile and kissed him on the cheek again before stepping out.

“He feeling better?” Adam asked.

“Much better,” he assured him and sat him down in his highchair. “He wasn’t feeling too well, but he’s better now,” he told him.

“Poor baby,” Mary said with a frown and rubbed his soft arm soothingly.

“Eat up,” he said with a kiss to the top of his head before sitting down. “What did I miss?” He asked and picked up a rib and bit into it like a caveman, which Mary immediately pointed out disapprovingly.

“Dean,” she chastised with a sigh. “You’re not an animal,” she told him, giving him the disapproving mom look.

“Sorry, Mom,” he apologised with his mouthful. Mary gave him another warning look. Dean quickly chewed his food before apologising again. “So, Sammy, how’s the bartending?” He asked him.

“It’s good,” he said. “The ladies get a little out of hand sometimes, but who can blame them?” He asked grinning, earning a slap from Jess.

“I don’t like it,” Mary said with a shake of her head.

“Mom,” her middle son complained with a roll of his hazel coloured eyes.

“Don’t ‘Mom’ me, Mister,” she told him. “I don’t understand why you do it.”

“It’s good money,” he told her.

“You had a good job! You were a handyman!” She told him.

“But bartending pays more,” he told her. “And it’s just temporary,” he added.

“You could work with Bobby,” she said.

“I’d be glad to have ya,” the older man said before taking another bite of his hamburger, causing ketchup to drop onto his shirt, which he wipe away with a finger and licked it off. “Your brother’s already a big help. Wouldn’t mind having another Winchester,” he added with his mouthful.

“Thanks, but I’d rather stick to bartending,” he said.

“At least consider going back to repairi-“

“Leave the boy be, Mary. It’s only for another three weeks and then, he’ll officially be a lawyer,” he said proudly. Sam had recently switched companies, after his old one had basically just treated him like a temp. They didn’t give him any cases, had him fetch coffee for the ‘actual’ lawyers, and had him organise files. The most lawyer thing he did in his two years there was pose for a picture with all the lawyers.

“Still,” the blonde said quietly.

“He won’t do it, Mom. Especially after the whole Amelia thing,” Adam said.

Amelia was Sam’s ex-girlfriend. Two years after Sam had graduated from Stanford, Jess and Sam briefly broke up. Sam had finally told Jess what he and his brothers, his whole family actually, do. To say that she had been pissed would have been an understatement. They had spend most of the night arguing, with Sam spending a couple nights on the couch. Jess had been hurt. She didn’t understand why Sam had hid it from her for so many years, especially since they told each other _everything_. She had told him to stop, and he had told her that he wouldn’t -  _couldn’t_. Hunting was his job. After many nights of arguing, they decided to call it quits.

Sam then decided to drive his best friend, Brady, in Texas and “live it up as a Bachelor” as he had said, which still made Dean cringe. It was so douchey. While he was in Texas ‘living it up’, he had accidentally hit a dog. He brought it to the vet, where he met Amelia. Sam decided to stay in the hopes of starting something with Amelia, but she had disappeared. While finding work at some rundown motel, he ran into her again. Shortly after that, they started dating. After a year of dating, Amelia’s assumed dead soldier husband returner. Torn between Sam and Don, he decided to end the relationship. He moved back to Kansas and swore that he would never work at a motel or stay there longer than a week. Even though it had been pointed out numerous times that the motel had nothing to do with Amelia, he still wouldn’t listen. The man was stubborn.

“Dude,” Sam hissed at the youngest Winchester brother. Jess, of course, knew of it. Mary had, against Sam’s wishes, called her. She couldn’t bare to see her sweet son in pain. After she showed up, they had a long talk, where Sam told her all about Amelia. She wasn’t mad at him, of course. They had been broken up. Shortly after the talk, they decided to give their relationship another try.

“It’s fine, Sam. We were on a break,” she said with a shrug. “And besides, how can I be mad when the cutest little man is here?” She said, smiling at Cas who immediately turned red. He kept his head down and continued to eat his food with his hands. He’d much rather be eating with a fork or spoon, but he was ‘too little’ according to Dean.

_‘Five more minutes,’_ he thought. _‘Five more minutes and then I’m free,’_ he thought relieved. He knew he wasn’t actually free, but at least then he’d be less him, and he wouldn’t feel constantly humiliated and wish for death.

“Such a messy fella,” Rowena cooed, making Crowley roll his eyes.

“A baby’s messy, someone call the news,” he said sarcastically.

“Oh, lighten up, Fergus. No need to be jealous. You’re still Mummy’s favourite,” she said smiling, making everyone at the table chuckle.

“Mother!” Crowley exclaimed embarrassed. Cas smiled. He was relieved to see that he wasn’t the only one suffering.

After that, the conversations became more natural. Everyone talked to everyone about God knew what. Cas didn’t care. The medication was beginning to kick it. The food was beginning to miss his mouth more often and he was beginning to feel almost lightheaded. His mind began to clear and it felt easier to breathe. It was becoming easier and easier to just let go.

“Daddy’s here,” a familiar voice said. Out of instinct, Cas looked at his Daddy. He’s the only Daddy, after all, but Daddy hadn’t said anything. Besides, it wasn’t even Daddy’s voice. He knew that, but why did that voice sound so familiar?

“Gabriel, you came,” Sam said, less than enthusiastic.

_‘Gabriel?’_ He thought confused. He knew a Gabriel.

“That’s what she said,” he said smirking. That voice was so familiar. “And there’s Cassie. Recognise me?” He asked. Cas froze and slowly turned his head to the direction of the voice. It was his brother. “There it is,” he said grinning.

                  -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

If Cas hadn’t been drugged out, he would’ve been freaking out. Instead, he had managed to get mac ‘n’ cheese in his hair, making everyone at the table laugh. After a mac ‘n’ cheese had almost, somehow, made acquaintances with the inside of his ear, Dean decided to feed his hungry little boy, which made feeding himself a little difficult, given that he was still starving. Thank God for Mary. As soon as she had finished eating, she had taken the plastic baby spoon from Dean and told him to eat while she fed her grandson. Although, she wasn't as much feeding him as she was making him laugh uncontrollably while every now and then getting some food in his mouth.

“Here comes the airplane!” She sang while making airplane noises. Cas laughed and banged his hands on the tray while pressing his lips together and blowing, causing spit to run down his face. Dean reached for the soft cloth with blue elephants on it and wiped the spit away.

“Can you make ‘ah’ for Grandma?” He asked him.

“Aaaah!” He said, opening his mouth wide so that Mary could land the airplane. As soon as the spoon was on his tongue, he closed his mouth.

“Good boy,” Dean praised and kissed his head before he continued to eat.

“Mhh,” he hummed happily while chewing his food.

“You like it, sweetie?” Mary asked him happily, just as she did after every bite. She loved hearing his response.

“Is yummy,” he told her while he continued to chew.

“So, how long has my little bro been a _little_  bro?” Gabe asked, smirking at his little joke.

“Almost a week,” Dean answered between chewing. “He’s still getting used to it, but he’s doing much better,” he said and gently stroked his sons soft cheek.

“So, why the kinky baby sex?” He asked. Silence. Jody accidentally let her fork fall on her plate, making Cas jump and start to cry. Alex, Jody’s adopted daughter, inhaled her water and started to cough loudly and heavily. Linda Tran, who was sitting next to the dark haired teen, began to slap her back to help get the water out of her lungs. Benny, Dean’s best friend, was staring at the man with wide eyes. Donna was cautiously chewing the casserole while she stared at Gabriel. Lastly, there was Garth. Who was still doing the annoying “ooooh” until Rufus had finally shut him up.

“Gabe,” Dean hissed and removed the crying baby from the high chair and scooted his chair back so that he could sit him on his lap while he tried to stop his crying.

“He’s my brother. I have a right to know,” he said, raising a brow.

“He _was_  your brother, Gabriel. He’s _my son_  now,” the blond man growled happily with a fake smile so that he wouldn’t freak the crying baby out more.

“Dah!” Cas cried, clinging to the man.

“I know, baby, I know. You got scared, huh?” He asked him while gently rocking him and patting his back.

“Yuh,” he answered with a cough.

“I know,” he said sympathetically and grabbed the cloth so that he could wipe off his baby’s mouth.

“Nh,” he complained with a whine.

“I know, Daddy’s a meany,” he said and pressed his lips to his sons forehead before placing the cloth on the table and grabbing the pacifier. “You want your paci?” He asked him. Cas wiped his eyes and nodded, opening his mouth. As soon as he felt the weight of the rubber nipple on his tongue, he closed his mouth and began to suck on it. Dean smiled at his son and wiped the remaining tears off his face.

“Bee?” He asked through the pacifier before pulling up his nose.

“Of course, my prince,” he said and grabbed the stuff bee and gave to his son, who immediately grabbed it and hugged it to his chest.

“So?” Gabriel asked.

“Gabe, can we do this another time?” Dean asked, trying to remain calm.

“I think now’s the perfect time,” the brunet answered, his hazel coloured eyes hard.

“Gabe, not now,” Dean said through clenched teeth. His patience was thinning. He already wasn’t very fond of the man to begin with. He and Sam were sort of friends, but he and him haven’t always seen eye to eye. Of course, it probably didn’t help that his younger brother was being forced to be a, as he said it, “baby sex slave”, but some of it is his fault after all.

“Why not? Does my brother not know?” He asked, looking at his younger brother who was showing off his bee to Mary and Missouri.

“Gabe,” he warned.

“Why don’t we ask him? Hey, Cassie? Do you k-“

“Enough!” Dean yelled, his green eyes turning completely black. Cas froze and looked up at his Daddy. As soon as he saw the black eyes, he screamed.


	9. The Barbecue (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of the barbecue. Cas is still freaking out about seeing his Daddy’s eyes turn black, but Dean manages to turn him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for my long absence. I was on Spring Break and thought that I’d be be able to update then, but I didn’t. All I did was work minus a couple days that I actually celebrated Spring Break. I’m back at college now and have a lot of work to do, but I’m done with this semester in the beginning of May! My anxiety has also decided that right now would be great to make an appearance, which I appreciate greatly! 
> 
> Regardless, thank you all for being so patient! I’m not sure when I’ll be able to update again, I have two exams and a huge paper dude this week on top of a presentation that my social anxiety cannot wait for, but I already know where I’m going with the story... at least regarding the next chapter.
> 
> Content Warning: humiliation, cock cage, catheter, mention of sexual abuse (unwanted arousal, non con sex toys insertion)

“Look at the bee, Cas! Look at it buzz! Buzz, buzz, buzz,” Jess sang and waved the stuffed bee in front of the crying and screaming baby.

“He’s still crying,” Sam sang with a fake smile while he bounced the babe on his lap, or at least he tried to. The drugged adult baby had been crying for ten minutes now. Ten minutes of him screaming and crying, ten minutes of Jess trying to comfort him with that stupid bee, ten minutes of him on his uncle’s lap, and ten minutes of Sam bouncing him on his lap. In the beginning it was relatively easy, but after a couple minutes it seemed like he was getting heavier. Now, his legs were shaking so badly every time he raised them for a bounce, that he was convinced that they would snap in half.

“I can see that,” she hissed at him with a fake smile.

“Well then why don’t you try something else?” He suggested through his teeth.

“What am I supposed to do?” She asked him frustrated.

“I don’t know! Figu-“

“You have no right to do that to my brother!” He heard Gabriel yell at Dean. Sam and Jess both let out a heavy sigh. For ten minutes now, the two men have been yelling at each other.

Gabriel still couldn’t believe what Dean was forcing his younger brother to do. He knew the system of course, he knew that this wasn’t a rare occurrence, but he just couldn’t believe that it was happening to his own brother. Dean felt that it was none of Gabriel’s business what he did with his baby, since he was legally his.

“Da-ah!” Cas hiccuped. Sam and Jess looked at each other nervously. What should they do? He had seen his own Daddy’s eyes turn black. He probably didn’t know what it meant, but Sam and Jess, along with everyone else at the table, knew.

“Do you want your Daddy?” Jess asked him, biting her bottom lip nervously. She wasn’t sure what she’d do if he said yes. She was fairly certain that he’d probably freak out again when he saw him, black eyes or not.

“Yuh,” hiccough, “nuh,” he said. He clearly didn’t know what he wanted. On one hand he wanted his Daddy, but then he remembered the black eyes. The poor babe was so confused and terrified that is absolutely broke Jess and Sam‘s hearts.

“What do we do?” She whisper yelled to Sam.

“I don’t know,” he said frustrated before plastering on a fake smile. “Just keep playing with the damn bee,” he said pained. He was really beginning to hate that thing, mainly because it was quite literally being pushed into his face. “Jess,” he hissed at her frustrated, when she pressed the damn thing into his face again.

“I’m trying to make him laugh,” she hissed back before pressing it into his face again. “Cassie, look. Bee thinks Uncle Sammy’s a flower,” she said with fake enthusiasm. Cas’ crying began to decrease in volume, but the tears were still flowing steadily down his flushed cheeks. Sam and Jess both sighed in relieve. However, the brunet’s relieve was short lived, as Jess continued to shove the plush toy into his face.

“How are you idjits doing?” Bobby asked, walking into the living room. Sam and Jess both sighed in relieve, hoping that they could give the crying baby to him so that their ears could get some much needed silence.

“He won’t stop crying,” Sam said. “Where’s Dean?” He asked.

“Talking with Gabe,” he said with an eye roll. “Adam’s trying to talk to him, but I think he only made it worse,” he said. “Your brothers are idjits,” he added.

“I know,” he sighed.

“But your Dad’s talking to them now. He oughta knock some sense into them,” he said with a frustrated sigh.

             -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“How the Hell are you siding with him! Your son’s a fucking sicko!” Gabriel screamed at the former marine.

“Watch it!” Adam warned.

“Adam, go back inside,” he ordered his youngest son before turning to the fuming brunet in front of him. “We invited you because we thought that you should be able to see him, but you oughta watch yourself,” John warned him.

“I should watch _myself_?!” He said and let lose a laugh. “You are _forcing_  my brother into a baby sex toy!” He screamed at Dean.

“I have a right to do it! He’s _mine_!” He yelled at him.

“He’s a human being!” He said before charging at Dean, at least he tried to. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his torso and held him back. “Let me go!” He yelled at the man holding him.

“Calm down,” Rufus ordered. Gabriel was surprised. For an older man, he was still surprisingly strong.

“Calm down?! He’s forcing my own brother to-“

“You know exactly why he’s in the situation he’s in,” Dean growled at him. At that, the brunet man immediately stopped fighting. A sob escaped him as he hung his head. When Rufus was sure that the man wasn’t going to attack Dean again, he let go off him. “I understand that it must be difficult, it would destroy me if it would happen to Sam and Adam, but I would also never put them into such a situation,” he told him. That did nothing to comfort the sobbing man. “I would be okay if you visit Cas and spend some time with him, but if you do another scene like you did today, and that will be it for you,” he told him. It wasn’t a threat; it was a promise.

“Okay,” Gabriel said while he was trying to get ahold of himself.

“Okay. Now I’m going to go inside to see _my baby_ , and I hope that you will be gone by then,” he said. Gabriel looked at him shocked. “You can still see him on occasion, but I think it would be best if you leave now,” he said before walking towards the house.

“He’s inside,” his Mom said when he walked up the stairs into the terrace. “Sam and Jess are trying to cheer him up. Bobby just went to check on them. Adam’s in there, too,” she added.

“This is the quietest it’s been,” Ellen told him.

“He’s been crying non-stop,” Jo clarified.

“Screeching is more like it,” Rowena said with a raised eyebrow. “I could barely hear me own thoughts,” she said with a dramatic sigh.

“Mother,” Crowley chastised.

“What? You weren’t much better,” she told him. “I had to put a dab of whiskey in yer bottle every night just so I could hear me own thoughts,” she said.

“Mother,” he hissed, not wanting everybody to hear stories about him.

“Oh, come on, Fergus. You were a little babe once, too. Pooed and weed in yer diaper,” she said.

“Mother that’s enough!” He told her and snapped his fingers. Rowena rolled her eyes with a laugh at her son’s failed attempt at forcing her to be quiet, but she did stay silent.

“Right,” Dean said, before turned and walking inside.

“Look, Cassie! It’s Daddy!” Jess said relieved. Cas turned to his Daddy. At first, the crying babe looked happy and relieved, but that only lasted for a split second before he looked absolutely terrified and began to scream louder than he had before.

“No! No Daddy,” he screamed before crying. “Bad!” He sobbed.

“No, no, baby, Daddy’s not bad,” Adam said quickly.

“Daddy’s good, baby! Please stop crying,” she begged him, hoping to calm the crying and screaming babe down before he does even more damage to her ears than he already has.

“Wa-wan’ Da-ah-ddy,” he cried.

“Your Daddy’s right there, Cassie. Let’s go over to him,” Sam suggested and got up. He took a deep breath before he stood up. His already shaking legs shook even more, and Sam was actually surprised that they were able to hold his weight as he lifted himself and Cas up from the couch. Once he was standing, he let out a heavy sigh. He grunted a little when he sat the whimpering man on his hip and began to slowly walk over to Dean, praying that his burning and shaking legs wouldn’t fail on him.

Sam was a strong man. He worked out almost daily - lifting weights and running, but he has let himself go a little. Not weight wise, he was still lean and muscular, but workout wise. When he and Dean (and Adam and John on occasion) were still hunting, he worked out every single day, often twice a day. He had to, if he didn’t want to be something’s prey or quite literally become a monster. But since somewhat retiring (“you’re never retired,” Bobby always said), he’s been enjoying himself.

Cas wasn’t necessarily heavy. He was lean and Sam could see that he used to have more muscles than he has now. Of course, not being allowed to move in anyway except crawling every once in a while would cause one to loose muscle mass. Sam briefly wondered how long he’s been captive. He knew that Dean has had him for a little over three weeks, minus the two weeks for training. Sam almost felt bad for the infantilised man, but he tried not to dwell on it too much. He got the most adorable nephew out of it, and best of all, he was helping Dean control his... urges.

“Noooh!” He screeched and tried to push himself away from his uncle, but he couldn’t. The drugs made any movements too difficult.

“Sam, he doesn-“

“Take him now before something happens,” he hissed at him and practically shoved the crying man into his Daddy’s arms before grabbing Jess’ hand and walking out. Adam didn’t hesitate to follow after them. He had only been there a couple minutes, but his ears were already hurting.

“Where are you going?” Dean asked and sat a kicking and pushing Cas on his hip.

“Out. I need quiet and I need to see if my hearing will ever be normal again,” Sam said.

“You’re hearing’s already shot,” he said and smiled at his awful pun. The only reply he received was an annoyed look from Sam and Jess, and Cas’ continuous crying and struggling. At least Adam was polite enough to huff a laugh.

“This definitely made my tinnitus worse,” he said before leaving the room.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Bobby said and patted Dean’s shoulder before walking outside to where the remaining guests were. After Gabriel lost it, a couple people didn’t feel comfortable staying and had excused themselves.

“It’s okay, baby,” Dean shushed him as he began to gently bounce him while patting his back.

“Ba-ah-ad,” he said through sobbing hiccups.

“No, it’s Daddy, baby,” he assured him.

“Noo,” he said and let out a throaty cough.

“It’s just Daddy, baby. It’s no monster, or is Daddy a monster?” He asked him with a small smile, hoping to get a small smile out of him, but nothing. All he got was more tears. “Okay, baby, let’s have a talk,” he said and walked over to the couch. He sat down and sat the still sobbing man on his lap. “Okay, baby, what’s wrong?” He asked him. He already knew what was wrong, but he wanted his son to actually tell him.

“I wan’ Daddy,” he said.

“I’m right here,” he told him. “And look, Bee’s here, too!” He said and grabbed the stuffed bee and began to move it in front of Cas’ face.

“No, _Daddy_ ,” he said, trying to convey that he wanted his Daddy and not whatever Dean was.

“Are you scared because you saw Daddy’s eyes?” He asked him. Cas’ lip began to quiver before he managed a nod, followed by even more tears. “Oh baby, that was just a trick,” he told him.

Cas pulled up his nose dramatically and looked up at his Daddy with those big tear filled blue eyes. “Twick?” He asked. Dean smiled relieved.

“That’s right, baby, a trick,” he lied and held the bee out to Cas again, but this time he actually took it and pressed it against his chest.

“See,” he said and looked at him before closing his eyes and opening them again. The once green eyes turned completely black. Before Cas could make a sound, Dean closed his eyes again before opening them once more, showing that his eyes were back to normal. Cas blinked up at him, so Dean did it again. When his eyes were back to normal a second time, a small smile graced his lips. “That’s not scary, right? Daddy’s not scary,” he said smiling.

“Daddy not scawy,” he agreed.

“That’s right,” he said smiling and grabbed a pacifier from the diaper bag and offered it to him. The diapered man accepted it without hesitation and began to suck on it. “Let’s go back outside,” he said and got up.

“Gabe?” He asked.

“Gabriel’s not here, baby. He had to go,” he told him. “But how does some pie sound?” He suggested.

“‘ie!” Be said excitedly and clapped his hands together.

“Does someone want pie?” Mary asked smiling, when she saw her son walk out with her happy looking new grandson.

“Yuh,” he said through his pacifier.

“Well, let me get it for you,” she said smiling and got up.

“Do you want some ice cream, too?” Dean asked his baby quietly. Cas nodded excitedly. “Can you ask?” He asked him.

“‘amma, ice,” he said.

“Can you say ‘please’?” She asked him when she was in front of him.

“‘ease,” he repeated.

“Pie with ice cream, coming right up,” she said and pressed her lips to Cas’ forehead before disappearing into the kitchen.

“Everything’s good?” Adam asked when Dean sat down.

“Everything’s perfect,” he assured him.

“What will you do about Gabriel?” Crowley asked.

Adam raised an eyebrow for a quick second, but then shook his head. He was wondering why he cared, but his brother and Crowley always had a weird relationship. One moment they hated each other, the next they were best friends. Then they worked together, then they would double cross the other. Of course, there have been times where they both sacrificed their lives for the other, but then the other would always do something to screw the other one over.

Adam himself has worked with Crowley a few times, once with his dad, but mostly with either one or both of his brothers. In working with him one thing was clear: he never trusted the man. There was just something about him. It was obvious from the first time he’s worked with him, that he would always try to safe himself.

“I think he’ll be quiet,” he said knowingly.

“Well, if he doesn’t, I’ll be happy to help,” he said smiling, looking down at Cas before making eye contact with Dean again.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he assured him.

“Let’s change the subject,” Mary suggested as she sat two pies in front of Dean. “You eat your pie while I feed Cas,” she told him.

                     -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cas woke up the next morning feeling groggy, which was nothing new. It was an effect of the medicine. He blinked tiredly into the dark room. There wasn’t a clock in the room, but he could see the moon light peeking through the curtains. He suspected it was three or four in the morning. He squeezed his eyes shut when a yawn forced its way out of his body. He was about to wonder why he was up, when he felt the quickly cooling liquid in his diaper press against his bottom. He contemplated on going back to sleep, but the cold liquid was annoying him. He squeezed his eyes shut and took in a deep breath before shouting “Daddy!” Nothing happened. The diapered man furrowed his eyebrows in both annoyance and confusion. Daddy - _Dean_  - _always_  came when Cas called for him.

“Daddy!” He yelled again, louder this time.

“...I don’t know, Sammy, just make it happen,” he heard Daddy - _Dean! It’s Dean!_  - say. His voice was getting louder the closer he got to his nursery - _room,_  Cas reminded himself. “Gotta go, the baby’s up,” he said before walking into his room. “Hey, baby, what are you doing up?” He asked as he neared his crib. Cas’ face heated up. How was he supposed to say his diaper was wet? He’d woken up with a wet diaper before, of course, but it was Dean waking him up to change his diaper and to give him his bottle. “Can’t sleep?” He asked him. Cas gave a hesitant nod, hoping that the man would pick him up and realise that the diaper was wet. It wouldn’t make it any less embarrassing or humiliating, but at least he wouldn’t have to say anything. “Aw, well, Daddy has to work,” he said and reached out to turn the little TV in his crib. It wasn’t really a TV, it was more of a plastic music box that when turned on, had a dim light with little cartoon fish in it that moved and played soothing lullabies. “Now, Daddy has to go back to work, but he’ll check on you in about an hour,” he promised and leaned down to press his lips to his forehead. “Sweet dreams, little man,” he said before turning around and walking towards the door.

“Daddy,” Cas said, his face turning redder than it already was.

“None of that now, babe. Go to sleep,” he said and began walking to the door again.

“My diaper’s wet,” he said and squeezed his eyes shut. He was humiliated.

“Cassie, I’m serious. I know you’re not tired, but at least try,” Dean said. Cas’ eyes snapped open. What was going on? He had said that he would never let him sit in a used diaper, but now he was forcing him to? It took him a second to realise why - he was using ‘big boy words’.

“Diaper wet,” he said as tears of humiliation began to run down his face.

“What’s wet?” Dean asked as he began to walk closer

“Please don’t make me repeat myself,” he begged him. He knew that he was using ‘big boy words’ even though he wasn’t supposed to, but he hoped that the man would have some sympathy and ignore that rule.

“You’re so talkative today,” Dean said with a laugh. “But what’s wet, baby?” He asked him. More tears ran down his face as a sob escaped his lips. What was he thinking? Of course that monster wouldn’t have any sympathy. “Oh, don’t cry, baby. Tell Daddy what’s wrong,” he said and reached into the crib to run a hand along his cheek. Another sob escaped the humiliation man. Dean was actively forcing him to say exactly what was wrong, otherwise he would’ve picked him up a long time ago.

“My diaper,” he said as more tears ran down his cheek.

“What?”

“Diaper!” He said frustrated.

“I know you can say it, baby, just try,” he encouraged.

 _‘How much simpler can I make it?’_ He thought. “Diapy! My diaper! Diapy!” He yelled.

“Oh! Your diapy’s wet?” He asked and picked him up.

 _‘Are you fucking kidding me? That’s what you wanted me to say? Fucking diapy?!’_ He thought angrily, but his anger was short lived and quickly replaced with humiliation when he felt Dean squeeze the diaper and chuckle.

“Looks like my good boy peed in his diaper,” he said and walked him over to the changing table. He only restrained his arms, since Cas couldn’t do much with his legs. “It’s time to clean out your catheter, soon,” he told as he removed the used diaper and threw it in the trash. “I’ll probably do it this weekend,” he said as he cleaned his bottom with a warmed up baby wipe.

“Will you remove the... cage... too?” He asked, practically begged. It was uncomfortable. It was small and tight and be hadn’t cum in over a month, not that he had any reason to cum. There was absolutely nothing arousing about anything whatsoever. The only reason he had an urge was because Dean, and in his training, were forcefully arousing him - playing with his prostate, forcing vibrating sex toys into him, and many other torturous devices into him against his will.

“What?” Dean asked as he put a new diaper underneath him. Cas let out a frustrated sigh. This was beyond humiliating and infuriating.

“Cage,” he said.

“No, baby, the cock cage will stay on,” he told him.

“Please,” he asked humiliated.

“What was that?” Dean asked with a small smile.

Cas pressed his eyes shut before whimpering out, “pease”. He didn’t know why saying that one word that way humiliated him, but it did.

“Look at you using your manners,” he said proudly. “But no, baby, the cage has to stay on,” he said. Before a whine could manage to slip its way past his full, pale lips, a memory suddenly stood out in his fogged brain.

“Eyes,” he practically gasped.

“Eyes?” His Daddy echoed confused.

“Your eyes were completely black,” he said with his eyes wide.

“I think someone’s forgetting that they’re not supposed to use their big boy words,” the man sang. Cas’ blood turned to ice in his veins. “But don’t worry, Daddy will fix that,” he said and reached for something. “Here you go, baby,” he said and pressed a pacifier into his mouth. The freshly diapered man was about to spit it out, when he felt his Daddy tighten a band behind his head. “It’s a pacifier gag. I’ll take it out when you wake tomorrow, but for now, it stays in so that my little honey bee can remember that big boy words are only for big boys, not little babies,” he told him and put his pants back on. “Goodnight my sweet prince,” he said before pressing his lips to his forehead and placing him into his crib.


	10. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has his catheter changed by Jess, and Jess has talks with Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a little longer than planned to update, but it’s finally here! I’m so glad that everyone seems to ve enjoying the story, and I love reading everyone’s ideas of where they think the story is going. I’m not sure how many chapter it will have, but I was thinking around 20 at most.
> 
> Conent Warning:  
> Catheter change (taken out), humiliation, penis gag, non-con drugging, restraints, and other things I forgot to mention

This was the worst day ever. Cas has had a lot of worst days ever, but this one took the cake.

 

It started when he was woken up. Daddy had woken him up like he did every morning: giving him gentle kisses on his face, mixed with gently shaking him and whispering his name. When Cas opened his tired blue eyes, he saw his Daddy‘s blinding smile. “There you are,” he had said smiling. Cas had groaned in annoyance and rubbed at his eyes with his gloved hand. Just as the blonde man had promised, he had worn gloves every day, except for when be was allowed to feed himself.

 

Dadd - _Dean_ \-  had then picked him up and carried him to the changing table. He no longer restrained him, since the worst he could do was punch Dean, but they both knew that he wouldn’t dare to do that. He then removed the pacifier gag, which was not routine. He very rarely wore one, but when he was forced to wear one, Dean always removed it the next morning before he changed his diaper.

 

Once he was freed from the gag, Dean began to change his wet diaper. Still normal. After his diaper had been changed, Dean had dressed him in a pair of soft, striped baby pants and a white shirt that was pulled over his white onesie. After he was fully dressed, Dean had carried him down into the kitchen and sat him in his high chair, where he took off his mittens. Cas let out a sigh of relieve and stretched his hands. Once he was done stretching out the tight muscles in his hands, he began to feed himself the food that was already on his tray; strawberries that were cut into tiny pieces, scrambled eggs, toasted toast with butter that was cut into small pieces, and lastly, two pieces of bacon.

 

Cas had been confused. Dean was sitting at the kitchen table texting on his cell phone. Normally, he would be watching his baby eat while talking to him about what the day would be like. Sometimes, he would be eating breakfast himself or drinking something, often coffee but sometimes an amber liquid that Cas could smell was whiskey.  “Uh...” Cas thought, without realising that he had said it out loud.

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” He asked him. The diapered man didn’t know how to respond without using his “big boy words”. “Are you confused as to why Daddy’s not paying attention to his little prince?” He asked him. He wouldn’t have worded it like that, but he was.

 

“Yes,” he answered, but then quickly changed it to “yuh” when Dean gave him a look. He didn’t want to be gagged again.

 

“Well, today we’re changing your catheter.” The strawberry Cas had just swallowed suddenly felt like steel as it moved down his esophagus before landing like a bomb in his stomach. “And I don’t want to mess anything up, so I’m talking with your Aunty Jess.” His once hot blood in his veins turned to ice. He liked Jess, she was nice, but he did not want that to happen. “I also want to make sure that nothing happens to you because of the leg braces, so I’m having her do something about that, too,” he said. That made the diapered man feel a little better. Maybe that meant that he could finally get rid of those damn braces. “We’re also continuing with your training. I want to see what the best options are for you, so Jess will help with that, too.” Cas suddenly felt sick. “Aren’t you hungry, baby?” He asked.

 

“No,” Cas answered.

 

“Don’t worry, baby. I know your nervous, but Daddy won’t let anything bad happen to you,” he promised, mistaken the diapered man’s loss of hunger for him being nervous. “Now, keep eating,” he demanded. The man reluctantly picked up a cut up strawberry and lifted it to his lips. He chewed the too cold fruit and swallowed it, wincing when the soft fruit felt like barbed wires as it moved down his esophagus. “Good job, baby, keep eating. Aunty Jess will be here in 30 minutes.”

 

And here he was now: restrained on the changing table. His leg braces had been taken off, but his relieve had been short lived. When he had been placed on the changing table, and Daddy - _Dean!_ \- had taken them off, he had stretched his sore legs with a satisfied and painful sigh. His legs had been in the same position for almost two week. The only exercise they had gotten was moving back and forth whenever he was allowed to crawl. Stretching his tight muscles had been the closest thing to an orgasm he’d had in a long, long time.

 

He’d almost cried when his da- _Dean_  had fastened his legs in the damn restraints. Not because it hurt, although it was far from comfortable, but because he was trapped, weak. He had a moment of freedom, even if said freedom was his leg brace being removed. He should’ve kicked Dean. It probably wouldn’t have done anything, not only because his leg muscles had been weakened due to almost two weeks of disuse, but because Dean was freakishly strong. And his eyes. Cas had almost forgotten his eyes, but as soon as he had opened his mouth, a pacifier had been shoved in to silence him. He hadn’t spoken yet, but the man must have realised that he was about to speak “big boy words”. Luckily, it wasn’t a gag. He thought about spitting it out, but a warning look from his Daddy was enough for him to rethink that. He re-rethought his decision of spitting out the pacifier when Aunt Jess walked in.

 

“Hello,” she greeted cheerfully when she walked into his nurs-room. Cas broke out in cold sweat and his heart rate tripled in speed. He knew what came next: his catheter would come out and then his training would continue.

 

_‘He’ll just talk to her about your ‘training’,’_ the voice in the back of his head told him. _‘You known exactly what that means,’_ he reminded himself.

 

He was so caught up in his own head, that he hadn’t realised that Aunt Jess and Dad - _Dean and Jess, Cas! Their fucking names are Dean and Jess!_ \- had continued talking. “-we can do that first, too. Whatever you prefer. You’re the boss,” the pretty blonde told him.

 

“Catheter first, then the shot,” he told him. Cas’ heart stopped.

 

_‘Shot? What shot?! Why did he need a shot?!’_ The diapered man wondered panicked. A whimper managed to escape passed his pacified lips. Dean immediately walked to his shaking baby.

 

“Don’t worry, baby. Daddy promises that nothing bad will happen to you,“ he told him and smiled down at him reassuringly. At least, Cas thought that that’s what he was going for. To the forced baby, it was what he imagined a predator to look like when it smiled down at its victim right before the attack. “Okay, baby, first we will remove your catheter, and then you will get a teeny tiny shot,” he told him and put on latex gloves.

 

“Mhy?” Cas asked through the pacifier, but his question went ignored.

 

“Okay, Dean, I’ll start removing the catheter, and I will tell you everything that I’m doing while you’re watching,” she told him. “First, we have to deflate the balloon,” she said, and held up a syringe. Cas’ eyes widened in horror and a whimper escaped his pacified lips when he saw the syringe. While it didn’t have a needle, it still scared him. “Don’t worry, little guy. It won’t hurt. I’ll put the syringe in the port and this will suck out all the water,” she told him. Cas didn’t remember Dean ever inflating the balloon, but then again, he had been a little occupied panicking when the man had shoved a catheter up his urethra and into his bladder, all while telling him how he will be forced into a baby and all the rules he will have to follow.

 

The blonde nurse pushed the syringe into the port and twisted it to make sure it was tight before he began to deflate the balloon. Cas didn’t really feel anything. He thought he felt something, but it could also have been that he was just imagining it. 

 

“You’re being such a good boy, Cassie. Daddy’s so proud of you,” the blond told him and wiped a tear away from his baby’s cheek.

 

“Okay, Dean, the balloon has been deflated. Now it’s time to remove the catheter,” she said. “It won’t hurt, but it will feel uncomfortable. It is important for you to relax,” she told him. Cas was somewhat relieved. Partly because he would finally be free of the catheter, although only to have a new one re-inserted, but also because Jess was talking to him like an actual adult. It was a nice change. “Dean, you may want to comfort the little guy,” she told him. Dean began to gently stroke his baby’s soft cheek to wipe away the tears that were running down. “Here we go,” she said and began to gently pull the catheter out. The dark haired adult baby squeezed his blue eyes shut, causing more tears to run down his cheeks.

 

“It’s okay, baby,” his Daddy whispered as he continued to stroke his cheek and wipe away his tears.

 

When the deflated balloon was being pulled out through his urethra, Cas began to sob. Not because it necessarily hurt, although it was very uncomfortable and irritating, but because of how weak and humiliated he was. The sobbing man began to cry harder when his pacifier fell out of his open mouth. _‘Just like a baby,’_ he thought.

 

“You’re good, baby, here you go,” he said, and pushed the the pacifier between his lips. Cas hated that he immediately felt better. He also hated that all he could think about was cuddling with Bee, and how attached he had become to that stupid stuffed animal and that damn pacifier.

 

_‘Just like a baby,’_ he taunted himself.

 

“There we go, all out,” the nurse said smiling, showing a row of straight white teeth.

 

“Good job, baby! Daddy’s so, so proud of you!” Dean said cheerfully and pressed his lips to his baby’s damp cheek.

 

“Before I dispose of this, I will clean the area with a saline solution,” she told him. Cas whimpered at the light stinging sensation. He just want this, everything, to be over with. Once Jess was done, she put the catheter, along with her latex gloves, in a bag. “Now the shot,” she said and pulled out an alcohol wipe and began to clean an area on the side of his his butt, near his hip. “Dean,” she said with a nod. Dean nodded back. Cas looked at them with his eyes wide as he began to furiously suck on his pacifier.

 

“Look, Cassie, who’s that?” He asked and held up Bee. Cas hated that his stuffed animal immediately caught his attention. “That’s right, baby, keep looking at Bee,” he said and began to move it around. Cas reached up to grab it, when he suddenly felt a sharp and painful pinch on the side of his butt.

 

“Oww!” He cried out and began to cry.

 

“There, there,” she soothed and put a _Finding Nemo_ band-aid on the wound. “One more and then you‘ll be done,” she promised, and began to clean his other side with a fresh disinfectant wipe. Cas began to cry harder. His crying increased once more when he felt the sharp pinch of another shot, followed by a band-aid being put on the area. “And done!” She said smiling, and kissed his exposed tummy.

 

“How long will it take?” Dean asked.

 

“How long will what take?” Cas asked without thinking.

 

“It depends. Normally it would take one to three hours, but because this little bumblebee has had the leg brace on for a while, it will take less. At the most, 45 minutes because the muscles are already weak,” she explained. The diapered man broke out in a cold sweat. He wasn’t sure what they were talking about, except that they were talking about him, and it didn’t sound good.

 

“And how long will it last?” Dean asked, completely ignoring his baby’s words.

 

“Because this is the first time, it will only two to three months, but I‘d say that three are more likely. The next time it’s renewed, if you choose to, it should last about half a year, and then it will have to be renewed every six to eight months,” she told him.

 

“And it’s save?” He asked worried. Cas stared at he man in disbelief. He had just let his Aunt Jess inject him with something without fully knowing whether it was save or not?! This man was completely insane.

 

_‘You’re just realising that now?’_ He asked himself.

 

“It’s completely save, Dean, just as I had told you. It prevents deep vain thrombosis with the lack of movement, and it only paralysis the muscle. It causes no damage to the nerve or bones,” she assured him. That’s when it dawned on Cas. They were basically paralysing him.

 

“Does it affect his bladder or bowel control?” He asked.

 

“No, but the catheter takes care of of the bladder, and once that goes, bowel control is next,” she told him.

 

That was too much for Cas.

 

“No!” He screamed and spat out the pacifier. A part of him missed the weight of the rubber nipple on his tongue and regretted his choice of spitting it out, but the other part said fuck it. He was beyond the breaking point. It was all or nothing.

 

“You’re okay, baby,” Jess, sweet and nice Jess, tried to sooth him, but Cas ignored her.

 

“No! You can’t do this!” He yelled.

 

“I think someone’s grouchy,” Dean sang. His tone was light, but the look on his face and the steely look in his eyes told a different story.

 

They held a silent warning that Cas was on very thin ice, but he didn’t worry (or care) too much. For one, he was too fed up too care. He had put up with too much for too long, but this was the last straw. _‘Glad to know that_ this _is the last straw, and not the fact he’s literally turning you, a grown man with a child somewhere, into a baby sex slave,’_ the voice in the back of his head said, but he ignored it. The second reason why he wasn’t too worried, is because his Grandma - _‘no!  It’s... what’s her name?’_ More panic sank in when he forgot the woman’s name, but decided to refer to her as Dean’s Mom - had yelled at him when Dean _had_ physically punished him. He remembered the yelling, and Dean telling his mother, and him, that he wouldn’t do that anymore, and something told him that he wouldn’t lie to his mother. “Stop!” He yelled.

 

“Castiel,” he warned.

 

“No! I’m not a baby! I’m a man! You can’t treat me like this!” He yelled, and fought against the restraints.

 

“There, there baby, you’re okay,” Jess tried to sooth him, but Cas ignored her. He was too fed up.

 

“You’re all crazy!” He yelled and fought some more, but Dean put an end to it quickly. He shoved something in his mouth and tied it around his head. It took him a second to realise what it was, and once he did, he was horrified and humiliated - it was a penis gag, the same one he had worn on the first day on his training;  the one that made him gag, which was currently doing, and which made him stop thrashing against the restraints and make him focus on his breathing.

 

“That’s a good boy,” Dean said with a smile and ran a hand down his baby’s cheek. Cas looked at Jess with pleading eyes, but she wouldn’t even look at him. She was staring intently at the plastic bag in her hand that contained his old catheter. Hope blossomed in Cas’ chest. She didn’t approve of what Dean was doing. While she didn’t seem to mind him being turned into a baby, he knew that she didn’t approve of Dean turning him into a sex slave. Maybe he could somehow convince her to talk Dean out of it, and if he managed to do that, he could try to convince her to let him go. “What now?” Dean asked her, interrupting the gagged man’s thoughts.

 

“Well, I’d recommend waiting a few hours, about two to three hours. He will most likely experience incontinence, because he hasn’t been using his bladder muscles for two weeks, but that’s what you want, so it’s nothing to worry about,” she assured him.

 

“Good to know,” he said and reached under the changing table to pull out a clean diaper. I’m just gonna put a new diaper on him real quick and then we can talk,” he said and began to put a new diaper on it. Once it was fastened, he pressed his lips to his babe’s cheek and promised him he’d be right back before he left the room with Jess, leaving the diapered, restrained and gagged man all alone.

 

       -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“Dean, I wanted to talk to you about Cas,” she said as she threw the bag into the trash in the kitchen, before walking over to the sink to wash her hands. She had been wearing latex gloves, so she didn’t have to worry about her hands being dirty, but it was still something she liked to do.

 

“Is he okay?!” Dean asked panicked. Was there something wrong with his baby?!

 

“He’s fine, don’t worry, Dean”, she quickly assured him.

 

Dean let out a sigh of relieve. “Then what’s wrong?” He asked, more relaxed this time.

 

Jess tried her hands with a dry dish towel, and took her time folding it perfectly and putting it next to the sink. She ran a hand through her curly blonde hair, and let out a heavy sigh before she began to speak. “I-“ she began, but then stopped. She didn’t know how to say what she wanted to say without offending or angering her boyfriend‘s brother.

 

“Just spit it out, Jess,” Dean said. It wasn’t said in annoyance or in anger, it wasn’t even impatience, it was more of him wanting Jess to not overthink anything. When he was still the old Dean, no one ever watched what they said around him the way they did now. Sure, he’d get angry sometimes when someone said the wrong thing, but now, people were almost scared of him. Scared of what he might do if someone said something wrong. _‘You kill a couple men and beat a couple guys to near death, and suddenly everyone’s scared of you,’_ he thought with a smile. He sometimes missed those days, but that’s why he had Cas now.

 

Jess let out another heavy sigh before she began to speak once more. “Are you sure that turning Cas into a sex slave is the best thing?” She asked him without meeting his green eyes.

 

“What?” He asked surprised. Jess shifted nervously on her feet and ran a hand through her hair.

 

“I just mean, he’s your baby,” she began and meet his eyes. ‘They’re still green, that’s a good sign,’ she thought.

 

“Yeah?” He prompted and crossed his arms over his chest. A part of him enjoyed that that made the pretty blonde more nervous.

 

“I just... I don’t understand why,” she said. The smirk fell from his full lips.

 

“Understand what?” He asked.

 

“I mean, he’s your baby, right?” She asked.

 

“Yeah,” he confirmed hesitantly.

 

“I just... I just don’t get it,” she said.

 

“Get what?” He asked confused. “I adopted him,” he explained.

 

“That’s not what I meant,” she said with a shake of her head, causing her hair to fall into her face. She pushed her hair behind her ears, before she began to speak again. “I don’t get why you’d turn him into a sex slave,” she said.

 

“I’m not turning him into a sex slave,” he said, shocked that she would accuse him of that.

 

“Of course you are! Do you think he wants that?!” She asked him in disbelief. Dean stared at her shocked. Never has she ever spoken to anyone, let alone him, like that. “What’s arousing about a baby, and not just any baby, but your own baby! That’s disgusting!” She told him. Dean’s eyes flashed black as anger flooded through his body.

 

“How dare you talk to me like that?” He snarled at her and marched towards her, so that he was right in front of her and she had to look up to meet his demonic eyes. It pleased Dean to see them filled with so much fear, and to hear her heart beat so frantically. “He’s _my_ son, I can do whatever I want with _my_ son. How _dare_ you try to paint me as some pedophile pervert?” He hissed at her. Jess’ breathing hitched. She’d never seen him so angry. “I think you should leave before something happens,” he suggested. Jess staid where she was, paralysed with fear. “Now,” he growled. The petite blonde practically ran out of the kitchen before she stopped and turned around to face him.

 

“I know you love him,” she began. Dean turned around to face her, his eyes still black. Sam’s girlfriend held up her hands in front of her, signalling that she meant no harm. “I know you do, and I know that you would do anything for that precious angel,” she said, her hands still held up in front of her. “But do you really think that doing that to him is what’s best for him?” She asked him. Dean blinked his eyes, turning them back to the natural and humanly green. “I know that that’s what’s best for you, that it helps you control your.. urges and be human, but is it what’s best for him?” She asked. Dean continued to stare at her. Jess lowered her arms before she gave her head a single nod. “I’m gonna go, but just think about that, okay?” She asked, before she turned around and walked out of the front door.


	11. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean make a bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back! It’s me! Sorry I’ve been gone, I’m currently on holiday back home and I don’t have much time writing. However, the chapter is finally up! I’ve been enjoying reading all of your comments, and love the way you love it and where you think it’s going. I’m not sure how many more chapter it will have, but I want to keep it under 30, hopefully under 25. My ideal number would be 20, but who knows.
> 
> I do want to clarify one thing: this story is NOT CONSENSUAL. Nothing about this is consensual. The best there is, is (extremely) dubious consent. I have a content warning before each chapter and the tags (as well as the rating) say that it is not consensual. The reason why I am stating this, is because there have been a number of people who are very unhappy with this story.
> 
> For one, it is a fictitious story. It is not real. The characters are (unfortunately, but for this particular story fortunately) not real. I also don’t agree with this. Yes, I am writing it, but it does not mean that I wish this on anybody or think that it is okay. I also don’t find this amusing. It is simply a fictitious story that I am currently writing. If you have a problem with this story, please don’t read it. There are many great stories out there about Dean and Cas.
> 
> For everyone else who is actively reading this story and enjoying it, I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Content: humilition, catheter, thoughts and memories of murder, mentions of sex slave training, and more that I forgot to mention.

Dean was stunned. Never has anyone ever talked to him like that, at least not since the curse - or blessing, depending on whom you asked. When he was still “Old Dean” (as Sammy used to call it when he first changed), people literally walked all over him. There were two occasions where someone actually walked over him; both of those occasions were during a hunt, but since becoming the “New And Better Dean”, no one dared to speak to him like that. No one even dared giving him a funny or odd _look_. They were literally terrified of him, but having Jess, sweet, tiny Jess talk to him like that, absolutely shocked him, or at least it did. His shock was quickly being replaced by anger.

 

 _‘How dare that filthy human speak to me like that?’_ He thought to himself, his green eyes turning black as his whole body began to shake. The Mark on his arm began to burn, just like it always did when he got angry or it longed to kill again.

 

The blood rushing through his veins began to sing to him, every strong beat of his heart was telling him to do it, every single fibre in his shaking body was calling out for him to listen to the Mark; to just let it take over. A sick smile crossed his lips, pulling back his full lips and exposing a row of white teeth as he began to imagine what he would do, what he had done so many other times to his previous victims.

 

He’d sneak into her house late at night, when he knew both she and Sammy were asleep. He knew how to go unnoticed, they would never hear him or have any idea that he was in their home. Then, he’d quietly walk into their bedroom and just stand there and watch her sleep. He enjoyed doing that. Even though they were consciously unaware that someone, a predator, was there, their subconscious did. He could hear the way their hearts began to speed up and could see the panic on their faces as their dreams began to change to nightmares. A heavenly sigh escaped Dean at the memory.

 

After watching Jess for a few minutes or hours, depending in his mood, he’d slowly walk over to her side of the bed. He’d give her a nice whiff, smelling and soaking in her fear before he’d clamp his hand over her mouth and pull her out of bed without her realising until she was already pressed against him. Sam would probably stir, but stay asleep. He’d have to. Dean could never hurt his brothers.

 

Once Jess would realise it’s Dean, she’d first be confused, but then the fear would set in. Her already racing heart would kick into overdrive and she’d try to get away, but it was useless. Dean was too strong to even notice Jess‘ struggling. He’d then drag her out of the house, while still being quiet and keeping the thrashing blonde quiet.

 

He’d then drag her to the woods that were about five minutes away from her and Sam’s house. He’d turn her around, so that she was now facing him, and say “run” before letting her go. She’d probably just stare at him, frozen in fear and confusion, maybe she’d even ask what was going on, but once he’d begin to count (“one, two, three, four...”) she’d realise what he was doing and run.

 

She’d probably scream for help, like some of the others had done when he decided to play. Maybe she’d even scream for Sam, but the sleeping giant wouldn’t hear her desperate cries for help.

 

When he’d get to thirty, he’d stop counting. He’d take a deep breath and yell “ready or not, here I come” and take off after her. It wouldn’t take him long to locate her. Her heavy panicked breathing and shouting made it too easy.

 

He imagined that she’d trip once she realised he was right behind her. He didn’t know why, but for some reason they always tripped. Maybe it was because they were so startled that they didn’t know how to move anymore, or maybe it was just something that humans did. Either way, he didn’t care.

 

Once she was on the ground, he’d pull out his baby: The First Blade. She was a real beauty. Made from the jawbone of a donkey by Cain. The Cain that killed his own brother with the very weapon that was now in Dean’s hands. It was able to kill anything and anyone.

 

At this point, the Mark would be singing to him, demanding the sacrifice. “Sorry, Jess,” he’d say with a smile on his face before plunging the weapon into her abdomen.

 

The panicked cry from his baby managed to pull him from his fantasy. He shook his head, willing to shake the fantasy mixed with memories from his brain. He switched his eyes back to normal and ran his hand over the Mark. It still burned and his hands were still shaking, longing to hold and use the precious weapon once again, but he had more important matters to attend to: his baby needed him.

 

He rushed up the stairs and into Cas’ nursery, where he saw the problem. Cas was peeing, and from the looks and screams coming from the infantilised man, this action was involuntary. Tears of absolute humiliation began to run down the crying babe‘s face, as the last dribbles of urine dropped onto the white carpet.

 

“It’s okay, sweetie, Daddy will take care of it,” he promised and grabbed several tissues, that were in one if the cabinets of the changing table, and laid them on the pee stain to let them soak the liquid up for a moment before throwing the tissues into the trash. “And don’t worry about the carpet, honey, Daddy knows someone who can get it out,” he told him. “But I think it’s time for someone to get his diaper on again,” he said and began to get out the supplies: catheter, syringes filled with lubricant and water, baby powder, rash cream and the diaper. Cas began to fight against the restraints and say something trough the gag, but Dean couldn’t understand him. “I know, honey,“ he said regardless.

 

“Nnn! Nnn!” He said as he began to speak urgently into the gag, or at least he tried to. The gag made him gag when he tried to talk or cried too much. Dean took pity on his poor babe, and decided to take the gag out. Not only because he was afraid that his baby would throw up and end up chocking on his own throw up, but also because he was actually curious what the little guy had to say.

 

“Okay, baby, I will take out the gag,” he promised and undid the back of it. “But remember: no big boy words,” he reminded him before pulling out the gag. Cas coughed and took in deep breaths while moving his jaw around. He looked at Dean, contemplating on what to say, before parting his lips.

 

“Daddy,” he asked, his voice rough.

 

“Yes, my honey bee?” He singsonged, making the naked man cringe.

 

“Um... big boy words?” He asked.

 

“No, Cassie, you know you can’t use big boy words; you’re too small,” he said.

 

Cas sighed defeated. “No diapy?” He asked. Dean rolled his eyes. Of course his babe would ask something so silly.

 

“No, baby, you have to. End of discussion,” he said and picked up a pacifier that was on the changing table, and went to push it into Cas’ mouth, when his frantic “Daddy, no, no!” made him stop. “What is it?” He asked.

 

“Big boy words, pease,” he begged him. Dean let out a heavy sigh. His little prince was so stubborn.

 

“No big boy words, Cassie. You’re too small,” he reminded him again. Cas looked defeated, but Dean knew that his little fighter wouldn’t give up.

 

“Pease? Pease, Daddy? I know how,” he told him, telling him that he only knew what he had to say in big boy words.

 

The blond let out another heavy sigh. “Okay,” he said, “but if you say one no-no word, you will be spanked,” he promise him. The dark haired man’s eyes widened. He hadn’t been threatened with that since the barbecue, but he nodded his head.

 

“Let’s make a bet,” he said. Dean lowered the pacifier and raised an eyebrow.

 

“A bet?” He parroted intrigued.

 

“I don’t wear the diaper for the rest of the day. If I manage to not pee in my pants and make it to the bathroom, you let me go. If I don’t, I stay,” he said. The man couldn’t help but laugh. Such a silly boy.

 

“No, baby,” he said still laughing, and went to push the pacifier between his babe’s lips again, when he began to speak again.

 

“Okay, okay,” he said panicked. “I’ll be your baby, no fuss,” he said. Dean dropped his hand with the pacifier confused.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“If I don’t make it until nap time, and I end up going in my pants, I’ll be your baby without any fuss,” he promised.

 

“And the sex?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. Cas visibly shuttered at that.

 

“That... that, too,” he promised, looking a little green in the face. “But, if I do make it, you let me go, or at least stop treating me like a baby,” he said.

 

Dean considered it for a moment, before nodding. “Okay,” he said and put the diaper stuff to the side and began to pull a pair of pants, no underwear, on him. He didn’t even have underwear for his little man. Why would he? He never wore them. “One try, and you’re out,” he said grinning.

 

“Five,” Cas challenged.

 

“One,” the blond man reiterated.

 

“Three?”

 

“One, Cas.”

 

“Two. Pease, Daddy, two,” he begged, his big blue eyes wide.

 

“Fine, two,” he said and picked his little man up. “Two tries and you’re out,” he said with a kiss to his cheek before walking down into the living room.

 

            -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 _Arthur_ was running on TV, but Cas wasn’t paying attention to it. Instead, the dark haired man was concentrating on his bladder, trying to see if he could feel anything. Earlier, when he had peed, he had felt nothing. Well, that’s not true. He’d felt it for a quick second before it began to rush out of him. When he realised what it was and what was happening, it was too late. He knew that after a catheter, incontinence could be a side effect, even if it was only worn for a short time. Having it in for two weeks straight, 24/7, there was bound to be some incontinence.

 

He would try to contract his detrusor muscle, but it felt weak and he couldn’t hold it long before it relaxed on him again. Tears began to fill his eyes. He was going to lose.

 

“You okay, baby?” Dean asked concerned from next to him. They were both sitting on the comfy couch.

 

“I’m fine,” he lied.

 

“What was that? Those sounded like big boy words to me,” he singsonged. Cas gritted his teeth hard. Looks like he was back to being the stupid baby with the stupid baby words. He turned his head away in annoyance, not wanting to look at the man. “Uh-oh, looks like someone’s grumpy,” he said. Cas didn’t need to see his face to know that he was doing an exaggerated frown. “I think someone needs a little nap,” he said. Cas didn’t want to admit it, but he was tired. He didn’t even realise that he was rubbing his eyes, like an actual baby. As soon as he did, he immediately stopped and looked at the TV again, or at least pretended to. He was still focusing on his bladder and trying to see for how long he could hold the muscle before it gave out on him. “You know, baby, you can have a nap now,” he told him. If he went to sleep, that would mean that the bet would be over and that he had lost. He couldn’t have that.

 

“No,” he said while still focusing.

 

“Okay, suit yourself,” he said and ran a hand through the man’s dark hair before focusing on the show again.

 

 _‘Come on, come on,’_ he thought as he tightened his detrusor muscle again. _‘One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, Four Mississippi, fi - fuck!’_  He thought as his muscle relaxed again. He bit his tongue and took a deep, calming breathe before trying again. He got to six Mississippi’s before his muscle gave up again. His new (pathetic) record. He was about to try again, when he felt it. The feel of his bladder filling. He immediately contracted all his muscles and turned his head to Dean. “Daddy,” he said panicked. It actually startled him how easy that came, and how easy it was before to just call him ‘Daddy’. He was seeing it happen more often; not just that saying the dreaded word was becoming easier, but that he often thought it to when addressing Dean, but he couldn’t dwell on it for too long, he had more important issues on hand.

 

“You gotta go?” He asked. Cas nodded desperately. He was already by three Mississippi. “Then go,” he said. Cas looked at him shocked, but it only lasted one second, not even a full Mississippi, when he realised that he was running out of time.

 

“Help, Daddy, pease,” he begged, not even realising that he was using ‘little words’.

 

“I’ll help you onto the toilet, but you have to walk there yourself,” he said. He was up to almost seven Mississippi’s, his new record. He didn’t have time to think. He got onto his feet, but his weak legs could barely hold him. He managed to take two steps before collapsing. He couldn’t feel his legs anymore and he was up to eight! He began to cry as his muscle gave out on him and he peed himself. “It’s okay, Cassie. You’re just a baby. You don’t know how to hold it yet like a big boy,” Dean said and picked him up. He didn’t seem to mind the pee getting onto his shirt as he walked into Cas’ nursery.

 

 _‘You didn’t even make it to the fucking Mississippi,’_ he yelled at himself. _‘That’s a bad word!’_ He thought, before he began to panic. Since when did he care about bad words? Dean was the one who always punished him whenever he used a bad word, but he never really cared too much about it. Of course, he’d watch his language when he was around Claire, but even when he wasn’t around her, he never really cursed. He just never saw the appeal of it, but he definitely never worried about it like he had just done. He began to cry harder. What was happening to him?

 

“You’re good, baby boy. Daddy’s just going to clean you off and then put a fresh pair of pants on you,” he told him as he took off the soiled pants and cleaned his behind with a warmed baby wipe before pulling on a fresh pair. “There, all done,” he said and picked him up. He pressed his lips to his cheek before he began to walk down the stairs again and walk into the kitchen. “How about some lunch?” He suggested.

 

             -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Cas was actually proud of himself. He had managed to actually go to the bathroom in a toilet. He’d never thought that he would miss peeing in a toilet, but he did. During lunch, Dean had fed him steamed broccoli, a really good salmon, and four pieces of asparagus. Towards the end of lunch, he felt the familiar feeling in his bladder again.

 

“Daddy, potty,” he said, not thinking about what he had said exactly. What kind of adult said potty when not talking to a baby? And, of course, he once again addressed Dean as ’Daddy’ without thinking about it.

 

“You gotta go?” Dean asked. Cas nodded, dreading the fact of how he would get there. He couldn’t walk anymore, so he’d somehow have to crawl. He wondered if he still could crawl. When he was forced to wear the leg braces, he couldn’t walk, or even stand, with them, but he could still crawl, he hoped the same for this. As luck would have it, he could still craw. Dean had picked him up and gently placed him on the floor. It took the little guy almost two Mississippi’s for his legs to figure out what was happening, but once they did, he was gone. Crawling to the bathroom as fast as he could, all while Daddy - _Dean, Cas!_ \- followed him.

 

Once he reached his goal of the toilet, Dean had picked him up, pulled down his pants and sat him in the toilet while the man peed after holding it for nine Mississippi’s. He was relieved and grateful. Not only because he was able to hold it until he had a new record, but also because the man was actually helping him, just as he had promised. He couldn’t even help the “thanks” that managed to slip its way passed his full lips when Dean pulled his pants up again.

 

However, since then, almost an hour has passed and Cas was getting tired. He was absolutely exhausted. It was already passed noon, nearing 12:45. He usually slept at about 1:30, sometimes earlier, sometimes later, but with the events he had today, he was absolutely drained.

 

“Come on, Cassie, just sleep. You need to nap,” he told him.

 

“No,” he said, but it sounded more like a whine. If he napped now, he’d lose the bet. Not only because he had to hold out until nap time, but also because he would definitely pee while he slept.

 

“You’re getting tetchy,” he warned him. Cas scowled at him, but otherwise said nothing.

 

A nap did sound so heavenly. The warm bottle he had gotten after lunch (a regular bottle, not the ‘special’ bottle. Dean said that he’d get that before bedtime tonight) had made him even more tired. And the thought of sleeping in his comfortable crib - _bed!_ \- with his bee and a pacifier almost made him cry. He also wanted to cry because of how bad he actually wanted that stupid pacifier and Bee. He turned his sad blue eyes to his Daddy.

 

“Daddy, paci? Bee?” He asked. Daddy smiled and kissed his head.

 

“Coming right up,” he promised and disappeared up the stairs.

 

Cas wanted to feel embarrassed for wanting such babyish things, he wanted to be angry with himself, but he just couldn’t do it. He loved that damn bee for whatever reason.

 

Yes, bees were his absolutely favourite animal in the world - he was absolutely fascinated with them. The thought that without those magnificent little workers everything and everyone would die absolutely blew him away, but becoming so attached to a stuffed bee was absolutely ridiculous. Children and babies needed stuffed animals, but he was neither of the two.

 

 _‘Well, he’s forcing you to be a baby, might as well get used to it,’_ he thought, but then became angry. No! He would not have to get used to it, because he was going to win this fucking bet. Cas looked over at the clock. _‘12:51, I can do this,’_ he though and focused on his muscle. _‘Only thirty-nine more minutes,’_ he told himself and let out a heavy sigh after ten Mississippis. He should not be this tired from merely holding a muscle he’s used since he was two. It was downright embarrassing.

 

“Here’s your paci and your bee, baby boy,” Daddy sang as he walked back into the living room. Cas wanted to be mad at himself for calling Dean ‘Daddy’, but he was too tired to correct it. He had enough energy to open his mouth and let Daddy slip the pacifier into it, and press the stupid bee to his chest when it was handed to him. He quickly looked down and began to focus on his detrusor muscle again. He couldnt stand the way his Daddy looked at him. So full of love so adoring, it made him sick.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Dean had briefly thought about using his powers to make the dark haired babe pee his pants, but he didn’t. Of course he didn’t want him to go, but he wasn’t worried. Little boys didn’t know how to hold their pee and his little boy wasn’t an exception.

 

Dean was also a fair man. A murdering psychopath (quite literally) from Hell, yes, but a fair man. He made a bet and he fully intended on keeping it. There have been times in his past, and still in the present, where he double crossed someone, mostly Crowley, but he would never do that to his little prince; he would never hurt his Castiel like that.

 

“Do you have to pee?” Dean asked him. He didn’t miss the way his cheeks reddened.

 

“No,” the boy said through the paci and shook his head.

 

“Okay, baby, let me know when you do,” he said and kissed the top of his head before sitting down next to him.

 

After almost twenty minutes of watching some Dora the fucking Explorer episode (he honestly wanted to kill that little girl and her sidekick monkey), he decided to make a call.

 

“Daddy will be right back, baby, he just has to make a phone call real quick,” he said and walked into the kitchen. He pulled up his contacts and dialled Jess’ number.

 

“Dean, hey,” Jess greeted him. It didn’t escape him the edge he heard in her voice. He wouldn’t necessarily label it as fear, but more cautions. As if she didn’t want to say anything that could possible anger him more.

 

“Hello Jessica,” he greeted her, intentionally trying, and succeeding, in sounding scary. The small hitch in her breathing didn’t escape her. He smiled, remembering his fantasy. _‘Sam would be lost without her,’_ he reminded himself. Besides, he liked Jess. So, with a heavy sigh, he decided to do what he hated doing the most: apologising. “I wanted to apologise for earlier,” he began.

 

“Oh,” she said, sounding surprised and confused. Understandably so. Winchester’s weren’t known to be the apologising type.

 

“I shouldn’t have acted that way, or said what I did,” he said. Okay, lousy apology, but at least it was something.

 

“Oh no, it’s okay,” she assured him. “I was out of line, too, I suppose. I shouldn’t have just outright said it the way I did, but it was something that I believe then, and still believe now,” she said.

 

 _‘Brave little thing,’_ Dean thought, before he continued talking. “Of course, I still plan on continuing with everything,” he said. “But we do currently have a bet going on.”

 

“A bet?” She asked, her voice full of emotions: curiosity, disbelief, fear, anger.

 

“Yes, whether or not he can hold his pee,” he said. Jess was silent. “If he can go until his nap time without peeing his pants twice, he wins. If not, I win. He already peed them once, so he has one more shot and ten minutes left,” he said.

 

“What happens if he wins?” She asked quietly.

 

“I won’t ‘force’ him to be a baby anymore and I won’t ‘force’ him into the training,” he said, adding emphasis on the force.

 

“And if you win?” She asked nervously.

 

“He’ll stop fighting,” he said. Jess couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her.

 

“What do you mean?” She asked panicked.

 

“I mean that he will be my good baby boy,” he said.

 

“Dean, you know I love Cas and that I love you, but won’t that... defeat him?” She asked him cautiously.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked confused. He hadn’t thought about that.

 

“Think about it, Dean: he doesn’t want to be a baby or a sex slave. He’s actively fighting against it, because he doesn’t want it. He was free for so long, and to go from being free to this, it’s quite a shock,” she said. “Do you really want him to just give up?” She asked him.

 

Dean thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. “No, he’ll be my good boy,” he told her. “And don’t you love having a baby nephew?” He asked her.

 

“Of course I do, I don’t ever want him growing up,” she told him. “But I think you know how I feel about the sex thing. I don’t understand it. I know you say it helps you, or will help you, but I just don’t get it or agree with it,” she told him. That was why he liked her. She told him things that people were too afraid to say themselves.

 

“Well, you don’t have to like it,” he told her and heard movement coming from the living room.

 

“Daddy, potty!” He heard Cas yell without his pacifier.

 

“In a minute,” he called back. He saw Cas begin to crawl to the direction of the bathroom. It was a slower crawl than he crawled earlier. His poor baby must be exhausted, but the bathroom wasn’t that far from the living room. The blond man looked at the clock: four more minutes.

 

“Everything alright?” Jess asked concerned.

 

“Yeah, yeah, no worries,” he assured her. “But I should probably go,” he said.

 

“Well, thanks for calling, Dean. It was... nice,” she said and Dean couldn’t help but laugh. It was nice, up until it got to his other plans for Cas.

 

“It was,” he agreed. “Oh, and Jess?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I had actually planned on killing you earlier. I already had it all panned out what I would do and when,” he told her. Jess’ heavy breathing was the only reply to his statement. “Don’t worry, though, I won’t do it,” he promised and hung up before walking into the direction of the bathroom. Cas was already halfway into the bathroom. His face was was red and he could hear him whimper.

 

“You’re so close, baby,” Dean cheered him on. Of course he (partially) didn’t want Cas to win, but at the same time, he would always cheer for his baby. “Come on, baby, two more,” he said. After two more crawls, he bend down to pick up Cas. He was proud of his babe, he won. At least that’s what he thought. As soon as he had lifted him up, his bladder gave out and he began to pee.

 

“Nooo!” He screeched in panicked disbelief. “No, no, nooo!” He screamed and began to cry.

 

“Sh, it’s okay, my little prince. You did so well! Daddy’s so proud of you,” he told him and pressed his baby‘s head against his chest, not caring that he was getting his baby’s urine all over him. His baby needed him. He had tangled his fists into the collar of his shirt and in his hair on the back of his neck, trying to get even closer to him. “You tried to hard, my little bee, and just for trying so hard and coming so close, you’re gonna get a big scoop of ice cream tonight,” he promised him, but his words had no effect on the crying infantilised man. He was still crying uncontrollably. “I know, baby, I know,” he soothed and began to walk. “But here’s what we’re gonna do,” he said and grabbed Bee, holding it up for Cas. The crying man released his hand from his hair and immediately grabbed it and pressed it hard against him. “Daddy will clean you all up, then the catheter will go right back in, but don’t worry. It’s only for two more weeks, and then we don’t have to use it anymore,” he told him. “And when the catheter is in, and you’re all diapered up, you will take a nice long and much deserved nap. Then, when you’re up, we will continue with your training,” he told him.

 

If the crying baby heard him, he ignored him. He simply continued on crying as Dean walked up the stairs and into the nursery. He let out a whimpered cry as Dean laid him on the changing table, and cried harder when Dean squirted the syringe filled with lube into his urethra, but otherwise he didn’t do anything. His cries remained consistent when Dean inserted the catheter up his urethra and into his bladder. They also didn’t change when he inflated the balloon with water. They only quieted down when he pushed a clean pacifier in between his wet lips.

 

Once Cas’ cries quieted down, and his wet sniffles evened out, Dean smiled. He grabbed a tissue and wiped away his tears before holding slightly dampened tissue to his nose. Cas pulled in a deep breath through his mouth and breathe out through his nose.

 

“Good job, buddy,” Dean praised him and wiped his nose a few more times before discarding it into the trashcan. He pulled out a clean diaper, and began to change the man into a new diaper. He then grabbed a onesie from the closet and put it on his babe, who was still sniffling, but no longer crying. “That’s my good boy,” he praised him and picked him up. He pressed his lips to the baby’s forehead, before lowering him into his crib. “Sleep, baby. Daddy will wake you in a couple hours,” he told him as he turned on the ‘television’ in Cas’ crib. “And when you’re up, we’ll continue with your training,” he said and walked out of the room.


	12. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas’ training begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back again! I had planned on updating it sooner, but I’ve had absolutely ZERO motivation, but it’s finally up! I hope everyone enjoys it!
> 
> I’m not sure when the next chapter will be posted, or what it will be about. I have some ideas, but nothing is written in stone yet. I was thinking on going more into Cas’ backstory, along with what happened to have him end up in his current situation. I was also thinking about on having Gabriel appear again, as long with some of his other siblings, thoughts? Suggestions?
> 
> Content warning: non-con, cock cage, orgasm denial, masturbating, nipple clamps, nipple torture, vibrator, penis gag, smacking, suicidsl thoughts, and more.

When Cas woke up after his nap, he was confused. Why was there a man standing over his bed smiling at him? And why did his bed have railings all around?

It took him a second to remember where he was, or more accurately, _what_  he was. He was in his crib, with his Daddy standing over him, and a wet diaper pressed against his bottom. He actually had tears in his eyes when he realised that he had only been dreaming.

He had been dreaming of when he was free. He was sitting at the kitchen table. Claire was telling him a story about school while Amelia was making breakfast - pancakes, Claire’s favourite. It was one of Cas’ favourite memories. What made it even worse, besides the fact that he would never have that again, was how real the dream seemed. He’s had plenty of dreams, either of his previous life with Claire and Amelia, or just dreams about them, but he always knew that they were dreams, but this time it was so real. He really thought that he was free again and with his family. He should have known that it wasn’t real. He would never see Amelia again. He could only hope that Claire made it out alive, or maybe not. If she was in the same position as he was, or worse, he could only hope that she was dead, too.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Dean asked with furrowed brows and a slight frown. “Did you have a bad dream?” He asked him and picked him up. The diapered man didn’t reply. “It’s okay, baby. You’re safe now,” he assured him and pressed his lips to his forehead before walking over to the changing table to change his diaper. “So, Daddy’s gonna feed you a bottle, and then we’ll begin,” he told him while he was cleaning his baby’s wet butt.

Cas was momentarily confused before he remembered what he meant. The training - _sex_  training. His heart beat grew from relaxed to frantic, his breathing began to get frantic, and his vision began to blur. _‘This can’t be real,’_ he thought panicked. _‘I have to get out of here!’_ He thought and tried to get away from Dean, but he couldn’t. Not only because his useless legs no longer worked, but also because of the hold Dean had on him.

“Hey, it’s okay, baby,” the blond man tried to assure him, but his words fell onto deaf ears. “Here, baby,” he said and pushed his pacifier between his lips, he hadn’t even realised that it had fallen out while he was taking a nap. “And look here, baby, who’s this?” He asked and held up Bee. Cas hated that his stupid beloved stuffed animal actually took his mind off of his almost full blown panic attack. “Who is that, Cassie?” He asked.

“‘ee,” he said between his pacifier.

“That’s right, baby, that’s Bee,” he said smiling, and pressed Bee against the tip of the dark haired man’s nose in a kiss. “So, here’s what we’ll do,” he said as he fastened a new diaper. “You’ll get a warm, delicious bottle, then Daddy will burp you, then we’ll start your training, and then you and Daddy will just relax,” he told him and picked him up again.

“‘ee!” Cas cried, before he could stop himself, when he put the bee back in the adult baby’s crib.

“You’ll have Bee after the training,” he promised and began go walk down into the kitchen to prepare the bottle.

“‘ow ‘ong?” Cas asked through his pacifier.

“‘How long’ what?” Dean asked. Cas was momentarily relieved that his question wasn’t ignored or that he was chastised for using “big boy words”. “Your training?” Dean asked before Cas could say anything. The infantilised man nodded. “An hour or two,” he said, while his bottle was heating up in hot water. The man’s bright blue eyes widened in shock, horror and disgust. “Well, we have a lot to do,” he said and shook the bottle before walking over to a chair and sitting down. “Now, open up,” he said and removed the pacifier, which Cas chased with his lips, before pressing them shut when the nipple of the bottle pressed against them. “Come on, baby, you need your energy,” the blond man said, but the adult baby still refused. “Castiel,“ he said, the warning clear. Cas hesitantly opened his mouth.

                                      -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“No! Stop! Please stop! Please!” Cas tried to beg, but the penis gag the blond man has forced into his mouth and down his throat was preventing any words from being heard. It also didn’t help that the gag made it impossible to speak (or try to speak) without him dry heaving. It also forced him to breathe through his nose, which was easier said than done. His crying, of pain, frustration and humiliation, had made his nose run. This made it extremely difficult to breathe through it.

Dean, as awful and sadistic as he was, had actually tried to (somewhat) help him, although one couldn’t really call it helping. He had wiped his nose, to make it easier for him to breathe through it, and told him that it’ll be over quicker if he would stop crying. While that had not helped (much), the blond man promised the crying man a big bowl of ice cream. As much as the dark haired man already hated himself, he hated himself even more when that actually gave him another reason to stop crying. However, he soon began to cry again.

Dean was currently pressing a vibrator right against Cas’ prostate, making the man cry out in pain and frustration. It had been over a month since Cas had his last orgasm, and two weeks since he’s had a catheter, which literally made it impossible for any kind of orgasm, even being milked... at least that’s what Dean had told him. The point was, that Cas was beyond desperate for an orgasm. His cock cage was digging painfully into his penis, which was desperately trying to get erect in its metal cage. His balls were beyond full and sore. They were extremely painful, and it felt like they were only getting more full the longer Dean pressed the vibrator to his prostate.

“You’re doing so good, baby, Daddy’s so proud of you,” Dean praised him, his voice deep and husky.

With his free hand, he reached up to Cas’ chest and pulled the chain that was connected to his nipple clamps. He tugged at it, making Cas cry out around the penis gag. The dark haired man wasn’t sure how much more his poor abused nipples could take before they either fell off and were ripped off. He had lost count on how many times Dean had tugged at the chain, each time being more painful than the previous time.

“Daddy, stop!” Cas tried to beg, but just as his previous pleas, they fell onto deaf ears.

“Almost done, baby,” he promised and then gasped when he felt hot liquid running down his head. It took both him and Cas a second to realise what it was, and once they both realised it, Cas began to cry and scream, while Dean just soothed him. “It’s okay, baby, it happens,” he said and walked out of the room, leaving Cas alone with the vibrator still in his ass. Cas tried to free himself from the restraints that were keeping him on the bed, but just as he had tried so many times before, it was useless. The only thing it did, was rub his already raw wrists and ankles open even more than they already were.

_‘Please, God, kill me now. Please,’_ he silently begged, while hot tears began to run down his cheeks anew. What would it take for him to actually die? What would he have to do? Would God ever help him and free him for this prison that was his new life, or would he have to take it into his own hands and do it himself?

“I’m back, baby,” Dean announced, walking back into the room with a pack of baby wipes. “Daddy’s not mad at you, baby, if that’s what you’re worried about,” he told him.

_‘I’m not,’_ the man thought as tears continued to run down his face.

“Daddy knows that you can’t control your bladder. Accidents happen,” he told him as he wiped the urine from his baby’s body. “We’re almost done here, I promise. Only five more minutes,” he told him.

_‘I don’t know if I can do it,’_ Cas though, and cried out when Dean began to thrust the toy in and out of Cas’ ass, hiding his prostate on purpose every single time. Cas wasn’t sure how much more he could take, both physically and mentally. He was sure that he was actually about to die, which he would have welcomed, when Dean once again pulled on his nipple clamps. “Please,” Cas tried again. Dean let out a heavy breath, as if he was the one who was being tortured, before he shut the vibrator off and pulled it out.

“You did so good, baby. Daddy’s so proud of you,” he said, and pulled the nipple clamps off of his baby’s sore nipples, causing the man to cry out in pain. “One more thing and we’re done,” he assured him before he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. Cas whimpered when Dean pulled down his jeans and boxers, revealing his long and thick erection. “Don’t worry, baby, Daddy won’t fuck you today,” he assured him. “Daddy just needs to relax,” he told him and spit in his hand. He gently began to jerk himself off. Starting at the head, where he used the moisture of his precum as more lube. He then gently and slowly began to move his hand to the end of his cock before moving it upwards again to his head. Cas couldn’t watch this. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to imagine he was somewhere else, but Dean would allow him. “Open your eyes and watch Daddy,” he said breathless. Cas refused, unable to open his eyes. “I said open your fucking eyes and watch me!” Dean snapped and slapped Cas across the face. The man’s blue eyes snapped open. “Keep those baby blue’s open,” he told him as his breathing began to get frantic as he continued to jerk himself off, increasing the speed.

_‘I don’t want to see this,’_ Cas thought, but he couldn’t tear his eyes from the sight of his Daddy - _Rapist! Dean! Monster!_ \- jerking himself off.

“Fuck, baby,” he breathed and continued to frantically move his hand up and down the length of his member. “Yes!” He yelled out, but it didn’t sound like him. It sounded... demonic.

Cas screamed when he saw the man’s eyes go from green to completely black. He’s seen it happen a couple times now, but that didn’t mean that me had grown used to it yet. How the Hell was that even possible? It wasn’t, he knew it wasn’t, but there _had_  to be an explanation for it.

“Cas!” He called out in ecstasy as he came all over the restrained man, cover his stomach and chest in white jizz. Cas tried to yell, but he was unable to produce more than a humming noise. “Such a good boy,” Dean praised him, out of breath and rubbed the jizz into the restrained adult baby’s skin. Cas, once again, tried to move, but the restraints wouldn’t allow more movement than a wiggle. “It’s okay, baby, Daddy’s gonna bathe you,” he promised and reached to undo the gag.

_‘Air!’_ He thought with relieve when the was finally freed from the dildo gag and inhaled a deep lungful of air while stretching his jaw. Once his lungs were satisfied and his jaw was fairly relaxes, he turned to Dean. “You-“

“Ah ah ah,” he said with a shake of his finger. “Baby words,” he reminded him and freed him from the restraints. Cas kept his mouth shut. He had so many thought floating around in his head, that he didn’t even know where to start.

He wanted to yell at Dean; to call him all sorts of names - bastard, asshole, son of a bitch, motherfucking psycho, sick pervert, and any other names he could think of. He wanted to scream; to scream until his throat was raw and his voice hoarse. Scream until his lungs hurt from the lack of oxygen. He wanted to scream at God for ruining his perfect life, for taking his beautiful, loving Amelia from him and leaving Claire (if she was even still alive) without a mother, and now, without a father. He wanted to cry until his face was red, his eyes were swollen and red, and he couldn’t speak anymore. There were so many things he wanted to do, that he didn’t know where to start.

He knew that when he would begin with Dean, he would most likely get the shit beaten out of him. He had promised Mary he would stop hitting him, but he just knew that he would completely lose his temper when Cas would just let lose. He could only imagine the consequences he would suffer - that his _ass_  would suffer. He wouldn’t be able to sit for weeks.

If he would start with God, Dean would probably also beat the shit out of him, or more specifically, his ass. Not necessarily because he was cursing at God, although Cas wasn’t sure if Dean would necessarily mind that, but for cursing _and_  using “big boy words”? His ass would be burning for days. And besides, taking on God? Probably not a good idea. Who knows what else He would do to him, although he wasn’t even sure if he still believed in God. After all, if there was a God, why would he make Cas suffer like this? Cas, the good Christian who went to church _every_  Sunday, tried to sin as little as possible, had read The Bible every single day, _and_  had raised his daughter on stories about Jesus and what he had done for humanity. So why, out of all the people, all the sinners, would God pick him? It wasn’t even like as if he had suddenly become a Christian or was a born again Christian, he was _raised_  and _raised_  Christian! Hell, his brothers and sisters were _named_  after Angels!

His last choice was to cry, but he had already cried so much, that he didn’t want to cry anymore. It was beyond humiliating, on top of already being humiliated on a daily basis. He didn’t want to do that anymore. He didn’t want to be weak anymore. He wanted to be free! He wanted to punch Dean, to beat him to a pulp and run away, but that would never happen. For one, he no longer had the use of his legs, and his muscle mass in general was beginning to get weaker. He had noticed that earlier today, when he was forced to crawl to the bathroom. While he was still able to crawl and to carry his weight, he had noticed that it had gotten harder.

He also knew that beating up Dean, or even hurting him, would never happen. The man wasn’t even human! He didn’t know what he was, but he would call him a monster, although that was mainly because of what he was doing to Cas. If he couldn’t hurt Dean, then he doubted he would be able to kill him. That only left him with one more option: to kill himself. It was his only way out. He would feel bad for (possibly) leaving Claire, but it was already as if her Dad were dead, so it wouldn’t matter anyway.

He thought about Gabriel, and what would become of him. Sure, he would miss him, but he thinks that he would also be happy for him. Happy that his little brother was finally free. Besides, it wouldn’t be as if he would be all alone. They had many siblings, but most of them never got along. The only siblings they got along with, were Balthazar, Samandriel, Gadreel (although their whole relationship was rocky), and Anna. Their other siblings, Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, and Bartholomew was basically nonexistent. While Michael often did mean well, it didn’t change the fact that he was still a pretty big dick. Luckily, neither of his siblings, with whom he got along with, barely saw them. The last time they all saw each other, was at a family reunion his father had organised a couple years ago, which had gone even worse than expected.

He felt slightly bad for Gabriel for having to see his strained siblings again. Out of all his siblings, Gabriel was the only one who along the worst with the “winged dicks“, as he liked calling them, on the account that they were all named after Angels.

At the reunion, Gabriel, Raphael, Lucifer and Michael had gotten into a huge fight. It had started with Lucifer and Michael, as many of the fights often did. They had gotten into an argument about something, which had then turned into a shouting match, and lastly, a literal fistfight. Raphael had then joined in, taking Lucifer’s side, even though no one had a clue what they were even fighting about. Gabriel had taken Michael’s side, because he knew his older brother, and knew that with him being a great big bag of dicks, he _had_  to have been the instigator. It had taken their father, Chuck, to pull all four siblings apart. He felt bad to have to do that to Gabriel again, but it was his only way out.

“Hey there, are you back with Daddy?” Dean asked. Cas jumped in both shock and surprise. How the Hell did he end up in the bathroom, and how long has he been in the tub for? By the look of his fingers, which were only getting a little pruney, he’d guess ten minutes tops.

“Wha’?” He asked confused, just now realising that he had his pacifier in his mouth.

“Daddy’s giving you a nice, relaxing bath,” he told him and filled a medium sized cup with bath water, which barely reached Cas’ belly button, and poured it over Cas’ head to wet his hair. “You zoned out after your training. Daddy was so worried, but I called Aunt Jess and she assured me that you were just trying to process everything,” he told him.

_‘Oh God. Jess saw me?!’_ He thought, his skin flushing red in embarrassment and humiliation, but then he froze. _‘Was she alright?!’_ He liked her, but he also knew that she did not approve of what Dean was doing to him, in regard to making him a sex slave. Did she say anything else to him? If she did, did Dean harm her? “Aun’ ‘ess?” He asked, realising that he could just take out the pacifier and talk normal, but he didn’t want to. He needed something to sooth him.

“Yup, Aunt Jess,” he confirmed, misunderstanding what Cas had meant. “But she’s no longer here. She had to go to work, but you’ll see her on Thursday, because she and Uncle Sammy are coming over for dinner,” he told him, making the naked man relax.

_‘She’s okay,’_ he thought relieved, the most relieved he’s felt in a long time.

“My baby had such a big day today,” he said as he poured baby shampoo in his hands and rubbed then together before massaging it into his dark hair. “But no worries, baby. Daddy’s gonna give you a nice warm bath and then you’ll get a nice warm bottle and then we can just relax before it’s bedtime,” he told him and washed the shampoo out of his hair by pouring warm water over his head with the cup. “Now, we just have to wash your body, and we’re all done,” he told him.

Cas let out a heavy sigh. He hated to admit it, but he was bored. Normally, he’d be able to play with his bath toys; childish plastic floaty toys in shapes of various animals, and a ship that fit in three little ducks. While that was childish, _very_  childish, they did distract him and he could let his mind wander for a bit. He hadn’t even realised how much he depended on those, until now. He tried to remember what he used to do when he bathed. He’d sometimes have a book or a magazine to keep him company, but more often than not, he’d just do nothing and just relax. He couldn’t imagine doing that now.

“I know you’re bored, but you’ve had a long day today, that’s the only reason why Daddy’s not letting you play with your toys today,” he told him and wet the washcloth before pouring some baby soap in it and washing Cas’ body.

Cas’ erection was still halfway there and he partly wished that Dean would just take the damn cock cage off so that he could just experience one more orgasm. Just one more, but apparently that was asking too much, because Dean had told him in the beginning that he wouldn’t be taken the cage off, and when he did, the chances of him getting a real orgasm were slim to none.

“All done!” He sang and washed the soap off with the cup. When all of the soap had been washed away by the water, he pulled out the stopper. “Here we go,” he said and wrapped the wet man up in a warm, fluffy towel. He pressed a kiss to his wet cheek before walking into his nursery, were he laid him out on the changing table. He took out a smaller, but equally as soft and fluffy, towel and began to rub his hair dry and towel the rest of his body dry before massaging baby lotion into his skin. Once he was moisturised and, dare he say, relaxed, he was dressed in the much hated diaper and a sleeper onesie with that had white and blue stripes with a smiling monkey in the middle of his chest. “Now let’s get some yummy milk in your tummy,” he said.

“‘ee?” He said quietly from behind his pacifier.

“Of course Bee is coming, too,” he said and reached into the nursery to hand the beloved bee to his baby before carrying him down into the kitchen to heat up his special bottle.

By the time the bottle was ready, Cas was all too willing to gulp it down. Dean had even filmed it, because of how cute he found it. “Someone’s hungry,” he said with a laugh, which made Cas blush, but he never stopped gulping down the drugged milk.

When the bottle was empty, and he was burped, Dean carried him into the living room to watch a rerun of _Dora the Explorer_. After fifteen minutes, he began to get lightheaded. Another ten minutes later, and the drugs had completely overtaken him. “Does Daddy have a happy baby?” Daddy asked. Cas’ only reply was a toothy smile and a few quiet giggles. “Now I know Daddy said that we can relax together until bedtime, but Daddy has to take care of some business, so we have to go to Daddy’s office,” he told him.

That did not sit well with Cas. “No,” he said scowling.

“Yes,” Daddy replied.

“No!” Cas screamed, before letting a series of “no’s” spill from his mouth, each ‘no’ higher than the previous one, until he was having a full blown tantrum; screaming “no’s”, crying, and flailing his arms around, accidentally tossing Bee across the room. Cas opened his mouth to let out an even louder cry, but his pacifier fell out. His cries got even louder than they would have been.

“Aww, you dropped your paci and Bee,” Daddy said and picked up the pacifier and popped it back into his baby’s mouth. Daddy then got up, with Cas, and picked up Bee, but instead of giving it back to him, he had the _audacity_  to keep it _and_  to carry him upstairs into his office. How dare he?! “I know, I know,” Daddy said soothingly, but Cas didn’t listen to him. It was obvious that he didn’t know, otherwise he wouldn’t be ignoring him.

When they got to the office, Daddy put Cas into the playpen, where the infantilised man continued his tantrum. It got a little better when Daddy finally handed his beloved Bee to him, but it didn’t completely stop. The blond man ignored his baby’s cries in favour of tending to his work.

Dean worked alongside his Uncle Bobby, his Dad, and his two brothers in a garage as a mechanic. While he no longer really worked on cars, although there were exceptions, he mainly overlooked everything. Seeing what kind of car they got, the repairs it needed, what parts to order, and/or plan out what the car should look like. He liked his job. It was easy, and it took his mind off of things, just as it was currently taking his mind off of his screaming baby.

After another five minutes of Cas having a tantrum, he finally calmed down. He gave a big and heavy sniff before he rubbed his eyes. “Daddy,” he sniffled pathetically. The man immediately turned around to see his baby reaching out to him with one hand while rubbing eye with the other.

“You want Daddy to hold you?” He asked him. Cas nodded. Dean got up and picked up the crying man. “There, there, baby,” he soothed him and sat back down in his chair. He grabbed a tissue and wiped off his baby’s face before pressing him against his chest.

They sat like that for the next thirty minutes; Dean comforting his baby and soothing him while simultaneously continuing to work. After he was done with work, it was time for dinner. Dean ate a juicy burger that was definitely healthy in anyway, and would earn him a disapproving look and long speech from both his mom and Sam. He fed Cas steamed broccoli, salmon and spoonfuls of corn. When they had both finished their meals, it was time for Cas’ reward for being such a good boy today.

Dean got out a bowl and scooped two small portion of chocolate ice cream and one small scoop of vanilla ice cream. He sprayed some whipped cream on top before drizzling a small amount of chocolate sauce over the whole thing. Cas was practically bouncing in his high chair when his Daddy came with the bowl. He hummed happily and slapped hands against the table when his Daddy spooned the first scoop of the heavenly goodness into his mouth.

“Do you like it?” He asked him when he scooped a second spoonful of ice into his open mouth.

“Ya!” He said and smacked his lips, signalling that he wanted more.

When all of the ice cream was finished, it was bedtime for the exhausted baby. He knew his poor babe was dead tired when he didn’t even fuzz while having his teeth brushed. The dark haired man had fallen asleep while his Daddy was changing his diaper. He briefly stirred when the blond man had pressed a kiss to his forehead before putting him in his crib, but he never fully awoke.

Dean couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. He loved his baby so much, it actually hurt. He was the luckiest man in the world.


	13. Talking And Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess and Sam have a talk with Dean about Cas. Gabriek comes up in conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update twice this months?! Who am I?
> 
> I’ve loved hearing your responses and your ideas! This chapter may be a little boring, but I felt it was necessary. I do FINALLY know what next chapter will be about, I just don’t know yet when I will post it or even start on it. I have three exams next week (on the SAME day! All back to back to back), but I will try to start soon
> 
> Chapter Content:  
> Slapping/violence, non-con, fingering, prostate stimulation, finger sucking, and other things I forgot

“Hey buddy.” Cas’ eyes snapped open. That wasn’t Daddy’s voice. “Woah there, bud,” the man said with a laugh.

 

“‘a’y?” Cas asked confused as he rubbed his eyes. They felt itchy and dry, an uncomfortable side effect from the almonarcyx when he didn’t sleep quite long enough.

 

“Guess again,” the voice said with a laugh. Cas looked at the person while slowly sucking his pacifier. The almonarcyx was still coursing through his system. It took his foggy mind a second to figure out what he was seeing, and once he did, a smile spread across his face. “Unca Tham!” He liked Uncle Sam.

 

“Hi, buddy,” he greeted him, but then hesitated. How was he supposed to get his nephew out of the crib?

 

He was a strong man, but he wasn’t sure if he was strong enough to lift the man up from the crib, especially considering how tall it was. Sam himself was a very tall man at 6’5, but the crib almost reached his chest. Dean, of course, had no problem lifting the babe out. While Dean was a good four inches shorter than him, he _was_  significantly stronger than him.

 

“Did you have a good dream, buddy?” He asked him while he felt around the side of the crib for a lever that would lower it.

 

“Yuh,” he replied. “I ‘eam of Kuwaiw,” he said.

 

“Kuwaiw?” The brunet repeated confused as he continued to feel for the lever. _‘Come on you little bastard. I know you’re there,’_ he thought annoyed.

 

“Kuware,” he tried to clarify, but his uncle still wasn’t sure what he was talking about.

 

“Oh, that’s nice,” he said and then let out a laugh. “Gotcha!” He exclaimed happily when he finally found the little bastard. He squeezed it and then watched as it slowly slid out of the lock. Once it was out, he pushed it down. “Curious?” He asked smiling when he saw his nephew watching what he was doing. Blue eyes focused on his hazel once. “You’re still pretty tired, huh?” He asked him, when he saw this the babe still looked dazed from the almonarcyx.

 

“Mh,” he hummed and let out a heavy sigh.

 

“What do you say we change that diaper of yours?” He suggested and went to pick up Cas, when he remembered the changing table. The changing table, just like the crib, was high up. It was shorter than the crib, but not by much. “Let’s just change you on the floor,” he suggested and walked over to the table, while keeping an eye on the dark haired adult baby, and removed the changing mat, along with a fresh diaper, baby wipes, baby powder and anti-rash cream.

 

“No,” Cas whined. He didn’t want someone else to change his diaper, even if that someone else was his Uncle Sam. He wanted his Daddy.

 

“No? You don’t want your diaper changed on the floor?” He asked him as he laid the mat down on the floor.

 

“‘addy?” He asked.

 

“Daddy’s downstair with Aunt Jess,” he said as he got up. “She’s helping him cook,” he told him and went to pick him up. “Ugh,” he breathed when he picked him up. _‘Okay, I can’t do this,’_ he thought and knelt down, letting out a quiet groan when his knees smacked against the carpet. The carpet cushioned the blow, but they were still not happy about the treatment. “There we go,” he said with a relieved sigh when he laid him out on the mat. “Your Daddy, he’s a great cook, but there are some things that he needs a little help with,” he told him as he took off the man’s sleep onesie and opened the diaper.

 

“No!” Cas protested and slapped the man’s hands away with his mitten covered ones.

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” He asked, ignoring the baby’s protests. “You don’t want Uncle Sam to change your diaper?” He asked him.

 

“No,” he told him. “Juth ‘adee,” he said.

 

“Well, Daddy asked me if I can do it,” he said and began to take off the diaper.

 

“No!” He screamed and began to cry.

 

“No, no, don’t cry,” Sam said quickly, he began to put on a new diaper and clean his bottom. He hesitated for a quick moment when he saw that the boys bottom was red. It wasn’t an angry red that signalled that it had experienced severe trauma, but red enough for him to know what happened. Dean had started his... training.

 

It was no secret that him and Jess weren’t necessarily on board with it, Jess even less than he was. Jess saw it as abuse. She found it absolutely disgusting and nauseating. While Sam himself wasn’t necessarily okay with it, he understood why Dean was doing it. Now, him understanding wasn’t the same as him agreeing with it, but it was better than the alternative, which was to just let the Mark overcome him. There have been far too many victims of it.

 

He has seen the effects first hand; seen the way the Mark changed him. Seen the monster it turned him into. The way his eyes would turn completely black, how he would torment his victims before the hunt would begin, the way he smiled while he tortured them, and lastly, the euphoria that overcame his brother when he finally killed them. Hell, he was almost one of those victims. If it hadn’t been for Jess’ suggestion, he’d probably be dead right now.

 

“And we’re done,” he said happily when the new diaper was fastened. he felt awkward when he had seen his nephew’s locked up member. His darkened head and full balls has made Sam wince, he could only imagine how uncomfortable it must be for the poor babe. He would need to talk to his older brother about that, too. “Now let’s just get you changed and we can go see Daddy,” he said. Fifteen minutes later, Cas was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a blue, black and white striped. “Ready?” Sam asked. He was sitting on the stairs with the man in his lap. He realised that he wouldn’t be able to carry the man down the stairs, so he had made him crawl to the stairs, where Sam had then sat down and helped his nephew onto his lap.

 

“‘adee,” he said, sounding giddy.

 

“Okay, here we go!” He exclaimed, and send out a silent prayer before he began to slide down the stairs. It wasn’t quick. He made sure to slide down each individual stair, stopping at each one for half a second before sliding down to the next.

 

“‘gain!” He exclaimed when they (finally) reached the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Maybe later,” Sam laughed.

 

“Did you and Uncle Sam slide down the stairs?” Dean asked, when he noticed that he and Jess were no longer alone downstairs.

 

“Yuh,” he said with a giggle. Dean couldn’t help but laugh as he walked over to his baby and picked him up. “‘adee!” He greeted the blond happily.

 

A wide smile spread across the man’s full lips. He really, really loved almonarcyx.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Cas let out a heavy sigh. It was currently lunch time. He, Daddy, Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess were eating the food outside. The almonarcyx had left his system hours ago, but his head still felt fuzzy. He knew that once he got food in his system he’d be good to go, but he was not in the mood for it.

 

The food was delicious, it really was, but he was getting pretty tired of “here comes the plane” or “open up for the train. Choo choo!” It didn’t help that his Daddy would would make a comment on what he was doing. “Daddy sure loves watching his baby eat all the yummy food” or “Daddy loves feeding his baby”. It was humiliating, especially seeing the way his Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess would look at him. The same way one would look at a baby that was doing something cute.

 

It got (almost) worse when Aunt Jess - _Jesus, Cas! It’s just Jess! What the fuck’s wrong with you?!_ -took over so that Dean could eat. He definitely liked Jess way better than Daddy, but he still hated the way she looked at him. Like a baby, just as everyone else did.

 

 _‘It’s because you are_ _a baby. The quicker you realise it, the easier it’ll be,’_ a voice in the back of his head told him. He hated that the voice was right. It would be so easy to give in, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to die with some dignity, and he would. He had promised himself that.

 

“You okay, baby?” Jess asked worried.

 

“What’s wrong?” Da - _DEAN!_ \- asked worried.

 

“Nothing, I think he was just thinking,” the blonde assured him. The blond man visibly relaxed.

 

“Thinking those bad big boy thoughts again?” Dean asked and then shook his head. “You know you’re not supposed to be having those thoughts,” he told him. Cas gave him a dirty look.

 

How was he supposed to control what he’s thinking?! Dean had no right to tell him what he can and cannot think. _‘Of course he can, he’s you’re Daddy,’_ that irritating fucking voice told him again.

 

Dean met his baby’s dirty look with a raised eyebrow, which quickly made the blue eyed man look away and open his mouth for the rubber spoon containing homemade mac ‘n’ cheese.

 

“Is it yummy?” Aunt Jess asked. Cas nodded his head while he still chewed the deliciousness. “I bet. Your Daddy is such a good cook,” she told him. Cas didn’t reply. He just opened his mouth before Jess could say anything. “And after this, you’re gonna take a little nap and then me and Uncle Sam will spend all day together. Doesn’t that sound fun?” She asked him while she fed him.

 

“Daddy?” He asked, ignoring Aunt Jess’ - _JUST. JESS‘_ \- question.

 

“Yeah, baby?” He replied while chewing his food.

 

“Training?” He asked. He didn’t know how to simplify that, but he hoped only saying that word wouldn’t get him in trouble.

 

“Will we train today?” He asked. Cas nodded his head. “Only a little,” he replied. Both Jess and Sam froze. They’re relaxed bodies freezing, the smiles on their faces falling, and they’re eyes looking anywhere but at Dean and Cas.

 

Sam suddenly became intrigued with pushing the food around on his plate. His lips were pulled in a thin line while he cracked his knuckles with his thumb on his free hand. The words he wanted to say where on the tip of his tongue, wanting to be spoken, but now was not the time. Knowing his brother, and knowing how he had reacted when Jess told him, he should wait and think about what to say. He also had to talk to him about what he had said to Jess. Threatening to kill her, or more specifically, telling her that he had _thought_  about killing her was unacceptable.

 

He knew his brother, his _thinking_  was other people‘s planning. If he had thought about killing someone, that meant that he had already planned everything out. Every detail ranging from where to when to how. It wasn’t any more acceptable what he was doing to Cas.

 

Jess, on the other hand, had her jaw clenched shut and her free hand was balled tight in a fist. There was so much she wanted to say, but couldn’t. _‘Not in front of the baby,’_ she told herself and took a deep breath to try and calm herself; to try and stop the words from spilling out of her tense body.

 

She knew that if she would let the words out now, she would only anger Dean, and after last time, she did _not_  want a repeat of that. Who knew how he would react this time. He co _uld_  actually hurt her this time, and she wasn’t sure if Sam would be able to stop him. He’d done it before and Dean had nearly killed him. So, she decided to stay quiet and think her words over. Besides, she had other things to worry about, such as Cas, who was currently having a tantrum.

 

“No!” He screeched and pushed at the table attached to his high chair. “No!” He screamed louder and began to bang on the table while kicking his legs at the same time.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, baby,” Jess soothed him, but the baby was having none of it. “Sh, just calm down,” she said and went to reach for him, but he smacked her hand away.

 

“Hey, we don’t do that,” Dean said and got up. “I think it’s time for your nap now,” he said and got up.

 

“No, no!” Cas protested when Dean unbuckled him and picked him up. He kicked his legs, flung his arms wildly around, arched his back, and tried to bang the back of his head against him to try and make it more difficult, but the man remained unfazed. “Stooop!” He screeched, but he still didn’t get a reaction. He took a deep breath and began to scream. It was a scream that left his throat raw and hurt his own ears, so he could only imagine what it was doing to Daddy’s - _DEAN’S!_ \- ears.

 

“Stop that right now, Castiel James!” He said and smacked his bottom hard.

 

It hurt. He was surprised that it hurt. Not because Dean wasn’t strong, he knew by now just how strong he was and how hard he could smack, but he was surprised how hard it was _while_  he was carrying Cas. He knew the man had extreme strength, but he still expected something lighter, but it really stung. The stinging immediately made him shut up. He did _not_  want a repeat of that.

 

“You’re being ridiculous,” Dean told him while he was carrying him into his nursery. “You _promised_  that you would stop fuzzing about your training. If this keeps up, there _will_  be consequences.” Cas swallowed hard. He didn’t want to know what those consequences would be. “Just because Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess are here, is no excuse for you to act like this, or a reason why we wouldn’t continue your training,” he continued. Cas let a whimper escape his lips, but he was silences when Dean gave his bottom a sharp pat. It didn’t necessarily hurt, but it was stronger than he would’ve expected. “It won’t be like last time, but we have to keep it. It’s not only to help you, but to help Daddy, too,” he said and laid him down on the changing table.

 

It took every single ounce of power in Cas’ 5’11 body to now burst out laughing. Help him?! The training, the _torture_  was supposed to _help_  him?! It helped his Daddy because he was a sick perverted fuck, who apparently got off on infantilising adult men and then forcing them to become a sex slave. This man, this _monter_ , this sick son of a bitch was beyond sick. Cas was so deep into his thoughts that he hadn’t realised what was happening.

 

He was restrained on his changing table, his pants off and diaper off, and the blond man massaging his anus with two lubed up fingers. Cas whimpered and pulled at the restraints. He did not want this.

 

“Remember, Cassie, you promised Daddy you’d be a good boy,” Daddy - _Dean! Pull it together, Cas!_ \- reminded him in a husky voice. “Be a good boy for Daddy,” he told him and added a third finger. Cas whimpered a new. While he was used to the stretch from the day before, it was still uncomfortable.

 

“Ah!” He yelled in a gasp when his prostate was hit. He had stopped struggling against the restraint, and instead, tried to seek the pleasure.

 

It wasn’t easy. His legs didn’t work the way they should, no thanks to the sadist in front of him, so it was a struggle. He tried to remember how he did it yesterday. He had made a combined motion of moving his lower back and hips in a downward motion from side to side. He moaned out when the motion worked, and the torturous pleasure intensified against his prostate.

 

Dean let out a dark chuckle. “There Daddy’s good boy,” he praised him, and stuck two fingers of his free hand in Cas’ mouth for the babe to suck on.

 

On instinct of having something almost always in his mouth, he began to suck. It took him a couple sucks to realise that the intrusion was _not_  a pacifier, but the blond man’s digits. Startled by the disgusting realisation, he bit down on the two digits. Before he realised what was happening, the fingers were pulled from his mouth and he heard a loud ringing in his left ear. It took a second before he heard the slap, and then another two seconds before he felt a tingling in his left cheek. The tingling got more and more intense and it wasn’t long before it turned into a burning sensation that filled his blue eyes with tears.

 

“No biting,” he said before he shoved the two fingers in his throat again, while continuing to assault his hole. “Suck,” he demanded. Cas hesitated, but then slowly began to suck the digits like he would a pacifier. He didn’t like this. He wanted his sucky.

 

Cas let out a pained moaned when his prostate was, again, stimulated. It hurt so good. He just wanted to cum. He wanted the pressure in his balls to just go away.

 

Cas almost laughed. He couldn’t believe that he actually _wanted_  to be milked. He’s had it done to him multiple times, and while it wasn’t necessary painful, it was very uncomfortable; it bordered on the line of painful. It wasn’t the milking itself that made it painful, it was the edging process that made it that. When he did finally achieve release (if one could even call it that), it was very... anticlimactic. While the pressure in his balls lessens and he did _feel_  something, almost like a tickle. He felt pleasure up until his actual release, then the pressure just did appeared and it was done. The fact that he actively _wanted_  this only made him realise how far he’s sunken.

 

“That’s my good boy,” Dean praised and removed his fingers from the boy’s mouth before removing them from his abused hole. “Now, Daddy’s gonna plug up your little hole,” he said and gently pushed the plug into his hole. Cas hated that he was used to it, but he was relieved that he hadn’t accepted it yet.

 

 _‘There’s still hope,’_ he thought with relieve, and slightly smug to the voice in the back of his head. He knew that as soon as he would accept it, or worse, _enjoy_  it, it would be over for him.

 

“Now, it’s time for bed,” he said as he placed him in a new diaper and laid him in his crib. As soon as he was in his crib, he grabbed his beloved Bee and pressed it against his chest. “Sleep tight my little bee,” he whispered and bend over to press a gentle kiss to the man’s forehead before exiting the room.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“Dean,” Sam began when his brother came back outside.

 

“What’s up, Sammy?” Dean replied and sat down in his chair.

 

“We need to talk about Cas,” he said. Dean’s jaw gave a small tick. He did not like where this was going.

 

“We?” He asked with a raised eyebrow and looked at his brother and girlfriend, who had moved to sit next to the giant.

 

“Jess and I,” he explained. Dean burst his full lips and gave a nod, allowing him to speak his mind. “Dean, you’re my brother and I love you,” he said, making the man roll his green eyes.

 

“No chick flick moments, Sammy,” he said with humour in his voice, although his voice didn’t match his eyes. The were hard and fixed hard on the couple in front of him.

 

He would never hurt his brother, and it would hurt him to hurt or even kill Jess, but that didn’t mean that he would let them off the hook. He enjoyed making Jess shift in her seat. Sam, of course, already knew his brother’s tricks and knew that it was just an act. Jess knew it to, she’d been with Sam and has known Dean long enough to know this, but after that phone call, she was scared of him.

 

“And you know I love Cas, that we both love Cas,” he said and took Jess small hand into his oversized one.

 

“But we are... concerned,” Jess said. Dean focused solely on Jess. A smirk pulled at his lips when she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. It was so fun playing with her.

 

“We know you love Cas, and we know he helps you, and we’re glad.”

 

“We really are,” the blonde added softly.

 

“But we are concerned about what exactly you’re doing,” the brunet said. Dean raised his brow again. “I understand that Cas... helpS you in certain... areas,” he began.

 

“But we are concerned about how you’re going at it,” Jess said, finishing his sentence.

 

“Oh really?” He asked and, once again, focused solely on the blonde. This time he even added a small smile that showed his teeth.

 

“Stop!” She snapped, catching both brothers by surprise. “I know exactly what you’re doing, Dean, and I’ve had it,” she snapped. “Just because you’re a Knight of Hell does _not_  mean that you can be an ass to me, Sam or anyone else, especially not Cas,” she said.

 

“I’m not just A Knight of Hell, I am _the_  Knight of Hell, Jessica,” he said and flashed his eyes black for extra emphasis.

 

“I’ve heard it all before,” she said with a roll pf her eyes. Dean couldn’t help but ball his hands into fists. He hated it when people rolled their eyes at his.

 

“Jess,” Sam said quietly, trying to calm down his normally well tempered girlfriend, but she was having none of it.

 

“Don’t you ‘Jess’ me, Samuel!” She snapped at him, shocking the man once more. “I’ve had it with you, Dean. You know that I’m not okay with the fact that you’re training Cas, your _baby_ , to also be your sex slave, but I know it helps you. I’m happy for you, Dean. Really, I am, but I am _not_  okay with the way you’re going at it. Cas is _terrified_  of you! Hell, Dean, he just about had a panic attack when you just mentioned the word ‘training’,” she said.

 

“I think you better watch yourself, Jessica,” Dean warned his, his eyes black and his hands shaking. _‘The audacity she had to not only talk to him once like that, but a_ second _time,’_ he thought.

 

“Oh stop it,” she snapped, shocking Dean so much, that his eyes actually went back to green and his hands had stopped shaking. “If you hurt me, then you hurt me, but just remember, you’ll be hurting Sam, too,” she said. Dean looked over at Sam, who only nodded. “I do not agree with what you’re doing to Cas, but if it helps you...” she let her sentence trail off and shook her head. “I can’t pretend to understand how and why it helps you, and I will also never be okay with it, but it helps you and I’m...” she shook her head before continuing, “I’m relieved you’re no longer the old Dean,” she said. “Dean, you’re kind and you’re a good person. You’re the least selfish person I’ve ever met and you’re a protector, but it’s time that Cas gets to meet that Dean,” she said.

 

“So I should stop training Cas?” He asked with a raised brow.

 

“Yes,” the couple said in unison. Dean had actually looked shocked.

 

“It’s not right,” Sam told him. “He... Dean, he’s your son, your _infant_  son, and you...” He shook his head, unable to finish his sentence. “Jess and I will never be okay with it, and we will never pretend to understand,” he said before inhaling a deep breath, “but as Jess said, I’m - we - are relieved that you’re no longer the old you,” she said. “But,” he started again, “as Jess already mentioned, Cas is terrified of you. You’re a good person, Dean, but you’ve also got demons.” Dean couldn’t help but laugh at the bad pun, which made Sam smile. It was good to see his brother smile. “You _still_  see a difference between almonarcyx Cas and baby Cas, I know you do,“ he said when Dean shook it head.

 

“I just get so frustrated,” he said quietly.

 

“Then ask for help, Dean! No one will blame you. Hell, Mom would be over the moon. I’m pretty sure she has empty nest syndrome, and Adam is getting the runt of it,” he said. Dean let out a heavy sigh. “If you ever need help, just ask,” he told him.

 

“Thanks, Sammy,” he thanked him and gave him a real genuine smile. “And Jess-“

 

“I know,” she cut him off with a soft smile. She knew that if she wouldn’t have cut him off and just accept the apology that is to come, they would be here for hours.

 

While she loved him and he truly was one of the most selfless people she’s ever met, he was _the_  worst apologiser. It took him ages to finally spit out the apology.

 

He would begin listing all the ways he messed up and was wrong, before listing all the ways the person was amazing and how he didn’t deserve them, before going into the details of events before finally apologising. She did not want to sit through that.

 

“So, anything new on Gabriel?” He asked, changing the subject.

 

“There may be,” he said. “I did some digging, and it seems that he recently got into a fight,” he said.

 

“It seems to run in the family,” he said humouresly. “How recent?” He asked.

 

“A week ago, after the barbecue,” he answered. “And it doesn’t seem to have been the first time. Three years ago her got into a fight with two of his brothers at a family reunion. Uh,” Sam squinted his eyes, trying to remember the names of the brothers. “Raphael and Lucifer,” he said. “And a year after that he got into an altercation with his cousin, Naomi,” said. “It got a little out of hand, so her father, his uncle, Zachariah, got involved. Well, apparently Gabe punched him and broke his nose,” he said. “Nothing happened, Gabriel’s dad, Chuck, managed to convince him to not press charges, but the police were still called and a statement was taken,” he said.

 

“So we got him,” Dean said excited.

 

“Not quite,” he answered.

 

“What do you mean? He was arrested! And the law states-“

 

“The law states that the person has to be found _guilty_  of the crime _and_  get a jail sentence before their rights get taken away and they are sold. Either that, or they have to be homeless, but even then they have to have a history of _something_  illegal, like drugs, alcoholism, theft, and so on, in order for that to happen,” he reminded him.

 

“But Cas-“

 

“Cas was arrested and released on a bond, but he was scheduled to appear in court. The charges were pressed, but he tried to run away,” he reminded him. “Now if the same thing would have happened to Gabriel, he’d end up just like Cas,” he said before making a face. “Well, not exactly like Cas, but you know what I mean,” he said.

 

Dean let out a defeated sigh. “So what now?” He asked.

 

“Don’t worry, Dean, he won’t take Cas from you. We won’t let him,” Jess assured him, speaking for the first time since the subject was changed.

 

Dean gave her a thankful smile. He really was glad that he didn’t kill her. It would have upset him that one of the people he was closest to would be dead at his hand.

 

“Now, we wait,” he said. “I start at the new company in two weeks, so I can do some more digging then,” he said. “But as Jess had already mentioned, we won’t let anyone take Cas.”

 


	14. Shortly Reunited And Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is slowly sinking deeper into baby space, him and Gabriel are (shortly) reunited, and he has to cook up a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short filler, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I love hearing everyone’s feedbacks! :) I’m glad everyone is enjoying the story so far :)
> 
> No chapter content warning! (Well, except that Cas is being forced into something he doesn’t want, but what else is new?)
> 
> As always, please disregard the spelling mistakes.
> 
> I don’t know when the next update will be, but I DO know what it will be about and it has been requested numerous times. I just had to figure out how I will go about it

Cas never notice how interesting and weird feet were. They were so... weird. They were like hands that you walked on. Come to think of it, hands were just as weird as feet... maybe even weirder. The fingers were like long toes, or were toes just shirt finger? And why was the thumb on the side of the hand, but the big toe wasnt on the side of the foot? And why was the thumb so important?

“Whatcha doing, baby?” Daddy asked with a chuckle, turning his attention from the computer screen to his baby.

“Han’s an’ feet, ‘adee,” the baby replied behind his pacifier, stretching out his hands and feet towards his Daddy’s direction.

“I can see that, but what’s got you so fascinated?” He asked smiling while grabbing his phone to record it. His baby was so silly.

“Dey-dey weiwd, Daddy,” he told them.

“They’re weird?” He asked smiling.

“Uh-huh,” he said nodding and sat up. “See!” He said and reached out a hand to his Daddy, opening and closing it.

“They’re not weird, silly. They’re cute,” he said and stopped recording. “But you have to be careful,” he said and got up.

“Why?” He asked, blue eyes wide.

“Because those little hands and feet look like a yummy snack to Daddy,” he said and stepped over the gate of the playpen.

“Yuh can’ eat han’s an’ feet, Dadee,” Cas told him giggling.

“Oh, I can’t?” He asked smiling, his green eyes shining bright with glee.

“Nooh,” the babe replied still giggling.

“Well, I’m gonna,” he said and grabbed one of Cas’ hands and brought to his mouth. “Num-num-num-num-num-num-num,” he said while pretending to eat his hand. The babe shrieked with glee and tried to pull his hand away. “That hand was so yummy, but I see another hand that I want to eat,” he said and grabbed Cas’ other hand and began to fake eat that one, too. Cas had to clench his beloved pacifier with his teeth so he wouldn’t lost it with all the giggling and shrieking he was doing.

“Yuh-yuh sillee, Dadee,” he said laughing.

“Well, maybe some yummy feet will cure Daddy’s silliness,” he said and grabbed Cas’ foot and began to fake eat that. Cas was almost worried about hurting his Daddy with all the kicking he was doing, but he knew that he couldn’t hurt him. He was too strong. “Mh, those hands and feet sure were yummy,” he said, after he was done fake eating his baby’s appendages.

“S’ill silly’ Dadee,” he replied, and with his hand, he patted his Daddy’s face, as if to say “you’re still silly, Daddy, but it’s okay”.

“Well, I guess Cassie will just always have a silly Daddy,” he said and buried his face in his baby’s neck and began to blow raspberries.

“Aah!” He squealed and slapped his Daddy’s head while laughing uncontrollably. “Noh, stohp,” he begged while still laughing. Dean blew a few more raspberries before taking pity on the poor babe.

“Daddy’s so glad he has you,” he said while trying to fix his baby’s messy hair. “I love you, baby,” he said.

“Love yuh, too, Dadee,” he replied.

Cas awoke with a gasp, his tired, heavy eyes snapping open, revealing the blue irises, which stood out in contrast to his bloodshot eyes.

What. The. Fuck.

He’s had weird dreams before while he’s been trapped in this Hell, but he’s never had _such_  a fucked up dream. Almost all of his dreams have been about memories of his past life, when he was free. They were almost all about Claire and Amelia, and when he wasn’t dreaming about them, he had been dreaming about his family, but he had never actually dreamed anything about his Daddy that was good. Whenever his Daddy was in his dream, it was _always_  a nightmare, but this _wasn‘t_  a nightmare; it... it was a _good_  dream.

 _’It’s_   _that_ _stupid_ _medicine!‘_  He thought.

He had been in this Hell for over three weeks, close to a month. Which meant that he has been getting the drugged milk everyday for almost a month. It was a choice at this point, because it was the only time he could actually escape the tortures. It had been a few days since the lunch with his aunt and uncle, and everyday Dean would continue his training. He’d use dildos, vibraties, his fingers to fuck him, to torture him, but he hadn’t fucked him... yet. The milk offered a peaceful escape from everything.

But he hated the effect it had on him. One of the many drawbacks it had, was that every time he drank it, it messed with him a little more. The drug put him in the mindset of an actual baby, and every time he drank it, it took a little piece of him. It’s to the point where he can’t even think of Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess and Uncle Adam and just “Sam and Jess and Adam”. It became too difficult to continuously correct himself when he mentally called them uncle and aunt, that he decided to stop correcting himself. Besides, he liked them and he didn’t mind thinking of them as his aunt and uncle.

They were genuinely nice people that spoiled him. They gave him extra sweets, although that was very rare. They let him watch movies, sometimes even movies that weren’t kids movies. His favourite so far has been Beerlejuice, although he was only able to see the first ten minutes of it before his Grandma came in and shut it off, but not before yelling at Uncle Adam. “Are you out of your mind, Adam?! He’s a baby! You can’t have a baby watching a movie like that!”

That was another thing; calling Mary and John ‘grandma and grandpa’. It was easy. They were so nice to him and treated him so well. Still like a baby, yes, but still so nice. He did still struggle, though. Dean’s parents were nice, so nice, but he didn’t _want_ to call them ‘grandma and grandpa’. He still caught himself calling them that, but he always corrected himself, or at least he tried to. He was positive that once he’d accept them as being his grandparents and thinking of them as their respective titles, the next step would be calling Dean ‘Daddy’, and he definitely did _not_ want that.

He was already struggling enough with it as it was. The main reason was because of the drug, but the other reason was because everyone continuously called Dean ‘Daddy’, that it became harder to not think of him as that. 

He jumped slightly when the door opened and Dean appeared. He hadn’t even realised how deep in thought he was.

“You okay, baby?” Da-ean asked worried. “I heard you gasp,” he said and picked him up, walking over to the changing table to change Cas‘ wet diaper. “Did you have a nightmare?” He asked while changing his diaper.

“Mh,” he replied. It wasn’t an affirmative answer, because he’s not sure _what_  he dreamed, or _why_ he had dreamed that.

“Well, it’s good you’re up,” he said. Cas wasn’t sure if he wanted to why. “Daddy has some business to tend to today-“

’ _What_ _kind_ _of_ _business?’_  He wondered.

“-so you get to spend some time with Grandma, Grandpa _and_  Uncle Adam,” he said with a big smile. Can’t couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth. He loved spending time with them, and spending time with them meant spending less time with Dean... and that was always good. “And guess what else?” He asked, when his diaper was changed.

“Mh?” Cas responded.

“There will be a special visitor!” He said and clapped hands together.

This made Cas nervous. While he trusted Dean’s parents and Adam (as much as he could), he definitely did _not_ trust Dean. Ninety-nine percent of the time Dean made something sound fun or has a “surprise”, it was another way to torture Cas.

”Who?” He asked hesitantly. 

“Who?” Dean mimicked him, as if it wasn’t obvious what he had said. “Well, I guess that’ll just have to he a surprise,” he said and bend his down to blow raspberries on his baby’s neck, just as he had done in the dream, but this time, Cas didn’t laugh.

 

           -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Cas loved being at his grandparents house. For one, it meant that he was away from Dean, and with that, away from the tortures. And two, while he was still treated like a baby, it was more humanely than the way Dean treated him. He still hated it, but he definitely perferred their treatment to Dean’s.

Cas was currently outside in the garden playing with Uncle Adam. It was a silly game, and Cas really didn’t know why he was enjoying it so much, but he was.

“Okay, Cas, my turn,” Uncle Adam said the and crawled over to the bowl, that was about three or four feet away from them, and brought it back to where they were sitting. He then emptied out the small balls (but not small enough that Cas could choke on them) onto lap before throwing the basket away from him. “Okay, Cas, how many did you get in last time?” His blond uncle asked.

“Nine,” he answered embarrassed. He only managed to throw nine out of the twenty balls into the basket.

“Okay, I bet you I can make ten,” he said. Cas rolled his blue eyes. Of course he’d be able to make ten. The last time he had made seventeen. “Are you gonna count with me?” He asked. Cas couldn’t help but let out a heavy sigh. He liked his uncle, but he really hated how much of a baby he treated him. His mood was beginning to sour.

“One,” he said bored, when his uncle (obviously) got the first  in. “Two, three, four,” he continued. When Adam threw the tenth ball into the basket, Cas began to grow more and more frustrated. He didn’t want to play this game anymore.

“Does Uncle Adam have a tired nephew?” He asked him when he began to catch on to the diapered man’s sour mood.

“No,” he replied with a scowl.

“I think a certain someone is still tired from his nap,” he replied. The last of Cas’ good mood vanished. He was about to tell him off, when Mary saved the day.

“Adam, can you bring the baby inside?” The blonde woman called.

“Sure, Mom,” he called back and got up onto his hands and feet. “Do you want to race to the stairs?” He asked. This caught Cas’ attention. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he replied with a small smile that copied his uncle’s. It would give him a chance to try and work up the muscles in his legs. Well, the muscles he was still able to use. He hoped that if he used them often enough, he would be able to build up muscles, and if he did that, it would be easier for him to escape. Of course, he still needed to find a way to get out, but one step at a time.

“Okay, Cas. Ready... set... go!” Adam said and began to crawl. He intentionally crawled at a slower pace, but not slow enough that his nephew would notice. The dark haired man was actually crawling at a pretty good pace, giving that he was still growing used to not being able to use his legs like he did for so many years, decades actually.

“I’m gonna win, Cas,” Uncle Adam said and slowed down a little more, so that Cas could pass him and make it to the stairs leading up to the porch first.

“I won!” Cas exclaimed, unable to hide his joy and excitement, though his excitement wasn’t because he won; it was because his thighs actually felt sore. It was working.

“You won!” His blond uncle exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. “You were so fast!” He said and then got up on two legs. “Do you think you can crawl up the stairs?” He asked him. Cas looked at the stairs and then up at his uncle.

He wasn’t sure if he could. He could crawl, yes, but crawling up stairs? He didn’t know if he could. Dadd - _Dean_ \- never let him. The few times he had tried, the blond man would say “you’re too little to do that, baby” before picking him up and carrying him up himself.

Climbing was different than crawling, it used different muscles. Even when crawling up stairs, Cas would have to pull himself up and put use to muscles that he hasn’t used since getting the paralysing - slash - not completely paralysing shot.

“Cassie?” His uncle asked.

“No.”

“C’mon, you can do it,” he said, not understanding what he was objecting to.

While he wasn’t sure if he was able to crawl up, he wasn‘t objecting to that. He was objecting to the name. _No one_  called him that, except for Amelia. His sibling often used the affectionate nickname, especially Balthazar, but he didn’t like it when they did that either. Only Amelia is allowed to call him that... was allowed to.

Cas took a deep breath to prepare for the literal uphill battle. He put one hand on the first step and his other hand on the second step. He managed to put one leg on the step, but when he tried to push himself up, but he couldn’t. As soon as he tried to push himself up with the leg, his leg gave out and he fell forward on his face. Without thinking about it, without even really realising what he was doing or what had even happened, he started crying.

“Shit! Dad!” Adam called, rushing to the crying baby’s aid. “It’s okay, Cas, you’re okay,” he assured him. “Dad!” He called again, louder this time.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” John asked, running out to the porch to see what happened. Mary was right behind him with flour in her blonde hair.

“What happened?” She gasped, rushing down the stairs to Cas’ side.

“He fell,” he told them.

“Why was he even on the stairs? He’s just a baby, Adam! He can’t climb up stairs!” He scolded him, louder than necessary.

“I know, but-“

“You _know_  he can’t use his legs, Adam,” his mother chastised him while trying to console the crying babe.

“We were having fun and I... I don’t know,” he murmured.

“I know you meant well, but think next time,” his mother said and stepped away from the crying man so that John could pick him up. The former marine let out a grunt when he picked up his grandson, who immediately clung to him and buried his face in his neck.

“You’re okay, buddy,” he assured him while he carried him inside. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, letting out a grunt when he let himself fall on it, unable to sit down in it carefully with the extra weight he was carrying. “Look at Grandpa for a minute,” he said. Cas let out a couple more coughing sobs before looking up at his grandpa with tear filled blue eyes.

John gently took his face into his hands to inspect the damage. The infantilised man had a small bump on his forehead and a small scratch that barely broke the skin on his cheek. John couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. The dark haired man was barely hurt, but he was crying as if he had been severely injured.

“You’re okay, buddy,” he assured him and pressed a kiss to the bump and scratch. “But I think I can cheer you up,” he told him and grabbed a clean pacifier that was on the table and offered it to him, which he gladly accepted.

“‘ee,” he asked, wanting nothing more than to hold his beloved bee against his chest.

“Adam, can you bring the bee?” He called to his son. “See, Uncle Adam is gonna bring you your bee, Grandma is making yummy cookies, and in a little bit, someone special is coming,” he told him.

“Who?” He asked and reached for Bee when his uncle held it out to him. He immediately pressed it to his chest and sighed in relieve when he immediately began to feel better.

“That’s a secret,” he said and tapped the man’s nose. “Now, how about we watch some cartoons,” he suggested.

 

           -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“Who’s your favourite uncle in the whole world?” Uncle Adam asked, holding up one of Mary’s homemade chocolate chip cookies.

“You,” Cas answered, not caring about how infantile it was. He really just wanted that cookie. The smell alone was making his mouth water.

“What’s my name?” He asked, holding the cookie closer. Cas went to reach for it, but just as he was about to reach it, his uncle moved it back.

“Uncle Adam,” he answered unashamed. ’ _I just want the cookie,’_ he thought  

“Good job,” his uncle praised him and gave him the cookie. Cas immediately shoved the whole thing in his mouth, not caring that the fresh out of the oven cookie burned his mouth. It was too delicious for him to care.

“Adam, you’ll spoil his appetite,” Mary chastised her youngest son.

Adam rolled his blue eyes. “It’s just one cookie, Mom,” he told her. Mary let out a heavy sigh, but said nothing.

“John, when’s our visitor coming?” She asked her husband, when he walked into the kitchen. She let out a frustrated sigh. “John!” She scolded him, making Cas look up and let out a small laugh when he saw the dark haired man steal  _another_  cookie.

“Consider it a compliment! They’re too delicious to not eat,” he defended himself.

“You’ll ruin your appetite,” she told him.

John laughed and rolled his brown eyes. “Like you’ll need to worry about that,” he said, making Mary smile.

“When is you know who getting here?” She asked him. John looked back at the clock on the oven.

“Soon,” he said and bit into his cookie. Exactly at that moment, the doorbell rang. “Speak of the devil,” he said, before laughing at his own little joke. John shoved the last bit of cookie in his mouth before disappearing from the kitchen.

Cas looked up at his uncle. “Who?“ He asked him. He just wanted to know who it was.

His blond uncle smiled at him and tapped the tip of his nose with his index finger. “You’ll see in a moment,” he told him.

“...n’t worry, he’s fine. He’s in the living room,” he heard his grandpa say before walking into the kitchen. “Mary made cookies, by the way,” he told to the unknown guest before walking into the living room, which technically connected to the kitchen. The little breakfast bar was the only thing separating the two rooms. “And here he is,” he said, pointing down at his grand baby.

It seemed like an eternity before the unknown guest finally walked into the kitchen, but when he finally did, Cas couldn’t help the gasp that fell from his lips. Nor could he help the tears that immediately filled his eyes when he saw his brother.

“Gabriel,” he breathed before his breath hitched and he started crying.

“Cassie,” he greeted him, relieve thick in his voice. He ran to his brother and fell to his knees before him and wrapped him up in his arms. “It’s okay, Cas, I’m here,” he assured him, and pressed him tighter against him. He never thought he’d be able to hold his brother again, and to not only see him, but to hold him, felt so good.

“Adam, why don’t you come into the kitchen with me?” John suggested. He knew that he wasn’t supposed to leave Gabriel alone with Cas, Dean had made that _very_  clear, but he was going to be right in the kitchen and able to keep an eye on them. Besides, he wouldn’t be alone. Mary and Adam would be watching them, too.

“Cas, I swear on my life, I will get out of here,” he whispered to him when they were finally alone. “You have to hold on a little longer, okay? Just hold on,” he pleaded.

“I can’t. I’m so sorry, I can’t,” he whispered back, trying to stop himself from crying. “You have no ide-“

“You know the deal, Cas. No big boy words,” John reminded him, making Cas cry anew. This time out of frustration. He needed out. He saw the dark haired man whisper something to Mary, but he was too far away to hear what. While he trusted him, as much as he could, it still made him nervous.

“Don’t worry, I’m getting you out,” he promised quietly. “The law... it’s just not right,” he told him. “Not that it was ever right,” he added, before shaking his head and continuing, “but it _can’t_  be right. It’s just crazy that it was ever even legalised! I mean, the bad criminals I can understand, and even there I’m mildly dubious about it, but literally any crime that involves being convicted and going to jail?! That’s just insane,” he said.

“Hey Gabe, why don’t we keep the conversations a little lighter?” Mary suggested as she walked over to him while shaking a bottle in her hand. “Okay, Cas, Grandma’s gonna feed you your bottle and then you and Gabe can go back to _playing_ ,” she said and knelt down.

“Can... can I feed him?” He asked. He wanted to spend more time with his brother, anyway he could.

Mary hesitated a moment before plastering a fake smile on her face. “Maybe next time,” she said and manoeuvred Cas onto her lap. “Would you mind help setting the table?” She asked him.

He didn’t want to leave his brother, not even for a couple minutes. He didn’t know how much longer he would be able to be with his brother. He was sort of friends with Sam and Jess. They seemed to be the most normal out of everyone, but he knew Dean didn’t like him. After the “stunt” he pulled last time, he was surprised that he had allowed him to see him again. He didn’t want to waste anytime away from his brother.

With a heavy sigh, he reluctantly got up and walked into the dining room. Mary and Cas stayed in the living room, where she began to feed her grand baby.

“I know you’re enjoying having Gabe around, but you have to remember that you’re our baby now,” she told him and smiled down at him. “Our good and handsome baby boy,” she said, making Cas blush. “I know that this isn’t exactly what you wanted or maybe even want,” she began with a small frown that actually broke Cas’ heart. It wasn’t natural to see her without a smile, to see her sad. He didn’t want that. “But I hope that you will begin to love it and realise that we love you more than anything,” she said and let out a little laugh. “I know a mother is supposed to love her children more than anything, and I do love my children more than anything, but sometimes it‘s really difficult to not hit them upside the head,“ she laugh before letting out a content sigh. “But I’m so lucky for each and every one of them,” she said.

 _’Please_ _stop_ _talking,’_  Cas begged her silently while he continued to drink down the milk that he _knew_  was drugged - he could taste the chalkiness of it.

“I’ve really been blessed. I have a loving husband, three perfect and beautiful children, a great future daughter-in-law, and now, a handsome little grand baby,” she said, and she actually had tears in her eyes. “It was so hard when Grandpa and I had our little rough patch, but I’m so thankful that it did happen, because it only made us stronger, and without it, I would have never been blessed with Adam. And he may not be biologically mine, but he is as much mine as Sam and Dean are,” she said, and smiled down at Cas with so much love in those blue eyes, that he actually got nauseous.

He had to leave before it was too late.


End file.
